The King's Twin
by kwnsjn
Summary: Atobe Keigo's twin sister comes back from London! But she's not staying in Hyoutei Gakuen. Rather, she chooses the school whom her brother and her teammates are going to beat; Rikkai! Yukimura x OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a story revolving around an OC and the captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's Boys' Tennis Club, Yukimura Seiichi. Gods, I love him so much. /insert cries of helplessness/

And I just WISH upon every star out there that they make a new season of the anime!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters! Though the heavens only know what I would give to own Seiichi.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A fifteen-year-old girl sighed as she looked out the window of her taxi. The Tokyo sun bore down on her platinum blue locks as her wide, silver blue eyes scanned the buildings and stalls of the city. She looked down on her cellphone.

_37 missed calls and 45 new texts._

Gods, her mother was going crazy over the fact that she refused to take the limousine to Hyoutei Gakuen, where her brother studied. She winced as she remembered her mother's shrill voice at their latest phone call, before she got on the plane to Tokyo.

_"Geez, Mom, I'm not gonna get myself killed. Two years in London all by myself has proved me responsible, yeah?" _

_"Oh, Kana, who knows what kidnappers are out there on the streets! What would just happen if they got hold of my precious daughter, second in line to the Atobe conglomerate? Oh, the horror!" her mother shrieked into the phone, oblivious to the fact that her voice nearly made her daughter deaf._

_"Mom, I think the chances of me getting kidnapped will be raised higher once those people see me get in a Porsche. And NO, I do not want the Lamborghini either. Or the Aston Martin. Or the Ferrari. Or the Bugatti. Or ANY OTHER CAR, PLEASE." Kana furrowed her eyebrows in exasperation._

_"But dear, you will have lots of bodyguards! No one will harm you. Just please get on the limousine when you land."_

_"Mom, I'm going to Hyoutei Gakuen, where my brother has spread his annoying influence all over. Me arriving in a limo will create a scene, I tell you."_

_"Alright, alright. Just be safe, dear. I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Mom! And don't forget, Onii-chan is not supposed to know I am here."_

_She heard her mother chuckle. "Oh, you and your brother. Yes, I won't tell him."_

_And here I thought my mother was fine with me taking public transportation,_ Kana sighed. But she soon forgot her worries as the taxi stopped at the prestigious academy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akutagawa Jirou ran to the tennis courts, frustrated at himself. Sleeping was the next word to his name, but Atobe-buchou made it clear that he wanted everyone at today's meeting. _Even though it's still the start of the school year ,_ Jirou thought to himself.

But Jirou knew that Atobe had one thing on his mind this year: lead Hyoutei Gakuen to the Nationals, and no form of tardiness was going to be tolerated, even if you were a regular.

He ran faster, hoping Atobe wasn't already irritated. He entered the gates of the academy but he stopped when he saw a familiar figure walking peacefully towards the same direction he was going.

"Neh, you! Who are you?" Jirou yelled, as he ran to the figure.

The person turned around, and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the Sleeping Beauty of Hyoutei Gakuen."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oshitari Yuushi sighed. Atobe was clearly irritated, so early in the morning. Nearly everyone had gathered for the meeting. Nearly. Jirou was nowhere in sight, and he could tell Atobe was pissed, even after he stated he wanted everyone on time for the meeting. Nobody disobeyed the King, after all. Especially now that it was Atobe's last year in middle school, before the seniors graduated and headed off to the high school department, and he wanted his last year to be the year Hyoutei Gakuen defeated Rikkai Dai and became Japan's No. 1 tennis team in middle school.

The fact that numerous girls were crowded around the tennis courts didn't dissolve the tension. Yuushi didn't miss the usual "Oh my god! Atobe-sama looks more splendid today than usual!" and "Atobe-sama! Look at me!". He could just feel his headache worsening.

"Mou, what is Jirou thinking?" Mukahi Gakuto said.

"I don't know. Although he probably is still sleeping." Shishido Ryou said.

Suddenly, a flash of bright orange hair came into view.

"Gomen ne, Atobe-buchou! I overslept and you know how much I love sleeping and my older brother made me play this new video game and—"

"Shut up, Jirou." Atobe Keigo interrupted Hyoutei's No. 2 player. "Ore-sama is irritated, now that you have disobeyed his orders. 50 laps around—"

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

And suddenly, a person crashed into the almighty Atobe Keigo, making the King fall down.

Immediately, Atobe's numerous fangirls went into obsessed mode.

"Oh no! Atobe-sama!"

"Who is that girl!? How dare you crash into our King!"

"Someone get her off!"

But as Yuushi looked at the amusing sight before him, and that is Atobe Keigo on the floor, with a girl who looks just like him, smiling on top of the bewildered captain, newfound interest surged through his mind. _Looks like somebody came back._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mou, Nii-chan. Your reflexes are getting slower." Atobe Kana teased her older brother.

"You didn't have to do that, Kana. You know how much I hate falling down on the floor." Atobe Keigo remarked, unnecessarily fixing his perfect hair.

The audience whispered to each other. Could it be? Atobe Keigo's using pronouns? What happened to his "Ore-sama"?

"Yes! Which is why I did that, Kei-chan." Kana laughed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that name? Onii-chan's good enough."

"What, just because you're older by three minutes means you get to order me now? Not good, Kei-chan." Kana taunted the King further, poking his cheeks.

Atobe Keigo furrowed his eyebrows. It was clear that his twin sister's teasing annoyed him, but one could see the way his eyes shone differently. Keigo was glad his sister was back in Japan, annoying or not.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, Kana-chan, you entering Hyoutei Gakuen?" Gakuto asked, in between munches of French fries and burgers. The regulars of the Hyoutei Gakuen Boys' Tennis Club were seated in a lounge in the Atobe Mansion, eating American food, due to Kana's insistence despite her two-year stay in London.

"Yeah. The Tennis Club can really use your skills, Kana-senpai." Choutarou Ootori said.

Kana looked at the second year_. _

"Gomen ne, Ootori-chan, but I'm not enrolling in Hyoutei Gakuen." Kana smiled, as she took a bite of her favorite Bacon Angus Cheeseburger.

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What?" Keigo broke the silence. Why wouldn't her sister join him in his school?

"Well, no offense, onii-chan, but I want to start this year in a school where the name 'Atobe' won't bring so much as a commotion." Kana said, as she drank her milkshake nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact that everyone wanted her to enrol in their school.

"Makes sense, though. Keigo's influence can be quite exasperating." Yuushi remarked, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge.

"What? You dare mock my influence, Yuushi?" Keigo stared at the blue-haired player.

"Oh, not at all. I was only emphasizing how great your kingdom is." Yuushi replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. Kana smiled. It was obvious that the regulars had a great relationship and Kana was glad her brother made such great friends. She also noticed how Keigo dropped his "Ore-sama" around his teammates when they were alone. He made great friends.

The scene almost made her tear up. It was very different from their stay in Paris.

"I can sense sarcasm, Yuushi. I am not stupid. But I will let this remark go, as we are in celebration of my sister's homecoming, despite the poor food choices." Keigo said.

"Hey! I love American food!" Kana yelled, food in her mouth. Kana, it seemed, loved burgers, fries, milkshakes, onion rings, popcorn and whatever the common American ate.

"Kana, don't talk while your mouth is full!" Shishido exclaimed, throwing her a set of napkins, which hit her in the head.

"That hurt, Ryou!" Kana yelled, as she stood to get revenge on Shishido.

"Haha! Shishido's gonna get beaten by a girl!" Gakuto laughed.

Kana ran after Shishido, who'd taken off into the hallway, when she tripped over the sleeping figure of Jirou. She fell, and hit her head on the expensive carpeted floor.

"Mou, Jirou! Do you have to sleep everywhere?" Kana shouted at the still-sleeping Jirou.

"Kana-senpai, are you alright?" Ootori rushed to her side.

Atobe Keigo sighed. This scene was familiar; Shishido and Kana teasing each other, Ootori worrying about the two, Gakuto eating, Yuushi making smart remarks, Hiyoshi staring into the abyss, Jirou sleeping somewhere and Kabaji seating beside him. Ever since he introduced his sister to the team two years ago, they've all become great friends. Kana often visited from London and he surely missed her presence whenever she left, but right now, he was glad. This scene made him happy. And it was going to be occurring nearly every day from now on.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The regulars and Kana were all seated in a home theatre, again due to Kana's insistence. But this was becoming tradition. Whenever Kana visited home, she made Keigo and his teammates watch movies, most often, The Incredibles. Kana loved that Pixar movie.

"But Kana, if you're not going to Hyoutei Gakuen, where are you going?" Keigo asked her sister, who was engrossed in the movie.

"That's right, Kana-chan. What school are you enrolling in?" Gakuto asked, poking her to get her attention.

And then, with Kana's eyes still on the screen, she gave them an answer that would leave them speechless for minutes.

"Rikkai Dai."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Gomen! I know this is a Yukimura Seiichi-centered fic, but he isn't mentioned even once in this chapter. But I have to build Kana's background and just how close she is to the Hyoutei regulars, before I insert her life into the Rikkai Dai scene.

I'll introduce Yukimura in the next chapters, I promise!

And yes, Atobe Kana is Atobe Keigo's twin sister, younger by only three minutes. They have the same hair color and the same eyes (platinum blue, according to the anime). But Kana's skills in tennis will soon be revealed! She didn't spend 2 years in London just for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! Here's Chapter 2, wherein Kana enters Rikkai after an argument with her brother.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any characters, except Atobe Kana. I wish I did own Seiichi..

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yuushi, expectedly, was surprised. He figured Atobe Kana would enrol in Hyoutei Gakuen, where she had already made friends. Yes, he did take Keigo's presence into account and figured, from her personality, Kana would not like being in the same school with her brother but she must have thought about them, right?

"EH? RIKKAI?!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"WHY RIKKAI?!" Shishido yelled at the fifteen-year-old.

"But senpai, Hyoutei's good too…" Ootori said, sadly.

Jirou, who was sleeping and was awakened by the shouts, looked astonished. Even Hiyoshi, who admired the captain and even his sister, seemed taken aback.

The Hyoutei regulars were taking the news badly. But Yuushi noticed his captain. His eyes held a dark side. He seemed to have taken notice of the tension rising between the siblings and ushered the rest out. He figured a storm was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kana, why Rikkai?" Keigo asked. Kana could feel him trying to push down his anger and disbelief.

"Why not? Rikkai has a good tennis club and the academics are good too." Kana reasoned.

"Are you telling me Hyoutei Gakuen can't offer that? We're not good for you?"

"Keigo, do not put words in my mouth."

"Then, why, Kana? Hyoutei has excellent academic standings and we're ranked in tennis, too! I didn't spend all this time to push Hyoutei far up just for nothing!"

"You know why."

"Kana, aren't we old enough?" Keigo pleaded.

"I know, Nii-chan. But I just want to start in a school where I don't have to hear your name all the time." Kana looked down on the floor.

"But isn't that great? You can be with me, on the top!"

"You know I don't like instant gratification, Keigo."

"But, Kana. You've been gone for 2 years. And every day for the past years, I wished you were with me here. And now you're telling me you're going off in some school that bears the enemies we are battling in the Nationals?" Keigo said, his tone rising. He just couldn't understand.

"Keigo, I missed you too. But I've grown tired of hearing your name. That's why I spent two years in London, making a name for myself. So that Atobe isn't just Atobe Keigo, but also Atobe Kana. I spent two years, winning tournaments and hoping my name will also be recognized. I had to endure every single time when reporters said, "Your brother must have taught you a lot of his stuff!" or "Who's better: you or your brother?" !"Kana finally burst.

Keigo, surprised by her sister's outrage but unsurprised by her remarks, shut up. He knew how much his sister hated being compared to him. And he hated how much his sister was affected by the foolish statements of the public.

Everyone liked comparing the two, and reporters were like lions feeding off a lone zebra, always putting Keigo and Kana side by side, with criticisms as sharp as knives. He hated how they couldn't leave them alone, and accept that they're just two players, making it into the professional world.

Sure, the attention was nice. It made them more known. But those reporters just loved seeing readers react to the sibling rivalry and bringing every move Keigo and Kana made into the light and twisting them so that the readers would get excited was just the worst.

"I love you so much, Nii-chan. And I know how great you are when it comes to tennis and academics. But I just want to be in a place where your name isn't as praised or mentioned. For once, I want the name "Atobe" to be said because of me, Atobe Kana. And that place, is Rikkai. Where there is no room for nonsense and weakness." Kana said.

Keigo surrendered. He knew Kana was right.

"I hope you'll be happy, Kana. But if those Rikkai bastards ever hurt you—"

"What, you'll send Kabaji?", Kana teased.

Keigo smiled.

"Shut up."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Gomen ne, minna. I'll still visit from time to time. You know how much I love you guys!" Kana said, smiling, as the regulars were leaving the mansion.

"Mou, I'm still angry, Kana-chan. But make sure you visit, okay?" Gakuto said, frown evident in his face.

"Just don't be one of those arrogant Rikkai bastards, Kana." Shishido said.

"Yes, Father." Kana teased.

"Why, you-!" Shishido rapped Kana's forehead with his knuckles.

"And, Ootori-chan, you better show me that Scud Serve in person, alright? It'll be good data." Kana turned to the second year.

"Of course, Kana-senpai!"

"Alright, now go. You guys are already invading my massage time." Keigo barked.

"Let's go, guys. The princess needs her beautifying." Yuushi said, amusement in the image of his captain with skin-cleansing mud on his face.

"Shut up, Yuushi."

"Oh, is the princess getting angry now?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kirihara Akaya was late. Again. He was completely sure Sanada-fukubuchou was going to make him run 50 laps before practice. But he couldn't help falling asleep in Math class! The new Halo game was just released. He just HAD to play it.

Kirihara turned left and he suddenly bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Inoue, the reporter from Tennis Pro Monthly.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Kirihara grabbed his things and hurried off.

"Wait, you're Kirihara-kun, right?" Inoue asked.

Kirihara smiled. He was getting recognition. After all, finally being a Rikkai regular was a big thing.

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you could show me the way to the tennis courts? News has it that a famous player from Europe is coming to Rikkai." Inoue explained.

"What?! Who?! WHY?" Kirihara said, getting excited but at the same time, worried. What if this player steals the regular spot from him? What if—Kirihara laughed. What was he getting anxious for? He could easily defeat this famous player. He was the 2nd year regular, after all.

"A player by the name of Atobe Kana."

"A girl?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Seiichi." Yanagi Renji called out to his captain.

The lilac-haired player turned his eyes away from Marui and Jackal, who were having a match.

"What is it, Renji?" answered the captain, his smooth voice filling the silence.

"My data says that a new student is coming to this school. And not just a student. A tennis player." Yanagi said.

"Oh? A newcomer?" Sanada Genichirou inserted himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard that too! But there were so many rumors that you couldn't know who the student really is." Niou Masaharu, who apparently was eavesdropping, said.

"Rumors like?" Yukimura asked.

"Well, there was one that the student's a girl. But some said it was a boy. And then there were rumors of him/her being a foreigner and him/her being vastly rich." Niou said.

Suddenly, the people that usually watched their matches, either fangirls of the players or fanboys of the sport itself, tore their eyes away from the courts. They looked behind, to the school buildings. There were even more people gathered beyond the courts. They were all whispering in hushed yet excited voices. And they seemed to be following one person.

_What is happening_, Yukimura mused to himself. Interest was growing in his mind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Geez, Keigo didn't need to send me off to Rikkai with a limo!_, Kana thought to herself. Now, the students were looking at the vehicle. _Looks like they know a new student is arriving._

Kana opened the doors of the limo and got off, forcing herself not to look at the students gathering around her and struggling against the inner Atobe that just wanted to hash out against the clearly ogling students.

_So much for not standing out_, Kana thought. She made her way across the buildings. It was dismissal time, which explained why there were so many students on the grounds. Kana decided to enrol after class had dismissed but that turned out to be a huge mistake.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After enrolling and having quite a long talk with the Principal who boasted about the greatness that is Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, she decided to take a stroll around campus, to familiarize herself with the environment she will be spending most of her time in.

And just like when she entered the school, people still followed her, not so discreetly. She heard whispers of "who is that?", "is she the new student?" and "wow, she's pretty!" (in which Kana smiled and flipped her hair mentally).

Kana knew she was pretty, but she didn't mind much of it. What good did looks bring when one's mind isn't just as pretty? That was the one thing the Atobe line prided themselves in. Good looks + talent = an Atobe.

She didn't flaunt it as much as her brother did, who she knew purposefully stared at his fangirls just so they'd faint or do something stupid, but she knew she had enough good looks to gather a boy's interest. She, after all, possessed traits her brother had; platinum blue hair flowing down just below her shoulder blades, fair, porcelain skin despite the hours spent outside playing tennis and sharp, blue eyes that had quite a strong stare.

But the thing that interested her the most in this school was, of course, tennis. It had been one of the reasons why she chose Rikkai. But being new and all, she didn't appreciate just how vast the campus was. She definitely didn't know where the courts were.

Turning to one of the boys watching her, she asked. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the tennis courts are?"

The flustered boy answered, "Y-Yes! I'll show you!"

Kana smiled. Oh, thank Mother and Father for blessed genes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Buchou! Yukimura-buchou!" the youngest regular of the Rikkai Boys' Tennis Club came barraging down the tennis courts.

"Akaya, why are you late?" Yukimura asked his kouhai, staring him down, with his icy eyes and his, quite sadistic, voice. But the third year regulars were surprised when the second year didn't even flinch at the tone of the captain's voice. In Rikkai, Yukimura was both feared and respected. His voice had the tendency to make even Niou Masaharu, the Trickster, cringe. And it was just usual that with a mere sentence, Kirihara would go running around the court as punishment.

"I'm sorry, buchou! I fell asleep at Math class! But, but, but! A famous tennis player from Europe is joining Rikkai! Inoue the reporter told me!" Akaya said, excitedly. It was obvious he was interested in the identity of the new student.

The regulars looked at the 2nd year. Tennis player? From Europe?

"Renji, do you know who this student is?" Sanada asked.

"I can answer that for you." Inoue, the reporter, who had come with Kirihara said.

"Oh, good afternoon." Yukimura regarded the reporter. It was always best to be respectful, despite how much Yukimura disliked this reporter for being obviously biased with Seishun Gakuen.

"So, who is this new student?" Niou lazily asked, yet his eyes showed interest. Just before Inoue could answer, a figure, followed by a big number of students, walked to the gates of the tennis courts and watched the matches. She appeared to be ignoring the chaos behind her as she watched the tennis players intently.

The regulars stared at this person, as Sanada asked, "Is she the new student?"

"Yes, Sanada-kun. That is Atobe Kana." Inoue answered.

"Eh? Atobe?!" Marui exclaimed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note**: Well, the regulars have finally seen who the new student is! But Kana is still oblivious to the fact that the Rikkai regulars are eyeing her. What happens if they meeeeeet? Kyaaaaaaa HAHAHA

Please do review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hiya! Here's Chapter 3 and this time, Kana will definitely meet Seiichi~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters! I own Atobe Kana though, and the future OCs to come~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Suddenly, Kirihara Akaya's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, Atobe Kana-san! ATOBE KANA-SAN! ATOBE KANA-SAN!" he shouted as he waved his arms, with his racket still in hand.

"Oy, what are you doing, Akaya!" Marui exclaimed, headlocking the second year.

"Uh-oh, looks like she noticed this idiot." Jackal Kuwahara remarked.

"Who wouldn't? Akaya's annoying voice resonates through the hills." Niou teased.

Kana arrived at the tennis courts where the regulars were scolding Kirihara. She looked at the second year but before she could say something to him, Inoue cut her off.

"Hi, Atobe Kana-san! I'm Inoue, a reporter from Tennis Pro Monthly and I would like—"

"Gomen ne, but I'm not answering any questions from now on." Kana gave him a small smile and walked ahead, leaving the reporter behind. Inoue scratched his head and walked away. Yanagi noticed how Kana said her words with grace, but with an underlying tone of annoyance.

Kana regarded the second year and asked, "You were calling me?"

Kirihara broke free from his senpai's hold and ran up to the girl. "Have a match with me!"

Kana gave him a wide smile. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why, you scared?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana was surprised at this boy's confidence. She reminded him of a younger Keigo, who always challenged her to a tennis match despite knowing he would always be beaten.

"No. I was just worried about your safety. Little girls should be playing with Barbie dolls and dresses, not this." Kana retorted back, as she pointed at Kirihara's racket. She knew just how to make this boy tick.

Kirihara got irritated. "What did you say?" he said as Niou and Marui laughed their heads off.

"Oh, goody. Someone who could take on Akaya!" Niou remarked.

"Oh, I see what's going on here. You've heard about the great Kirihara Akaya and now you want to cover up your hideous tennis skills by making fun of me!" the boy exclaimed, a proud smirk on his lips.

_Oh? Did this boy just question my skills?,_ Kana mused.

"Nah, I don't feel like playing against another girl today." She teased, walking away as the regulars stared at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" and there goes Kirihara Akaya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wednesday morning. Kana's first day in Rikkai. She was finding her way into 3-A, her class, when she bumped into the same knucklehead that insulted her tennis.

"Hey! You still owe me a match!" Kirihara pointed his finger at her face.

"And you—" she pushed his finger away, "still need to work on your manners."

"I don't need manners, when I've got my brilliant tennis!" Kirihara boasted. Kana scoffed.

"I don't see how seaweed can defeat me in tennis." She teased, as she pulled the boy's hair.

"What! You—" "Say, boy, can you show me the way to 3-A? And I'd think about that match!" Kana offered. Teasing this boy was just too much fun.

"You're in 3-A? That's where buchou, fukubuchou and Yanagi-senpai are!" Kirihara exclaimed, as he pulled her hand and ran ahead. _I can't believe it's only my first day and someone's already gonna make me crash to my death._

"Here you are! 3-A! So now you owe me a match!" Kirihara said, as he stopped in front of a classroom.

"I said I would think about it, I didn't say I'd actually do it." Kana ruffled the boy's hair.

"Oy! KANA-SENPAI!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Good morning, everyone! Today, we have a new student, Atobe Kana!" Kana's homeroom teacher introduced her to the class. Kana put on a smile after staring at her classmates.

"Hey, my name is Atobe Kana and I just moved here from London. I hope we can all be friends!"

_Oh, she's going to be my classmate? Interesting_, Yukimura thought. It was amusing enough that this girl managed to leave his junior speechless.

"Neh, Atobe-san, do—" a boy piped up as Kana quickly cut him off, "Call me Kana-san." _Oh?,_ the captain wondered at the fast reaction.

"Ah, okay. Kana-san, how are you related to Atobe Keigo?" Yukimura watched the girl intently and he was almost sure that her blue eyes turned a different shade for one second.

"He's my older twin brother." She answered back with a smile.

Excited voices immediately filled the room.

"Does that mean you're rich too?" another girl asked.

"My parents are rich."

"Why were you in London when your family moved here?" another boy asked. And this time, Yukimura was DEFINITELY sure that her eyes turned darker for a second. He wasn't blessed with fast eyes for nothing.

"I wanted to participate in the London tennis tournaments." Kana answered, her smile still on her face.

"Now, now. There'd be time for questions later. Kana-san, you shall sit beside Yukimura Seiichi. Yukimura-san, please hold up your—"

"Oh, it's okay. I know him." Kana said, as she walked down the aisle between her still-whispering classmates.

"Hey, Atobe-san." Yukimura smiled at her.

"Oh, please. Call me Kana." The girl smiled at him.

_But that would be no fun, would it?, _Yukimura thought.

"Ah, gomen, but I'd feel more comfortable if I called you by your last name. We aren't that close yet and I'd feel as if I'm disrespecting you." He said, as he watched the girl's face harden for a second.

"Don't worry about that! Just call me—" she started to say.

"Now, let's listen to our teacher, neh?" he said, as he turned his head towards the chalkboard. He could see the girl quietly fuming. He didn't know what her problem was with her last name, but he was sure going to have fun with it. ((Yes, our dear captain is a sadist~))

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana sighed. It was finally lunchtime but people still followed her with their eyes and their mouths. It seemed like even at Rikkai, the Atobe name still rang bells. She lowered her head on her desk.

"Problem, Atobe-san?" a voice asked. _Didn't I tell you to call me Kana?!_

She looked up and saw her seatmate, Yukimura Seiichi, smiling at her. _Oh, there goes that annoying smile again. _

"Call me, Kana, Yukimura-san." She smiled, forcefully.

"Nah, I like Atobe-san better." Yukimura smiled again, this time with a chuckle. _Annoying bastard._

"Whatever, Yukimura-kun." She lowered her head down again.

"Ah, call me Seiichi." The boy said.

"Naaaaah, I like Yukimura-kun beeeetteeeer." She said with a huge smile on her face, mocking Yukimura. _Let's see what he does this time._

"Okay!" he smiled and walked away.

Kana looked surprised. _I'd hit that smile off from your face with a tennis ball, if I could._

Suddenly, two hands placed themselves on her desk. Kana looked at their owner and saw a brown-haired girl staring very close to her face.

"HIYA! I'm Hitachiin Akira, and I was wondering if you would like to join the girls' tennis team! You need to join a club, you know! I'm the captain and with your skills, we can certainly use you!" the girl yelled at Kana's face.

Kana stared at the ball of energy before her. "Umm, okay…"

"GREAT! Practice is at 3:15! See ya later!" Akira poked Kana's cheeks and before Kana could react, the girl had taken off.

_The captain is this friendly? What happened to the bastard Yukimura_, Kana thought.

She lowered her head once more, praying there'd be no more disruptions to her sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dismissal had come fast and Kana found herself walking toward the girls' tennis courts.

"ATOBE KANA-SAN! OVER HERREEEEEE!" she saw Akira calling her over.

"So, how do I get in?" Kana asked, after saying hello to the captain.

"Oh, you're already in. Most of the players don't give a damn about the sport itself though." Akira chuckled.

"What? Isn't this Rikkai, though? The school with the best sports curriculum?"

"I know, but you'll understand once you see the players." Akira laughed, but Kana could sense something else in her tone. After all, what captain did not have any confidence in her team?

But the answer came too soon to Kana as the regulars began their usual matches.

_What is this?,_ she thought to herself. _That girl can't even do a proper drop shot! And that girl over there is already panting even though it's only been three minutes!_

Kana gaped at the poor scene before her. Wasn't Rikkai known for its tennis clubs?

"I know what you're thinking." Akira said.

"These idiots. Back then, when we were still freshmen, we had amazing captains and these great players. Few girls joined but we all had dedication to the sport. But when second year hit, all these girls suddenly came and we figured we would have a great team. Turns out, they only joined because they assumed we would have practice matches with their Yukimura-sama, Sanada-sama and Yanagi-sama." The captain explained.

"So, you're telling me, you've got this many members but they're hopeless fangirls?" Kana asked in disbelief.

"I know! It's horrible! We couldn't even join the tournament last year, even when the Three Demons crushed their opponents! It's clear these girls have no talent in the sport; they just want their crushes to notice them." Akira wailed, hugging Kana tightly. _Woah, she's already hugging me?_ But deep down, Kana knew she was going to be great friends with this one.

"Some of the girls who joined the club with me dropped out because they lost hope in these idiots, but I promised our previous captain that I would change the club! That's why you have to help me, Kana-chan!" Akira was practically begging by this time.

"What about your vice-captain?"

"Oh, she's a fangirl too! A really obsessed one, at that. She's just appointed because she's been in the club for three years. Pleaaaase help me!"

"Of course, Hitachiin-san. I can't let tennis become some sort of fangirling business." Kana smiled.

"WHAT? YOU'LL HELP ME! YAAAAYYY!" And Akira proceeded to give Kana the tightest hug she'd ever experience, including the one where Kabaji hugged her.

"And call me Akira-chan, Kana-chan." Akira winked.

"Alright. So what shall we do about those idiots?" Kana asked.

"I was thinking of making them run laps, and see who drops out first?" Akira said. _This girl is brilliantly dedicated to the team, but she needs a bit more evil to control these people, _Kana mused.

"How about a different kind of test?" she smirked. The Atobe blood certainly ran through her mind as she formulated a plan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Gods, what was I even thinking?_

Kana frowned. Sure, the idea was great but that meant she had to talk to him.

"Neh, Yukimura-kun." She turned to her seatmate.

"What is it, Atobe-san?" the boy smiled. _There it is again._

"I have a favour to ask of you." She gave him her most wonderful, so wonderful it was a miracle it was still fake, smile.

"Oh? What favour?" the boy smiled back.

"It's about the girls' tennis club. See, it's full of…" Kana trailed off, wondering what name she could call the idiots other than 'obsessed fangirls'.

"My fans?" Yukimura supplied, a mischievous smirk on his face. _Oh, he knows! And he's enjoying the way I can't talk properly!_

"Yes. They're not the best tennis players out there and Akira and I want the team to be flawless."

"So you're saying my fans are useless?" the boy smirked again. _He's putting words in my mouth!, _Kana thought. _Although that was on my mind.. _

If Yukimura was going to be this way, she was facing him head-on.

"In tennis, yes. They're quite a disgrace to the sport." Kana said, her face straight._ Ha! How about that!_

Yukimura, for a split second, was taken aback. "I understand. I know what you want my team and I to do." He said.

"Oh, really?" Kana smiled.

"Yes, you want us to be there, have a match against your members, the ones who lose will have to find another club and you'll be left with the good ones, am I right?" _Oh, annoying but smart._

"Exactly. So you'll do it for us, then?" Kana beamed.

"Of course. If you'll do something for me in return." He beamed back.

And in an instant, Kana's face fell.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I had to rewrite this chapter three times! But it's still not as good as I had it in my mind, gomen. /cries/

Review please! I'd like to know what you guys think! And should I add another character to the blossoming couple? Hihi


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4! Yukimura ponders on why his interest landed on Kana and Kana wonders why Yukimura irritates her so much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! I own Atobe Kana and Hitachiin Akira, though~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura did not like not knowing things. It set his mind in disarray. That's why he liked having Yanagi Renji by his side; The Master knew everything. However, the girl beside him continued puzzling his intelligent mind.

He didn't know why he liked ticking off this girl. Sure, he liked seeing Kirihara mumble over his words whenever he scolded him for being late to practice or making Sanada's face redden due to his teasing but these were his friends. Atobe Kana was clearly not his friend, yet why had she become the subject of his interest?

He knew it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was immensely rich or that she was beautiful. Those worldly things did not interest him in the least. Rikkai had over 500 students and more than half could pass as models. Money was out of the question, too, as his family had more than enough to sustain their living.

Then, the captain arrived to the conclusion when he happened to glance at his seatmate.

"Neh, Kana-san, who is better: you or Atobe Keigo?" a female classmate asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can tell me?" Kana answered, as she gave her classmate a smile.

_There it is. _The rest of the class didn't notice anything, but Yukimura certainly noticed the way her eyes shifted colors for a second whenever her brother was brought up. He first noticed it when she asked everyone to call her by her first name. Maybe that was how she liked it back in London, but in Japan, weren't surnames used for those you aren't close with? He didn't know why this happened, exactly. She always gave safe answers whenever…

_Safe answers?, _Yukimura thought. Her brother clearly had an excellent image of himself; how come Kana was walking on eggshells? Interesting.

And his day turned out to be even more amusing when the subject of his thoughts asked for a favour.

"Exactly. So you'll do it for us, then?" Kana beamed.

"Of course. If you'll do something for me in return." He beamed back.

_Let's find out more, neh?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana's face fell as she heard it.

_In return? He never asks the others for something in return! That's why they call him an angel, this jerk._

Kana smiled again and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know yet, but you owe me! See you later at practice, Atobe-san." Yukimura smiled as he walked away.

She didn't know why she hated his smile so much. She was used to seeing fake smiles on the faces of those alligator reporters; it was so obvious they were only complimenting her for an interview. But what was it with his that made her tick?

And how come he was the only one who STILL called her Atobe? Didn't she make it clear she wanted to be called Kana? _Here in Japan, Atobe means Keigo._

Kana knew Yukimura noticed this unusual perk, but why should The Child of God interfere? The others took it as her being friendly, which Kana was thankful for.

And an image of Yukimura's smile flashed again on her mind. _Jeez, get out, sadist!_

She studied his face from far away and in an instant, she realized it, why his smile just irritated her.

His face was an irony. His lips told the world "I'm an angel sent from above. Fall for me!" while his eyes said, "Get near and I'll crush you."

_Creepy. I bet this is how he always gets his way. Even that Sanada, the no-emotion mountain seated behind her, follows him._

But Kana didn't like taking orders from anyone. There were only 2 people in the world who could make her obey and Yukimura Seiichi wasn't one of them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hitachiin Akira was smiling so happily when the clock struck 3:15. Oh, thank heavens Atobe Kana arrived in Rikkai. She couldn't take those squeals from helpless fangirls anymore. And the plan her newest member made was just genius.

"Okay, everyone! Line up!" she ordered the team.

"Today, we have a very special training menu for you. I know everyone has been waiting for this moment.." the captain began and right on cue, the girls' excited whispers filled the courts.

"The boys' tennis club will be joining us in matches!" Akira exclaimed, as the gates opened, with Yukimura in front, followed by Sanada, Yanagi, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, Jackal and Kirihara.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jesus, can't they hold their hormones? Isn't shouting in front of your crush embarrassing?" Kana asked.

"These girls have no limits, Kana-chan." Akira winked at her. She held up a megaphone and spoke.

"Okay, everyone! Today, we will be arranging matches with the lovable regulars from the boys' tennis team!" cue the screams of overly excited teenagers.

"However, those who can't even take a single game from these boys will be removed!"

And cue the deadly silence.

Kana had to bite her lips just to prevent her from laughing out loud. The shocked faces of the girls who stared at their captain were just too precious. She could just tell what they were thinking; she wasn't serious, was she?

"Captain, why?!"

"We've been here for a year already!"

"You can't just take us away! Now that the good parts are starting!"

"SHUT UP!" Akira finally burst. Kana raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"This is first and foremost a tennis club! What is wrong with the rule of taking just a single game from these boys?! Or are you just whining because you can't let anyone see you're too talentless to even serve properly?!" Akira's voice resonated. The members just stared back at her.

Kana smirked. Akira's words were perfect. If the girls complained once more, it would mean they didn't have the talent to do it. And that was just embarrassing, especially with their Yukimura-sama in front of them.

Akira gave her a mischievous smile. The plan Kana made was just perfect. Now that the girls were forced to play a match, they could finally pick off the useless ones. And what was even more amusing? The regulars were going to see just how much their fangirls sucked at tennis. That would shrivel them up.

_Keigo and I may love drawing out our opponents' weaknesses on the court but that doesn't mean we're less evil outside._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A girl stared in horror as she just lost to her love, Kirihara Akaya.

"What is this? You can't even take a point from me?" the junior insulted. The girl ran away, embarrassed to her death.

Soon after, the 50-member club was reduced to having only six members. The other four managed to steal away 4 games from Marui, Jackal and Yagyuu, while Akira lost by the tiebreaker of 35-37 to Niou.

_Guess I'm the last, eh?, _Kana said as she gripped her racket.

"Neh, Kana-chan! I want to say you're already in but I'm sure these girls are going to create chaos when I do that.." Akira said sheepishly.

"So, who's my opponent?" Kana asked the captain.

"How about you choose, Atobe-san?" She tensed. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

Kana turned. The Three Demons were in front of her. She realized that for the past hour and a half, they were the only players who have yet to play a match. _These girls aren't worth their precious time, eh?_

"You sure about that?" Kana smirked.

"Of course." Sanada said.

As expected, the girls were talking excitedly. Finally, they could see their idols playing!

"Then, if you don't mind, I'll have a match with you." Kana turned her head to The Master.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Game and Match, Atobe Kana! Six games to one!"

Kana smirked. Out of the Three Demons, she chose Yanagi Renji; the one who relied most on his data. Unfortunately for him, his data, his asset and wealth, will be the one to cause him destruction.

Yanagi walked forward to the net. "I'm surprised. In the end, the data I had gathered was useless. You purposefully held back at the game I won, right?" He said, as he opened his brown eyes and shook her hand. _Impressive. _

"Yes. But I guess I'm gonna have a hard time the next time I play with you, neh?" she replied. Kana knew, despite her victory, that Yanagi will take his calculations ten steps further the next time he plays with her.

"Of course. This match gave me good data. Thanks."

And with that, Yanagi walked back to his teammates.

"Woah, Yanagi-senpai! How come you lost?! Did you chicken out or something?" Kirihara asked.

"Oy, is that a way to talk to your senpai?" Marui hit the junior in his head.

"For the first time, you couldn't predict your opponent's moves, Renji." Yukimura commented. The other regulars looked at Yanagi, surprised. The Master, who was so skilled in collecting data, could even predict one's next words.

"She didn't make the same move twice. Even her serves. There was no pattern.. I couldn't predict her. What quick thinking." Yanagi said, as he stared at the girl who had just defeated him. ((Kana reveals more of her tennis!))

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana sighed. She had become the topic to gossip about, again. _News spreads fast here in Rikkai._

Her victory over Yanagi Renji astounded the student body. After all, the Three Demons were the reason why Rikkai had won twice in the Nationals.

She dropped her head on her desk. She had spent the morning evading girls who asked her how did she defeat him and could she teach them so the regulars would notice them. _Jeez, tennis is not for your fangirling purposes! _

"So, about that favour you owe me.."

_Oh no. Has the sadist thought of something already?_

She looked up and saw the smiling face of Yukimura Seiichi.

"What is—" Kana began asking when Sanada interrupted her. "Seiichi, Niou is in trouble again."

"What did that trickster do again?" Yukimura asked.

"He's not really in trouble. It's just that…" the vice-captain trailed off.

"What is it, Genichirou?"

"It's nearing his birthday and a lot of females are giving him gifts and the idiot wants to thank each one of them, 'in my own little way', as he said it."

Yukimura chuckled. "By own little way, did he mean giving them a kiss on the cheek? Or even on the lips?"

"Yes… And I can't talk to him properly without seeing…"

"His lips touching another girl's?" Yukimura eyed his blushing captain.

Sanada couldn't reply. It was obvious this matter was something he did not know anything about. _The Emperor doesn't know a thing about girls, huh? How cute._

"Oh, Genichirou. Clueless about the female species as usual." Yukimura chuckled, his eyes showing something else..

Kana stared at him. _For the first time since I've known him, I've never seen him this happy. _

"But why care about girls when you've got me, right?" Yukimura winked and laughed softly, while Sanada just reddened even further.

_Could it be..?_

"Seiichi! How dare you—"

Kana spoke up.

"Are you guys gay?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **And I give you the Alpha Pair! I tweaked their personalities a bit to make my #1 pair be a bit cuter. Hahaha! Review please~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm bringing the Hyoutei boys back! This is a fic about Atobe's sister, after all. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! I do own my OCs and this story of course~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"PUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh come on, Akira, that wasn't so funny.." Kana said.

"What?! Of course, it is! Everyone had doubts about those two's sexuality but no one dared smash it into their faces!" said the captain, as she laughed and laughed. Kana had just told her about the 'are you gay' incident, which spread like wildfire.

Kana winced as she remembered that moment. _Me and my stupid mouth._

_*Flashback*_

_"Are you guys gay?"_

_The two turned their heads toward her. Kana could practically feel the wrath of a tiger emanating from Sanada. Yukimura, on the other hand, looked as if someone had just dangled a dead cat in front of him. Uh-oh._

_"Oh, sorry. Was that supposed to be a secret?" Kana asked, her eyes darting to see if anyone had heard her._

_The two continued glaring at her._

_"No, we are not homosexuals. We are perfectly straight men." Sanada said firmly. He couldn't let his manly pride be bashed by her._

_"Oh, right. Gotcha. You guys "aren't" homosexuals." Kana said, as she winked at the two._

_"No, we really are not." Yukimura said, this time in a stronger tone._

_"No, it's okay! I'm cool with it! I've met gay guys in London before!" the girl gave them two thumbs-up._

_"I'm afraid you've got it wrong, Atobe-san. We are really heterosexual." Yukimura supplied once more._

_"Riiiight. That's what I'll tell everyone, neh? So they'd—"_

_"WE ARE NOT GAY!" Sanada finally burst._

_Silence._

_Everyone stared at the three._

_Kana stared back at the vice-captain._

_"Oh… you really aren't…?"_

_*End*_

"Jeez, Kana. I thought you were smart!" Akira said.

"I am! I just really thought they were gay, you know! Plus, Yukimura looks awfully pretty for a boy. Heck, he might be prettier than me." Kana answered back.

"True, true. Although that's one of the few times Sanada actually lost his composure, you know? Man, you must have really ticked him off!" Akira said, as she erupted in laughter again.

"I knoooow. What am I going to do!" Kana yelled in defeat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh, calm down, Genichirou. She looked like she truly thought we were gay, you know. It's not like she was making fun of us." Yukimura said, calmly. He knew his friend was still fuming from the incident earlier.

"She's too careless! Just what part of me is gay? I look masculine!" his vice-captain said, angrily.

"I know and everyone knows. But it's not like we haven't heard that rumor before, neh?"

"That's because you look too much like a girl, Seiichi."

"Excuse me?" Yukimura said, his eyebrows raised.

"You know I am right. Ask Renji. He'll say, "Probability the Rikkai population thinks Seiichi looks more like a girl: 90%". " Sanada stared at him.

Yukimura sighed. He knew his feminine features.

"But this is actually the first time someone told us, neh? We'd just hear the rumors from Renji." he smiled, as he remembered the incident.

"That girl needs to think before she speaks!" Sanada said.

"Yea, she does." Yukimura chuckled.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shishido Ryou looked at the grandeur before him.

"What are you doing, Kana?" he asked the girl. Apparently, she baked at least five batches of cookies and three batches of cupcakes, which all looked delicious.

"Are you dumb, Ryou?" Kana said, as she rolled her eyes.

"These are great, Kana-chan! I'll have some more!" Gakuto exclaimed as he grabbed four cookies at once.

"I'm not dumb. Just why are you baking so many? You have thousands of maids under you, you know." Shishido retorted back. He was seated beside the large table placed at the center of one of the Atobe mansion's extravagant kitchens.

Kana picked up a cookie and bit into it. "These batches are just not doing it for me! Urgh, where are those cookbooks!" she said as she reached into a bookshelf.

"Oy, Kana. Answer me. Why are you baking?" Shishido pressed once more.

Kana picked up a mixing bowl and looked down at it, as if it was the most interesting in the world. "Well, I have to give these to some people as an apology…"

Jirou looked up from his seat, with a mouthful of blueberry cupcakes. "Apology? Why?"

Kana mumbled something.

"What? Speak up, idiot." Shishido said.

"It's just that… I called Sanada and Yukimura… gay…" she said, her eyes staring down at the floor.

"So?" Gakuto asked.

"Yeah, aren't they really gay?" Jirou commented.

Kana looked up. "I thought so, too! This is why we are friends!" She said as she high-fived both Gakuto and Jirou.

"But they're actually not. Sanada shouted at me. I even told them I was cool with them being gay.."

"Are you an idiot?! No straight man likes to be called gay!" Shishido scolded her.

"Well, I've learned that lesson the hard way, thank you very much. That's why I'm baking these cookies. As a peace offering. Anyway, where is Keigo?" she asked the three.

"He said he was craving for takoyaki.." Gakuto answered.

"So he's in Osaka, huh?" Kana said absent-mindedly, as she flipped the pages of the cookbook.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Thud._

Yukimura looked at his desk. A blue plastic bag tied with blue ribbons was on it. And it looked like it held chocolate chips.

He looked up at the person standing in front of him.

"This is a peace offering. For what I said yesterday." Kana looked at him, straight in the eye.

_Shouldn't the person who is apologizing look even a little bit sheepish?_

"And look, the plastic's blue, because blue is the color of boys, right? Like in a baby boy's room, the wallpaper is blue. And even the ribbons are blue, to accentuate the masculinity. Although pink was originally for the males a few decades back... But I thought you'd get angry if I gave you a pink bag so I stuck with modern time color choices and that is blue." Kana pointed at the bag, as if giving a presentation.

Yukimura smiled.

"A simple sorry would've sufficed, Atobe-san."

"Well, we Atobes do not go for simple. And these were all made by me, so be thankful!" she said, as she walked away.

_Why do I have to be thankful when she was the one who committed a mistake?_

Yukimura grabbed a cookie. _She looked so sorry when Genichirou shouted at her yesterday but now she's a female Keigo.. _This girl becomes more and more amusing by the day.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sanada looked behind him as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"GOMEN NA SAI, SANADA-KUN! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE HOMO, BUT NOW, I REALIZE YOU ARE COMPLETELY MANLY! YOU ARE THE MANLIEST OF ALL THE MEN! YOUR TESTOSTERONE LEVELS ARE THE HIGHEST OF ALL MEN! I AM SORRY AND PLEASE ACCEPT THESE COOKIES!" Kana yelled, as she practically threw the blue bag into his face.

Sanada stared at her back figure in confusion. _What just happened.._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, I received a bag of cookies from Atobe-san today." Yukimura said.

"I did, too. Although she kept on apologizing and calling me a man.." Sanada replied.

"Huh? She did?" the blue-haired boy asked in confusion.

"Yes, why?"

"She somehow told me to be thankful that she personally made the cookies.." he said, as he stared at the bag in his hands.

"I told you. Unpredictable." Yanagi commented, as he walked past them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana stared at her ceiling, as she laid down on her bed. _Why am I so bipolar? _ She grimaced as she remembered how she apologized to Sanada. _Compliment his testosterone levels, Kana?_

She remembered the way she apologized to Yukimura, too. _I didn't even say sorry, once._

Kana sighed. She didn't know why she had done all those things, but she figured Sanada shouting at her with his rage face had something to do with her unlady-like apology. And she figured Yukimura's way of just ticking her off with his smile also affected her apology.

Suddenly, someone knocked at her bedroom door. "Oy, Kana. You awake?" Keigo's voice filled the room.

"Yeah, why?" Kana sat up as she looked at her twin brother.

"I brought home some takoyaki. Do you want some? I found this hotel which served takoyaki with gold bits and I thought you'd like some to cheer you up, since you had that gay incident with Yukimura and Sanada." Keigo held out a tray with takoyaki.

"Urgh, you heard about that?" Kana stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Yeah, Shishido couldn't stop talking about it."

"Remind me to hit him next time. But no thanks, Keigo. I'm fine. I'm not in the mood for takoyaki. " She replied.

"Wow, this is what I get after offering you generosity? Huh, the King is insulted! Rot in your room, Kana." Her brother shouted, as he closed the door loudly. Kana stared at her door.

_I guess this bipolar attitude runs in the family, neh?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, Kana was absent. Yukimura stared at her seat and wondered why this girl wasn't in school. _It couldn't be about the incident, right? Her apology proved that._

Miles away, Oshitari Yuushi looked at the seat beside him. _Keigo is absent today? Did one of his fingernails break off again?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"But, Mom. I told you. I am not interested."

"Nonsense, Kana. You are already fifteen. Three more years and you'll be eligible to handle the Atobe corporation." Her mom said as she watched her daughter was fitted into numerous gowns.

They were in Kana's room and dozens of designers had come to present their designs to Kana. It would be a huge honor if the Atobe princess wore dresses they made. Not to mention the money the Atobes would give them.

"So? Why are we inviting all these people to my birthday party? Can't I have one simple celebration? And just have my best friend be flown from London to Japan?" Kana asked in despair.

"No! An Atobe having a simple celebration? Ridiculous! Especially that your sixteenth birthday is coming up. This one has to be more extravagant! And you know why there are so many people coming. It is better for you to know your future business partners at such a young age, Kana." Her mother explained, before she took a call.

Then, Atobe Keigo strode into the room, wearing a magnificent dark blue suit.

"Be awed by my beauty!" he struck a ridiculous pose, which Kana laughed at.

"What are you laughing at? I look just perfect, don't I? After all, the subject of the party is me! And I am always perfect!"

"My, my. It seems as if you got most of mother's genes." Kana commented.

"I just don't get why you do not want a huge celebration, Kana. We're turning sixteen! This party has to be more awesome, more extravagant, and more fabulous!"

"Yeah, yeah. And spend the entire night doing what? Saying hello to Dad's business partners and pretending as if dancing with their sons isn't as boring as it actually is?" Kana stared at him.

"I know, Kana. Let's just make the best of it, neh?" Keigo said, giving her a warm smile.

Kana knew she could count on her brother in times like this.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the party, I'm inviting the whole Hyoutei Gakuen Middle School. Are you inviting Rikkai?"

_Akira, sure. But who else? Certainly not those tennis (previously gay) bastards._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: ** Kana and Keigo are both bipolar, hehe~ But this trait actually comes from something deeper, you'll see!

The two are turning sixteen! Atobe is actually just 14 in the manga, but let's pretend they're turning 16, neh? They look too old (and too hot!) to be 14 anyway~ ((even though sixteen is for high school already..))

Kana's best friend from London will be introduced in the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long for her to come out~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! Chapter 6~ Here is Kana's best friend from London mehehe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Atobe Kana, Hitachiin Akira and Haninozuka Nanami are mine, though~ If some of you noticed, yes, Hitachiin and Haninozuka are from Ouran High School Host Club! myehehe ((and Seiichi, in my dreams..))

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"YOU DARE CALL ME ONLY NOW?! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS IN LONDON? YOU SICK *toot*-ER! IT'S *toot*-ING 3 AM IN THE MORNING!"

Kana sighed as she looked at her phone in her hand. It was far away from her ear, but her best friend's voice still rang like a bell.

"Well, hello, Nanami. Yes, I've missed you too."

"YOU *toot*-ER! IMMA CUT YOU!"

"Oh, how was the UK Open Preliminaries? I heard you made quite a buzz."

"I BET YOU WERE JUST BASKING IN THE GLORY OF HAVING THOSE JAPANESE BOYS OGLE AT YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL! "

"Oh, really? Good luck in your next match! I am sure you will do well~" Kana said, her phone in her right ear. When Nanami was going off like this, it was best to ignore her. Her best friend had a tendency to go… overboard.

"AND HOW ABOUT THE THINGS I ASKED YOU TO BUY ME, HUH? YOU TOO BUSY FLAUNTING YOUR *toot*-ING CURVES TO REMEMBER ME?"

"My birthday's coming up. Would you like to fly back or is your *toot*-ing voice gonna carry your lazy ass down here?"

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT! MY BABY KANA IS TURNING SIXTEEN! HOW ARE THE PREPARATIONS GROWING! OH, I REMEMBER SIXTEEN, SUCH A LOVELY AGE TO BE~"

_And I thought I was bipolar._

"YOU STILL ARE, *toot*-ER! AND IT'S "HOW ARE THE PREPARATIONS GOING, NOT GROWING", IDIOT! NOW CALM DOWN!" Kana finally burst.

Nanami laughed. "So, how are you? What's up with your school, Rikeii, was it?"

"It's Rikkai, genius. And I've met this new girl, she's a delight. But the boys, urgh."

"Ooooh, are dem boys giving you a hard time?"

"Not like that, but this one keeps calling me Atobe." Kana frowned, as she remembered Yukimura. _Damn Yukimura and his creepy face._

"Atobe, huh? That sucks."

"And the tennis club, geez! They were full of all these fangirls of the boys' tennis club, and they just joined to see their lovely idols. But we managed to remove them."

"Oooh, good for you! How 'bout Keigo, he doing alright?"

Kana smiled, as she eased herself into the conversation. _Countries apart, but we're still the same._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Atobe Mizuki stared at the plethora of gown designs laid in front of her desk. It was late Monday afternoon and she was choosing which dress would best suit her daughter. _Why am I the only female getting worked up over this celebration? Are Keigo and Kana really twins.. _

But she nearly laughed and lost composure, remembering that day where she nearly gave up, giving birth to her wonderful children. With one phone in her hand and the other gracefully poised on her right hip, she gave orders at the party planners she had hired.

"Mayumi, are the flowers ready?"

"Yes, Atobe-sama, the Saffron flowers, 17th Century Tulip Bulbs and the Primula Japonica are ready, together with the complementary flowers and plants. The Juliet Rose for Kana-sama and Keigo-sama's dance is also at hand." ((The Juliet Rose is the most expensive flower in the world, at 3M Euro))

"Chinen, the food? Did the chefs call?"

"Yes. Chefs Jamie Oliver and Gordon Ramsay from the United States, Chef Alain Ducasse from France, Chef Edward Kwon from South Korea, Chef Giada de Laurentiis from Italy and Chefs Jiro Ono and Hiroyuki Sakai from Japan have already confirmed their presences."

"Jina, the rest of the decorations. Go." The First Lady of the Atobe Corporation pointed to the said party planner.

"The deep purple velvet curtains have arrived, as well as the red carpets. The new chandeliers from Italy have already been shipped and the gold-plated invitations have been sent out. Keigo-sama's guests have already responded; 150 are coming."

"How about Kana?"

"It seems Kana-sama has not yet invited anyone. Although, she did ask for 2 invitations."

"WHAT? ONLY 2?!" Mizuki glared at her planner, before remembering she wasn't at fault. _Jeez, this girl! How are we supposed to know where the party will be held if there are uncertain numbers?_

The First Lady could only sigh and sit down, while staring at the gown designs.

_This party has to go smoothly and perfectly; extravagance and class into one. After all, it is not just a birthday celebration…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana walked out of her classroom, 3-A, and headed down the corridor to 3-C, where Akira was placed. She opened the doors and entered. No one would object; it was lunchtime already.

"Hey, Akira. Are you free on the 4th of October?" she asked her captain, who was munching down her lunch. She eyed the food. _Hmm, homemade bento…_

"Yes, I think. Why?" the girl replied, with food still in her mouth.

"Ew, close your mouth, Akira. And don't tell anyone, but here." She said, as she handed over a golden envelope, with a metal pink rose as a lock. The receiver stared at it in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Just open it, woman."

Akira proceeded to open the envelope, in which a pale pink paper was placed. It said,

"You have been invited to celebrate with us our 16th birthday, on the 4th of October, 8 PM, at the Atobe Mansion. Please do check the RSVP, and send it to us so we can prepare your seat at the event.

The dress attire is strictly formal. We are expecting to see you!

– Atobe Keigo & Atobe Kana"

And with the paper came a map, showing the way to the Mansion and a small paper that said,

" If you are attending, please check off the cuisine you would like to eat on the said night:

o American

o French

o Italian

o Korean

o Japanese"

Akira stared at her friend, mouth open. "You're serious? But this is like a rich people party!"

"So?" Kana questioned.

"So, I'm not going to fit in! I don't play golf, I don't drink wine or scotch, I don't wear Chanel or Prada or Gucci, I don't speak and stick my nose up high, I don't have a butler who irons the newspaper for me, I don't have maids who run my bubble bath in my marble bathroom, I don't—"

"Wow, you have a strong stereotype of rich people, don't you?" Kana laughed.

"Oho? Tell me that you don't have any of those things." Akira looked at Kana, as the girl stared back, unable to say a word.

"Well, I don't stick my nose up high…" Kana mumbled.

"Aha! But you do have the maids and the butlers and the baths and the—"

"Oh, shut up! Just come, will you? And besides, my best friend from London is coming too, and I would like to introduce you guys to each other." Kana said.

"Oh, is he cute? Is he a potential boyfr—"

"He's a she, Akira." And with that, the girl's face fell.

"You're no fun, Kana. But still! What am I going to wear?" the captain raised her hands in exasperation. Kana could see her panicking. It was obvious she wasn't used to this.

"Well, that's what I am here for, right?" Kana winked at Akira, who beamed back. It had been a long time since she had gone shopping with a friend.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oy, Kana. Who are you inviting?" Keigo asked, as he barged into Kana's room.

"Hi, Keigo. Come in! And by the way, thanks for knocking." She glared at her brother, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I've invited 150. How about you?" the King said, as he sat down on Kana's couch.

"WOAH, 150?!" Kana exclaimed, her eyes wide. "But why am I still surprised? You always go big."

"Hn, I know. So you?"

"Only 2…" she mumbled, staring back at the book she was reading.

"WHAT?" Keigo yelled, both in confusion and in shock.

"Jeez, you and Mother are so much alike, it's a wonder you were born with testicles." Kana commented.

Keigo made a sour face. "Words, please. You're an Atobe."

"Testicles, testicles, testicles, oh mighty testicles, Keigo's testi—"

"Stop avoiding the subject!"

"Well, I'm not like you, who conquered Hyoutei in a day, you know? And I've only made one friend in Rikkai. I don't bother with the others anyway." Kana explained.

"So the other one you're inviting is Nanami?"

"Uh-huh."

"But still, 2 are too few! Invite more, you'll feel less lonely." Keigo sat down on her bed, putting her book away, as he looked her in the eye.

"Aww, you guys will be there! And why should I invite girls I don't even know? I'll just be a topic of gossip again."

"Okay, okay. Fine. Good thing you're friends with Yuushi and the others." Keigo said, as he exited the room. Kana failed to see the smirk Keigo's face held whenever Jirou was late, or whenever Gakuto was too talkative or whenever he made the tennis club run 500 laps.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, guys!" Kana greeted her teammates cheerfully. _If I am to make more friends, these are the people to be with._

It was practice again, and the team of six were changing into their jerseys.

"You know, tennis teams usually have 8-9 people. Or the regulars, at least." Kana said, hoping to start a conversation. Despite socializing with the elite of the business world, Kana still held up her bipolar attitude; she was a loser when it came to making friends personally.

"Yeah! I was thinking about that, too! Gods, it's a shame tennis became a fangirling sport in Rikkai now, because of those boys." A girl named Hajime Yuri responded. _She replied! She replied! Banzai!_

"How about holding auditions again? The District Tournament is starting in 2 months, and we're short of people." Akira supplied.

"Oh, I know this girl who plays tennis, too!" a girl named Fujioka Saya said.

"Ah yeah, there's this girl also, who dropped out during 2nd year when she got irritated by those ridiculous fangirls." Takasu Ami commented. Kana smiled; the conversation was going well.

"I'll work on the posters! I know my way around photo editors~" a girl named Aisaka Mei volunteered.

"Nice!" the captain complimented.

"Hey, Atobe-san—" Yuri began to ask.

"Oh, it's Kana-san." Kana smiled.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to have a match with me, Kana-chan?" Yuri smiled back, as she held up her racket.

_Good job, Kana! GOOD JOB! _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akira looked at her new friend. "See, that wasn't so bad. I don't get why you're so afraid of making friends, with all that elite balls and wealthy bazinga zinga."

"I'm not that afraid. I'm just awkward around new people, you know, when the prospect of business isn't dangling in the air. That's why I was thankful you were such a loud bi—"

"Continue and I'll smack you."

"Biyuuutifuuuul girl who is so friendly!" Kana laughed, as Akira raised her eyebrows, only to laugh later. The two were in the high-class end of Shibuya, shopping for a dress. Akira couldn't read the name outside the shop properly; it was in English, and it seemed like a name.

"I'm thinking of inviting the girls to the party. Keigo wants me to invite more people anyway." Kana said, as she flipped through the racks.

"Then, why don't you invite Yukimura? Some people saw you two conversing." Akira replied.

"Uh-huh. And let that stupid smile of his ruin my night?"

"Stupid? His smile is angelic!" Akira retorted, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look at this one!" Kana held up a red chiffon dress.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura Seiichi opened the gates to his house, before checking the mailbox, like he usually did. He skimmed through the papers. _Electric bill, advertisement, another advertisement, a gold envelope, letter to Mo—wait, gold?_

The captain looked at the gold envelope in wonder. _Who is this for?_ But as he read the contents, he smiled.

_Even MORE amusing._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana smiled as she made her way back to her classroom. She had just given the invitations to Yuri, Ami, Mei and Saya, and they all warmly agreed to come. Her heart was beating fast, in a good way, as she remembered how Yuri had hugged her and how Saya had thanked her profoundly. She also remembered Ami's and Mei's shocked faces, and how they smiled back at her so wholeheartedly.

_I guess Rikkai girls aren't that bad, after all._

She walked down the aisles, headed for her seat, when she noticed a group of boys near her desk. _Oh, the boys' tennis team. What are they doing here?_

She sat down as she noticed the members gathered around Yukimura's and Sanada's desks. _Tennis stuff, maybe. The Kantou Tournament is nearing, after all._

She was about to lower her head to sleep, like she usually did, when someone poked her in the cheek. She looked up in irritation and saw silver hair.

"Hey, you're Kana-chan, right?"

"Niou Masaharu. And yes, I am." She looked at him.

"Ah, Kana-senpai!" Kirihara walked to her desk in a hurry. "Say, what do you wear to a high-end party?"

"Huh?" Kana asked, in confusion.

"High-end parties. You're used to that, right?" Marui Bunta asked her, blowing bubblegum.

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, we've got to look good, you know." Niou smiled lazily.

"Huh, what?" Kana asked again. _Did these people get high or something.._

"You know, for your party!" Jackal supplied.

"What party?" she asked again.

"You did invite us, right?" Yanagi commented.

"Invite you to where?!" Kana said, getting irritated. _These boys are not making any sense._

Yukimura held up a familiar golden envelope. "You don't remember your own birthday party, Atobe-san?" he smiled.

Kana stared at the envelope, wide-eyed.

_ATOBE KEIGO, YOU *TOOT*-ER!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I'm sorryyyy, this chapter sucked! But I promise, the next will be better!

Kana's really afraid of making friends ((and she kind of mentions why)), Nanami's coming to Japan, the Rikkai boys are going to the birthday party ((where the Hyoutei boys will be too mehehe)) and it seems like Atobe Mizuki has something else in mind!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone!~ Here's Chapter 7, where the Hyoutei regulars and the Rikkai regulars figure out what to get the twins for their birthday. And a hint on who has a secret crush on Kana! Mehehehe~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Atobe Kana, Hitachiin Akira, Haninozuka Nanami and the rest of the OCs are mine, though~ *u*

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"KEIGO, YOU POMPOUS BASTARD!" Kana rushed into his room, fury evident on her face.

"Oh, look. The Grinch has arrived." Keigo smiled sarcastically.

"WHY DID YOU INVITE THOSE PEOPLE?!" she raised her voice higher, her finger pointing directly at his nose. Keigo grinned; his sister's angry face was amusing, not the least bit scary. And besides, what he did wasn't illegal, right?

"I assume you're talking about those invitations I gave to Yukimura Seiichi and his team. I heard you were classmates with him, Sanada and Yanagi and I thought you were friends."

"Well, we are not and I am mad at you for doing this! Don't you know how much he irritates me?" Kana paced around his room, her hands on her face.

"Oh, it's not that big a deal. You probably won't even see him in the event. Father invited so many partners, _again."_ Keigo swished his non-alcoholic wine in his glass.

"Maybe, but still!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I figured you'd be better friends with them this way. Inviting someone to your party is always good socialization."

"Fine. But you still did this behind my back, so you owe me something! You better make your present real good this time, Mister." Kana said, as she left his room.

_I always outdo you in presents, dear sister._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mukahi Gakuto was sitting inside an ice-cream shop with Choutarou, Oshitari, Shishido and Jirou when he had an idea.

"How about I get her bread?! Kana-chan loves bread, right? I remember her telling me that it's her #1 weakness!" Gakuto smiled at his friends, who stared blankly at him.

"Really, Mukahi? Bread is your gift to the girl who owns 1.25% of the Atobe stocks?" Oshitari looked at him. ((I was watching this k-drama the other day, and it turns out, 1.25% is already BIG.))

Gakuto grunted. "Well, what do you get a girl who has everything and can buy anything?!" he raised his fist in annoyance.

"Why do senpai-tachi keep on thinking of ideas for Kana-senpai, not Atobe-buchou?" Choutarou asked.

"Don't you remember, Choutarou? Atobe only asked for one thing." Shishido looked up at his kouhai.

"AH! Winning the Nationals! Now, I remember."

The five were silent, remembering how their captain sat down them once in a meeting, before the school year, and telling them, _"If you guys do your best, like we always do, and we go and win the Nationals, I will think of it as the best birthday present. This year, after all, is my last as your captain and I'd like to leave you guys the memory of having me as your captain the year Hyoutei ranked #1."_

The team was taken aback by surprise; it was the first time they all saw the King look sentimental, his high and mighty façade wearing away as his inner tennis player and team captain showed colors. Gakuto knew that everyone, except for Atobe himself and Kabaji, nearly shed tears after the King left the locker room and the rest were left. It wasn't everyday their proud and egoistic leader said something that, Gakuto hated admitting this, touched their hearts.

"But that's taken care of, right? We're totally defeating everyone anyway!" Jirou smiled at his teammates, who all put grins on their faces. He had confidence in his team.

"Of course. We're taking the crown from Rikkai." Oshitari added.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura Seiichi looked at his teammates, who were all eagerly participating in a conversation they've started hours ago.

"How about flowers? And chocolates?" Kirihara asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Bakaya! It's not White Day!" Niou said, laughing. "You really don't know your way with the ladies, Akaya."

"Oh yeah? What are you getting her, Masa?" Marui asked, his right eyebrow raised.

"A necklace. Ladies loooove jewelry." Niou said, smiling smugly.

"And you think that Atobe Kana, the heir to the Atobe conglomerate, who is destined to own billions when she reaches 18, cannot buy herself diamonds, rubies and sapphires, Masaharu?" Yagyuu pushed his glasses up his nose, judgment in his voice. Niou reddened.

"Well, it's from me! There's a saying "there are thoughts that count", Hiroshi!" Niou yelled.

"Senpai, you're the idiot! The saying is actually "the thought is counting"!" Kirihara shouted.

Jackal sighed. "Why are my teammates so stupid.. It's "it's the thought that counts"... "

Yukimura laughed. "What are you getting her, Jackal?" the buchou asked.

"I was thinking of writing a card, with my thank-you message inside, and a bracelet with her name carved."

The others looked at their defense specialist in surprise. "Wow, Jackal! You must have given this a lot of thought!" Marui complimented.

"Not bad, senpai! Can I have the bracelet, though? I keep on having bad ideas.." Kirihara said.

"Akaya, think of your own gift. Jackal worked hard in thinking this on his own." Sanada scolded the 2nd year.

"Oh yeah, what are you getting Kana-senpai, fuku-buchou?" the junior asked.

"A calligraphy letter." Came the usual stoic answer.

"As expected.." Niou commented, snickering.

"That reminds me, Seiichi. Are we also getting Atobe Keigo a present? It's also his birthday, and technically, he was the one who invited us." Sanada asked his childhood friend.

Yukimura smiled, as he remembered how Kana, or Atobe-san, got angry earlier.

_Flashback:_

_"OOOH, ATOBE KEIGO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO SPOON YOUR EYES OUT AND TOSS THEM TO A FIRE! AND CHOP UP YOUR LEGS AND GIVE THEM TO KABAJI! AND I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I USE YOUR FAVORITE NON-ALCOHOLIC WINE TO WASH MY HAIR!" Kana clenched her fist, stomping it on her desk. Her eyes were on fire and even Kirihara had to back away; the girl was clearly infuriated. _

_"Kana-senpai, you don't want to invite us…?" Kirihara asked, trembling. Yukimura had to look at his kouhai; was the devil ace sad? _

_Kana had the same surprised look on her face, along with the Rikkai regulars, as she stared up at Kirihara. Immediately, her expression changed._

_"Oh, gomen ne, Kirihara-kun. I was just thinking that our birthday party could become a bother to you guys!" she said as she ruffled the younger boy's hair._

_"It's not a bother, Kana-senpai! And I would really like to come!" Kirihara exclaimed._

_"Well, if you want to… then I guess I have no choice, right?" she gave him a wide smile, as the 2__nd__ year and a certain redhead began jumping up and down. The regulars went back to their conversation; worrying about their attires._

_Yukimura noticed how Kana's eyes were fixated on Kirihara; they held a certain gleam. Huh, she seems happy. I wonder why.., the captain thought._

_End of Flashback_

"If you guys want to. I suggest thinking up of a gift for Atobe-san first; she is our schoolmate." He replied.

"I'm getting Atobe-kun a gift, too. It's manners." Yagyuu said.

"As expected of The Gentleman." Marui commented.

Yukimura noticed the figure seated beside him, who had been quiet all along. "What's wrong, Renji? You've been quiet."

He heard a mumble, which sounded like this, "All this data and I still can't think of a proper gift…"

"Neh, buchou! What are you getting Kana-chan?" Marui asked.

Yukimura smiled. "I still don't know yet.."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

An hour later, Gakuto was walking down the streets of Tokyo, occasionally peering through shop windows. The five left the ice-cream shop and separated; Oshitari boasting his knowledge of women would enable him to find a perfect gift but Gakuto swore he was headed to a lingerie shop, Jirou going off to god-knows-what but probably to sleep, Choutarou saying his mom needed him home, which left him to go shopping with just Shishido.

"What are you really getting her, Gakuto?" Shishido Ryou, who was walking beside him, asked.

"I'm sticking to my bread idea. It's genius!" he asked, with complete confidence that Kana would like his gift.

"Say, what are you getting her, Ryou?", he asked his friend.

"Just some flowers, I guess. I don't really care."

"Wow, what a good fri—" Gakuto commented, his eyes rolling, only to be cut off by Shishido.

"But then again, she likes books, but I can't get her a book; that's boring.. How about shoes.. but she owns a thousand… or a hair accessory or make-up… but she looks perfect already…" Shishido began mumbling to himself, his voice trailing off yet it was clear he was in deep thought; his furrowed eyebrows proved that.

Gakuto had to smile. _Oh, my dense friend.. Just what will it take for you to realize that you like Kana-chan?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's so short! /cries/ So, what do you guys think? Shishido likes Kana! I've laid out a few hints in the previous chapters, but they're so subtle ;_;

Next chapter, Keigo's and Kana's birthday! It's going to be longer than my usual chapters, mehe~ And I've got a lot in store for this one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank all those who are following this story and those who have favorited it, too! And thank you for the reviews also! I am very very happpyyyy~ Hahahaha!

And here I present, the 16th birthday of the Atobe twins!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Atobe Kana, Hitachiin Akira, Haninozuka Nanami and the others are mine, though.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saturday morning. October 4th. Atobe Kana was woken up by gentle taps on her shoulder from her main maid, Honda Rinko. The heiress opened her eyes slowly, the rays of the sun invading her slumber.

"Oh, good morning, Honda-san." She greeted her helper, who smiled.

"Good morning too, Young Mistress. And if I may, I would like to greet you "Happy Birthday!" and give you a gift." Honda said.

Kana looked up in delight. "Honda-san, you don't need permission to do that."

"Well then, Happy Birthday, Young Mistress! And here is a gift my daughter and I made especially for you. She wanted to do something with her own hands, as a thank-you for the time Young Mistress bought her dresses." Honda greeted as she handed Kana a small wrapped box.

Kana eagerly took the box and unwrapped it; a clay figurine lay inside, shaped into an angel.

"Wow, this is so cool! Maya-chan made this? Your daughter is very talented, Honda-san!" Kana exclaimed, as she took the figurine in her hands.

"Thank you, Young Mistress. Maya said she wanted to make an angel because Young Mistress has been an angel on Earth sent from Heaven to her." Honda replied. Kana stared at the gift, eyes tearing up as she remembered the time Honda's daughter visited the mansion, to give her mother something.

On a summer, when Kana had visited her home in Tokyo, she had bumped into the young girl, who was lost inside the gigantic house; Kana had noticed her gorgeous big brown eyes. She remembered how Maya had called her 'beautiful onee-chan' as she led the girl to her mother, and after that, Kana took the young girl shopping for cute dresses. Maya reminded her of the times she and Keigo wished for a younger sibling, be it a girl or a boy.

"Thank you, Honda-san. I am very happy. Maya's coming tonight, am I right?" Kana asked, smiling happily at her helper. This day was off to a very good start.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Atobe Keigo was already up and about when the grandfather clock in his room struck six times, indicating that it was six am in the morning. An aging butler entered his room after knocking, and was surprised when he saw the Young Master already dressed.

"Good morning, Young Master. And may I make a statement?" asked Ueda Akihiko.

"Proceed." Keigo commanded.

"Happy Birthday, Young Master. And I apologize, I have not brought the Young Master a gift. Any excuse I present will be unacceptable, as I am a servant of this—" Ueda began saying.

"Thank you for the greeting, Ueda. Do not worry; I am not mad that you have not given me a present. I expect that I'll receive hundreds from Father's business partners, anyway." Keigo said, as he drank his usual Earl Grey morning tea.

Ueda smiled at his master. "Ah, yes, thank you, Young Master. Then, if the Young Master does not need any help, I shall excuse myself." He said, as he bowed before exiting the room.

"Ueda." Keigo said, just before the servant left the room.

"Did you and your family move in to your new house comfortably, or should I have bought a larger house?"

Ueda clenched the doorknob, tears threatening to fall. "We have moved comfortably, Young Master! Words cannot express how grateful I really—" He knew that the Young Master had bought his family a new home, yet he couldn't find the right words and the right time to thank him.

"Do not thank me. You have deserved that. Don't think I don't notice the extra blankets on me when I fall asleep in the library or my new polished shoes even when I don't order you to do them or you walking my dog when I am too tired to do so and the million other things. I am grateful to have you by my side, Ueda." Keigo smiled at his butler.

Ueda bowed excessively, before exiting the room in a hurry. He cannot let the Young Master see him crying now, can he?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Atobe Mizuki shouted orders to her servants, even at only 7AM. With her platoon of party planners at her side and a thousand helpers under her command, she vowed to make this party the best her children have ever had. _And of course, our partners have to be impressed.._

"Madame, the swan ice sculpture has arrived." A servant said.

"Alright, place it in the basement ice room. Make sure it doesn't melt."

"Madame, the chandeliers have been placed in the ballroom. The tables and chairs have been set in the dining room and the designers are working on the flower arrangements."

"Good. Report back to me when everything is finished."

Mizuki sighed. _All this effort had better do good.. The future of the Atobe conglomerate may lie in this event._

"Honda, where is Kana? Is she already awake? How about Keigo?" Mizuki asked Kana's maid.

"Yes, Madame. The Young Mistress has already dressed and is having breakfast with the Young Master." Honda replied, as she bowed in respect.

"Oh. After they've eaten, tell them to come to me. They're in for a final dance practice and then make-up and then getting into their outfits."

"Yes, Madame."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hiyoshi Wakashi was seated comfortably in the couch inside Oshitari's room, when Gakuto came barging in. The moon was just settling in the night sky, Hiyoshi noticed.

"I am so excited! I heard there are going to be lots of sweets again!" the redhead exclaimed. The team had agreed to meet in Oshitari's house and go to the Atobe Mansion together. Hiyoshi, Oshitari, Shishido, Jirou and Choutarou had already come. And Gakuto was the only one they were waiting for. Kabaji was probably already at the Atobe Mansion, anyway.

"Mukahi-san, you're too loud." Hiyoshi said.

"I can't help it! Keigo's and Kana's birthday parties are always fun, despite being oh-so-elegant. The food is always so delicious!"

Shishido grinned. "Remind me to prevent Choutarou from drinking too much wine, eh?"

Jirou laughed. "Ah! That's right! Ootori-kun had a stomachache because of too much wine! You spent like what, an hour, in the bathroom?"

"I told you to forget the incident, senpai! It's not my fault, the wine was delicious!" the second year yelled, embarrassment covering his face.

"Now, now. Do you guys have your presents?" Oshitari asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Now let's go celebrate!" he exclaimed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mou, I am really nervous, senpai!" Kirihara yelled. The Rikkai regulars were all seated in the Niou family van, all dressed up and ready to go to the birthday party.

"Why is that, Akaya?" Yukimura laughed.

"Well, what if the party is like really really elegant? And we do not know what to do? And we end up embarrassing ourselves?!" the second year was panicking.

"Oho, I thought you were excited." Marui said.

"I am! But I am also nervous!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Akaya has some good points. I've researched on the Atobes' birthday parties and as it turns out, they always invite the owners of the largest and most successful companies in Japan, their business partners. When everyone gathers, their total estimated net worth is bigger than a hundred trillion yen." Yanagi said. And with that, the Rikkai regulars were silent.

"OH CRAP, WHAT DO WE DO?!" Marui shouted.

"SENPAI, WHAT IF WE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF OURSELVES?!" Kirihara yelled.

"WE'RE NOT ELEGANT AT ALL! HAVE YOU SEEN MASAHARU EAT?!" Marui shouted back.

"Silence, Akaya! Bunta!" Sanada commanded.

Yukimura smiled. "We'll just have to copy everyone else in the room, neh? And avoid attracting attention. Besides, Keigo and Atobe-san are the main subjects of tonight's event anyway."

Kirihara calmed down. "I suppose you're right, buchou."

"Now then, shall we get going?" Yukimura asked.

"Okay! Now, nee-san, do you know where the Akishima city is.. It says here on the map that the house is on the 3rd street, at the Chiba Village, in Akishima, Tokyo… But I don't know where…" Niou said, as he looked to his older sister for help. Niou Hikari had offered to drive the regulars to the party, saying she wanted to catch a glimpse of the Atobe Mansion.

"You don't know where the house is, yet you seated yourself beside our driver, Masaharu?" Yagyuu asked as the silver-haired boy reddened.

"Of course I'm sitting beside her! She's my sister and this is our van! NIOU FAMILY PRIVILEGES!" Niou yelled.

"You suck at geography, Masa! Let me read that!" Marui shouted back, as he grabbed the map from Niou.

Jackal sighed. "If they act this way in the party… then kill me now…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A valet opened the car door and Oshitari Yuushi got off, and was followed by the rest of the regulars. They all looked up at the majestic sight in front of them. Ten marble steps led to a wide marble porch, where large wooden double doors were placed. The porch had Corinthian columns to the side, holding up the first floor's ceiling 15 feet above the ground. The doors were open, and beside the entrance stood five maids to the left and five butlers to the right. The long picture windows, which almost ran from the ceiling to the floor, enabled one to see through the inside.

Oshitari walked up the steps and was immediately greeted by the first butler. "Good evening, Oshitari-sama. Shall I take your present and place it on the gift table?", the butler pointed to the wrapped boxes in his hands. _As usual, every helper knows every guest.._

Oshitari shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm giving this to Keigo and Kana myself." He walked ahead, where he saw the gigantic lobby. The marble floors gleamed and reflected the light by the glass chandeliers above. The wide staircase at the far north end was carpeted and opened down to the center of the room.

"I've walked by this lobby a hundred times already, but it still astounds me." Gakuto commented.

Men dressed in elegant suits and women dressed in designer gowns were eagerly conversing with each other, glasses of champagne in their hands, while butlers with trays of champagne and wine in their hands roamed the room. Maids with trays of hors d'oeuvres walked among the guests, offering small proportions to those present. Oshitari looked at the far left and right, and saw tables with more plates of appetizers placed. He saw Jirou and Gakuto go there, licking their lips.

"I'm guessing this year's theme is elegance with Japanese traditional designs?" Shishido said, as he stood beside Oshitari.

"The velvet curtains and the ikebana placed in the corners prove that, Shishido." Oshitari looked at dozens of Japanese flower arrangements placed spectacularly around the room. He had to praise Atobe Mizuki; the modern designs of chandeliers and carpets matched the traditional flowers exquisitely. _Are those Saffron flowers? And 17__th__ century tulip bulbs? I heard those are extremely expensive.._

Red plush armchairs were placed conveniently beside the picture windows, where the older guests were seated. A red carpet donned the center of the room, leading from the entrance to the wide staircase at the far north.

"Now, where is our beloved captain and his sister?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The van which held the Rikkai regulars pulled up the Atobe Mansion driveway, after being thoroughly checked by the security guards and the police Dobermans in front of the giant steel gates. Niou's older sister drove slowly, as a lot of cars had already arrived and the drivers were dropping off guests by the entrance.

Niou Masaharu looked out the window and saw that the wide driveway, which had three car lanes, was located in the middle of a landscaped lawn and a huge angel fountain. The driveway cut through the middle of the enormous lawn horizontally, its center at the entrance of the main Atobe Mansion, which had 3 stories, all 15 feet high. To the far left of the lawn, Niou saw a second building and a large rectangular pool. To the far right, a third building was built, placed beside 2 humongous gardens, complete with a gazebo and a meadow.

Niou felt his jaws drop. _One word to describe all this? Enormous._

Everything was enormous when it came to the Atobe property. The house? Enormous? The gates? Enormous? The lawn and the gardens? Enormous? Everything was way too extravagant.

"Well, shit, buchou! Look, Rolls Royce! Audi! Bugatti! Aston Martin!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"What the hell! And we arrive in a Toyota?!" Marui yelled. Niou looked back at his teammate.

"Hey! Be grateful you didn't have to walk from your house to here!" the silver-haired boy scolded.

"That's right. We are grateful that you have driven us here, Niou-san." Yukimura thanked Niou's older sister.

"No problem! But Akaya is right; every single car here is just fantastic…" Hikari commented, as she stared and stared at the extravagance in front of them.

Niou Masaharu felt his heart beating faster. _Oh god, how do we fit in here?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ready?"

Kana looked up at her brother. "You know I'm not."

Keigo smiled. "Well, you have to be. It's nearing 8PM. Get ready for a night of smiling and complimenting others."

Kana laughed softly. "Alright, let's do this." She held Keigo's hand tightly, ignoring the fast heartbeats in her chest. She nodded to the butler who was holding the doorknobs to the room at the top of the wide staircase connecting the second floor to the lobby.

She heard another butler, standing at the bottom of the staircase, announce, "May I present, the honoured celebrants, Atobe Keigo and Atobe Kana!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I don't want to make the birthday chapter reallyyyyy long and bore you guys, so I'm dividing it into two-three chapters!

And did you guys notice? Kana and Keigo are really kind to their helpers~ I'm trying to make a healthy image of the two heirs.

Please bear with me as I fail to describe the extravagance that is the Atobe Mansion.. *sigh* I was trying to find this image of a hotel lobby I saw last year but I couldn't find it /cry/

Anyway, the next chapter is going to a lot cuter and a lot juicier!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **So here is part 2 of the birthday bash! The other one was boringgg, and I apologize! But I wanted to lay the foundations of just how rich the Atobes are~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! I own Atobe Kana, Hitachiin Akira, Haninozuka Nanami and the other OCs~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sanada Genichirou was trying his hardest not to let his jaws drop. It was unmanly to do that. But he could not help it. Why?

First, the van's doors were opened by a butler, who saw Niou's astonished face and Kirihara drooling. Second, ten helpers greeted him and one even offered to take his present to the gift table. Third, there was a mini orchestra playing at the corner of the lobby. Fourth, everyone was dressed extravagantly from head to toe. Fifth, he did not know what the hell those maids were offering him but they were goddamn delicious. Sixth, his first champagne (the non-alcoholic kind, the butler said) soothed his throat. Seventh, he was sure he and his teammates were just out of place!

His ears took hold of a conversation between two wealthy, middle-aged women standing behind him.

"The stocks I bought from the Suzuki Corporation rose by 20%! My my, Suzuki Hajime is really doing well!" said the first woman.

"But not as well as Atobe Hideaki! My stocks in the Atobe Corporation grew by 30%!"

_What stocks? What corporation?!, _Sanada found himself puzzling over every conversation he had heard. He looked over at his teammates, particularly Kirihara and Marui, who were sweating.

"Marui-senpai, how are your s-stocks..!" Kirihara asked nervously, his eyes darting.

"They're doing w-well… In fact, my stocks are getting better, Akaya…" Marui replied.

Sanada had to roll his eyes; his teammates were trying their hardest to fit in. He couldn't blame them though. With everyone in the room holding at least a million in their bank accounts, it was hard not to get intimidated.

"I suggest you just talk normally like you do." A voice said from behind. Sanada turned, and saw a blue-haired guy wearing a blue suit. His glasses shone under the light.

"First time we were invited to a party like this, we ended up having to entertain middle-aged women about how 'wealthy' we are." A redhead commented. _I think this is Mukahi Gakuto..?_

"If it isn't the Hyoutei regulars." Yanagi said.

_Oh, so these are our opponents this year. _

"Best thing to do? Talk quietly and just relax. Don't think about fitting in. No one here cares about guests like us; they only care about meeting Kana and Keigo." Oshitari Yuushi adviced.

"Thank you for the advice, Oshitari-kun." Yukimura said, smiling. Marui, Niou and Kirihara visibly calmed down.

"Oh! It's Marui-kun!" Jirou exclaimed, as he ran to the self-proclaimed tensai, giving him a hug.

"Don't be surprised if Kana and Keigo come up to you and act really really nice, too." Shishido said.

"Really really nice?" Jackal asked.

"You'll know what I mean in a matter of minutes." Shishido grinned.

Suddenly, a butler standing at the bottom left of the staircase announced, "May I present, the honoured celebrants, Atobe Keigo and Atobe Kana!"

Everyone looked up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura Seiichi had his eyes glued to the pair, who had walked down from the top of the staircase to the landing placed between. He took note of the way the two were dressed.

Keigo was dressed in a smart, slim white polo, with a white jacket on top. His white pants, along with his white leather shoes, gave the total look class. The red rose on his breast pocket gave a nice touch to his attire.

Kana, in huge contrast to her brother, was wearing a black dress; its black sequins shining whenever she made a move. The fabric clung to her upper body, her waist and to her hips before flowing down elegantly to the floor. Silver and diamond bands were on her right wrist. She had her hair in a messy bun, to show her diamond earrings and her slim neck.

_ ((For the dress: ))_

Two microphones had been placed in front of the two. _I think they're going to make a speech?_

And true enough, Atobe Keigo opened his mouth.

"Good evening, everyone. Kana and I are extremely pleased to see everyone here tonight, especially that this day is a very special day for the both of us, as we are celebrating sixteen years of our existence." He smiled. _Something's off with Keigo… _Yukimura had noted, yet he could not place what exactly is wrong.

Kana began to speak. "Words cannot express how thankful we both are, to see that our dear friends and honoured guests have graced this humble event—" _Humble, really? _"with their presences. Keigo and I would like to thank each person here from the depths of our hearts for coming tonight." Kana gave off a warm smile. Yukimura's eyes widened. This was the first time he had seen Kana truly smiling. He mentally noted her lips and her crescent-shaped eyes.

_But something's off with Kana, too. What is it?_

The spectators applauded warmly, as the two walked down and met with a couple, who hugged the two. _Their father and mother, I guess?_

Kana and Keigo began walking around the room with their parents, thanking each guest personally.

"That is what I am talking about." Shishido said, referring to his earlier statement.

"I think something is off with the way they are acting? Isn't Atobe Keigo usually egoistic?" Marui asked.

"That's because Keigo didn't use 'Ore-sama' and Kana's words are just way too nice." Gakuto replied.

"Huh? Why?" Kirihara asked.

Choutarou nodded his head towards the family, who were eagerly talking to a man and a woman. "It's called doing good business. Nearly everyone in this room has ties to the Atobe Corporation. Atobe-buchou and Kana-senpai have a huge responsibility on their shoulders tonight, and that is to socialize with the business partners well enough for them to continue their bonds."

The Rikkai regulars stared at Keigo and Kana.

"Isn't this their birthday, though? Shouldn't they have fun?" Niou asked.

"Keigo and Kana both grew up in a socialite world where parties mean business." Oshitari replied. "Look, they're coming this way. Be nice."

Yukimura looked at the family who were heading their way. "Akaya, Masaharu, Bunta. Act nice." He ordered.

The Rikkai regulars watched as Keigo introduced his teammates, who all put on such warm smiles on their faces.

"Oh? Who are these lovely boys?" the woman asked. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. _She doesn't look Japanese, but her Japanese is extremely good._

"Mother, these are my friends from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku." Kana smiled at her mother, then to the regulars. _Oho, friends? _Yukimura smiled in amusement.

"This is Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji. They're in my class, Mother. In fact, Yukimura-kun here has helped me during Math class." Kana gave him a wide smile. _I think this is the first time I've seen her smile warmly. But just when did I help her during Math? She was always asleep!_

"Oh, is that right, Yukimura-kun?" her mother asked, her big blue eyes blinking.

"Yes, Atobe-san. With all due respect, your daughter does not do well in Math, though." Yukimura chuckled softly, his eyes exuding kindness. _Play along, Seiichi.._

Kana's mother laughed. "I apologize. She must have taken that from me. I don't do well with the numbers, too! That's why I rely on Hideaki over here when it comes to finance!"

"Now, now, Mizuki. Let's not share our family secrets, eh?" her husband laughed along. _They get along so well, _Yukimura noted.

"And this is Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Jackal Kuwahara, and their youngest member, the 2nd year Kirihara Akaya. Actually, they're all regulars from the boys' tennis team. They've won the Nationals twice already." Kana added.

"Oh, is that so? You have very talented friends, Kana! Did you also investigate on them to help you with your play style? Isn't that what you did to Tezu—" Mizuki asked her daughter.

"Oh, Mother! Don't just spill my tennis secrets!" Kana exclaimed.

_Investigate?! What is she talking about? But come to think of it, I've never seen Kana play aside from her match with Renji.._

"You look like you're from another country, young man. Are you a foreigner?" Atobe Hideaki asked Jackal, whose face lighted up.

"Yes, Atobe-san. I'm half-Brazilian. I just moved here from Rio de Janeiro three years ago." Jackal replied.

"Ah, Brazil! Very nice country! The beaches are very beautiful!" Hideaki complimented Jackal's home country.

"Well, I must thank you all for coming here tonight. It's not every day that my children turn sixteen, you know." Mizuki smiled at the regulars.

"Oh, no, it is our pleasure, Atobe-san. And if I may say so, you have a lovely home." Sanada complimented. The Atobe First Lady blushed at the remark.

"Why, thank you, Sanada-kun! I do take an interest in interior design. Did you know that these chandeliers—"

"Now, now, Mother. Let's greet the other guests first before you explain who made the vases, eh?" Keigo interrupted.

"You're right, Keigo. Now, we won't bother you any longer." Hideaki bid his farewell as the family walked ahead.

Yanagi was the first to speak up after the encounter. "They were really nice people."

"But isn't it strange? Kana-senpai didn't call me 'kid' or 'idiot'.." Kirihara commented.

"Keigo and Kana get along with their parents well, but when it comes to events, they take extra effort to look and appear presentable." Oshitari said.

_But she was smiling so warmly.. For the first time…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana sighed. She had just finished thanking everyone present in the room with Keigo and her parents. She had also introduced Akira and her teammates. Kana winced, as she remembered how she introduced the Rikkai male regulars..

_Really, Kana? Yukimura helps you in Math?!, _Kana thought to herself. But she was glad. Her parents were in a good mood, and it seemed that they had liked her friends. _If I could call those boys my friends.._

"Hey, idiot!" Kana turned around; she had not heard that voice in real life for weeks.

Standing behind her was a girl with red hair and auburn eyes, dressed in a pale pink sleeveless gown.

"You dyed your hair again, Nanami?" Kana asked, as she ran to hug her best friend.

"Of course. Red is now my favorite hair color." Nanami proudly caressed her long locks.

"And you don't stand out, not one bit." Kana said sarcastically, referring to the looks those vain businesswomen gave Nanami.

"I do not care. Let the jealous stares of those women be! I am fabulous!" Nanami held her hands up in the air.

"Oh, by the way, in case you've forgotten, I _am_ the birthday celebrant."

"Oh, darling, you're always gorgeous. I don't need to tell you that." Nanami winked as Kana blushed. Her best friend just knew how to compliment her.

"Ah! I have someone who I'd want you to meet!" Kana tugged Nanami's hand as she led the way to the spot where Akira was standing, drinking champagne alone.

"Akira! This is Haninozuka Nanami, my best friend from London. And Nanami, this is Hitachiin Akira, my closest friend in Rikkai and the girls' tennis team captain!" Kana said.

"Wow, you're from London, huh? Tell me about the place!" Akira beamed.

"Well, it's really nice, especially the parks, they're beautiful at dawn. And the morning air is just exqui—"

"Oh, cut the crap, girl. I wanna hear about the boys!" Akira exclaimed as Nanami raised her eyebrows in delight.

"You know, Akira, I get this feeling that you and I will get along quite nicely!" Nanami said, as she looped her arms with the captain, as she began talking about her latest crush, who had 'goddamn lickable abs' and 'the best bed hair ever'.

Kana smiled. _I knew these two were gonna get along._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Suddenly, another butler rang a bell. Everyone looked at him in surprise, as he announced, "Dinner is served."

At once, dozens of maids and butlers came out of the dining room, which was down the east hall from the lobby, as they assisted the guests to their seats. Yanagi Renji looked up as a maid led the way to the room and to their table.

The dining room was actually a ballroom. Now it held over fifty large round tables, all covered in flesh high-quality linen tablecloths. The maid led the Rikkai team to their table, which had eight sets of dinnerware and eight red plush armchairs. The boys sat down and stared at the things in front of them.

"Uhhh.. Yanagi-senpai.. why are there so many spoons and forks…" Kirihara asked.

"Akaya, maybe it's because other people are going to use this again after we eat!" Marui replied.

"Ah, you're right, senpai! Then shall I use only the small spoon and the small fork? Then, the next guest can use the bigger spoon!"

Yanagi looked at his teammates, who were all staring at the complex table setting. _((here it is: . ))_

He had once read about formal table settings due to a passing whim. _Thank the heavens for passing whims!_

The appetizers came. Yanagi noticed the differences in their dishes. _Oh, that's right. They had us check off the RSVP._

He looked at his Italian appetizer. It seems Marui and Niou checked off American, Yukimura and Kirihara had French, Sanada had Japanese and Yagyuu and Jackal had Italian.

"As expected of Yagyuu. He really is a gentleman." Niou remarked, as Yagyuu was expertly maneuvering his way through the complicated dinnerware.

"Men! Do not act so poorly! Act as if we are used to this!" Sanada whispered harshly.

"Yes, sir!" Kirihara and Marui nodded vigorously as they eyed Yagyuu.

Yanagi glanced at the others in the dining room. They were all chatting excitedly and were not even slightly panicking at the table setting. _They must be used to this, right?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wow, that was so good! I think this year was even better than last time!" Gakuto rubbed his now large belly.

"I know! That American steak, urgh!" Jirou exclaimed excitedly.

"It wasn't that bad…" Shishido stubbornly commented. The guests were now ushered back to the main lobby, where the final phase of the party was commencing. Now that everyone was well-fed, it was time for socializing and dancing.

"Hurry up, I want to see Keigo and Kana's first dance!" Oshitari said.

The Hyoutei regulars were just in time to hear the first notes of Norihiro Tsuru's Last Carnival, and to see Keigo taking Kana's hand.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Oh god, the 2nd part is even more boring! I am so sorryyyyy! I really am! But this is the last chapter of me describing the efforts Atobe Mizuki made for the party!

Next: the regulars hand over their gifts, and Atobe Mizuki and Atobe Hideaki tell Kana and Keigo something!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **So here's the third part of the birthday bash, hahaha! Oh, and the song Kana and Keigo danced to? It's named Last Carnival by Norihiro Tsuru/Acoustic Café. I suggest you guys to listen to it! It's really nice!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Atobe Kana, Hitachiin Akira, Haninozuka Nanami and the others are mine, though~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The audience clapped as Keigo and Kana bowed to each other. Immediately, the orchestra struck up another song and couples began dancing at the center of the lobby, where the rest have made space for.

Kana and Keigo made their way to the Hyoutei regulars, who were all smiling.

"Nice first dance, Kana-chan!" Gakuto complimented.

"Ahn, aren't you going to compliment my wonderful dan—"

"Amazing, Kana-senpai! I didn't know you could dance the waltz!" Choutarou cut off his captain.

Oshitari smirked. "We're here to compliment Kana-chan, Keigo, because you always rub your dance skills on our faces during the Hyoutei Festival dances."

"Ahn, whatever. Oy, Kana." Keigo called his sister's attention, as the girl was too busy talking to Choutarou about the song they had danced to.

"What is it, oniichan?" Kana asked.

"Come with me. I'm going to give you my present." Keigo smiled smugly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Hyoutei regulars followed the siblings all the way to the eastern building, where the wide garage was placed. Keigo handed Kana a small pink box.

"Wow, Keigo. You sure are creative." Kana rolled her eyes, opening the tiny box.

Inside was a key.

"What? A key? You have millions in your account and you give me a key?" Kana asked her brother, who was still smiling smugly. _Oh, this Keigo, after I got him such a good present!_

"It's a key to this." And at the word 'this', Keigo snapped his fingers. The farthest garage to the right opened and inside was a blue Lamborghini Aventador.

"WHAT?!", Kana could only shout her disbelief as she stared, open-mouthed, at the beauty in front of her.

"I saw you staring at the Lamborghini store when we were in London last summer. And blue is your favorite color, right?" Keigo said.

Kana's wide eyes went from her new car to her older brother then back to her car.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, KEIGO?! BUT I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO DRIVE YET!" Kana shouted.

"Out on the streets, yes. But we have a nice hectare back in Osaka, right?" Keigo winked at his younger sister.

Kana ran to the car and softly touched the exterior. She ran back to Keigo and smothered him with her hug.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU, ONII-CHAN! BEST PRESENT EVER!" Kana yelled, as she ran back and forth around the car. Keigo smiled smugly.

Kana looked up. "Wow, I still can't believe it. And now that I've got my present, here is yours, Onii-chan." Kana snapped her fingers and a maid rushed forward with a piece of paper in her hand. Kana took the piece and gave it to her older brother, who stared at her in annoyance.

"Really, Kana, really? Paper? After I give you a Lamborghini?"

Kana smiled. "Idiot. It's a certificate. I bought you one of the brighter stars in the Milky Way Galaxy."

Keigo looked up in total surprise, his mouth wide open.

"I can't actually point it out right now, since I suck at astronomy but if you look up—" Kana pointed up toward the night sky "and see those really bright stars, one of them is named after you, Atobe Keigo. I wanted to buy you a star so that whenever you're feeling down, just look up and know that someone loves you very much that she named a star after you." Kana smiled at her older brother.

Keigo was too touched to speak. "Wow… I can't believe you did this…" he muttered.

"I know! I am a genius!" Kana grinned widely. Keigo hugged his younger sister in delight.

Meanwhile, at the back, the Hyoutei regulars looked at each other in worry. Sure, they had just witnessed this touching scene but one thought raced through their minds.

_Wow, our gifts totally suck._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana walked back to the lobby and quickly ran to the right balcony. Keigo had run off to ask his female relatives to dance and tradition had it that she was also going to be asked to dance by her male relatives. She wanted some peace and quiet before dealing with the "you've grown!" and "how is your tennis?" statements.

The main lobby had long windows on almost every wall; it was designed to look like it was made of glass. Some of the windows acted like doors, leading to balconies. Kana had entered one and stared at the gardens in her view.

She had only taken one deep breath when—

"KANA-SENPAI!" She turned and saw Kirihara Akaya running to her. He was accompanied by Marui, Niou, Jackal and Yagyuu.

"Oh, Kirihara!" she smiled. _I think I'm getting fonder of this boy._

"Call me Akaya, Kana-senpai. I've come to give you my present!" Kirihara said as he offered a white box.

"Alright, Akaya. What do you have for me?" Kana took the box and opened it. Inside was a video game. _Video game? Why a video game?_

"This is my favorite game! And since you've become my favorite female senpai and I do not know why, I will give you this! Play against me some other time, senpai!" Kirihara said, smiling.

"Really, you do not know why you like me?" Kana teased.

"Oh, my teammates do not know how to deal with women. Move, Akaya." Niou bumped his kouhai out of the way.

"Kana-chan, happy birthday~" Niou said, in a tone that made Kana blush. _Ohgod, his voice… Oh my god, stop it, Kana!_

Niou had given her a necklace, with a butterfly pendant. "Because your beauty is like a butterfly's. It gets more real as I look closer." Niou said, as he leaned towards Kana. _Well, FU-! *toot*!_

Yagyuu suddenly pushed Niou. "Masaharu, control your hormones. Happy birthday, Kana-san." Yagyuu greeted, as he bowed and offered Kana his gift.

It was Romeo & Juliet by Shakespeare. "It's one of my favorites, and I am sure a proper girl like you, Kana-san, will appreciate a classic like this." Kana blushed again. _What is with the compliments?!_

_"_Thank you, Yagyuu-san.."

"Geez, the gentleman and the trickster… I apologize, Kana-san." Jackal said, as he handed her a card and a bracelet.

Kana read the contents of the card, "Happy birthday, Kana-san! I do not know how we got invited to your birthday party but I am glad you made us come. I thought you didn't like the team because well, let's face it, we have lots of idiots and weirdos. But you're one of the few who didn't scream like a mental patient when we passed by and I appreciate that. I think you're really pretty, though. Again, happy birthday! More years of prosperity to come!"

She stared at the silver bracelet, which had "Kana" engraved in pink letters. She looked up at Jackal, and hugged him. "Thank you, Jackal-kun! I really like these!"

"Hey, don't I get a hug, too?!" Niou ran to Kana for his hug but Yagyuu pulled him back.

"Happy birthday, Kana-chan!" Marui greeted as he stuffed a box into the girl's arms. Kana opened it and saw a strawberry shortcake.

"I made it myself! I am a genius when it comes to tennis and sweets so you can bet that is delicious!" Marui exclaimed as he looked and looked and looked at the cake. Kana laughed.

"Thank you, Marui-kun."

"Uh-huh, no problem." Marui didn't even look up.

"Marui-kun, do you want the cake?" Kana asked, smiling.

"Huh?!" Marui snapped out of his trance. "N-no! It's yours! It's my gift!"

"Then you don't mind if I eat it?" she slowly bit into the cake, as he swallowed heavily.

"O-of course! I made it for you, after a—" Kana stuffed the rest of the cake into the redhead's mouth.

"Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that." The girl laughed. _Weirdos and idiots, all right. But I guess they're not so bad._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mou, where is that Kana?!" Gakuto exclaimed. The Hyoutei regulars had been looking for the girl but with over three hundred people in the mansion, it wasn't easy.

"Oh, look! I think I see her by the balcony over there!" Jirou pointed. Shishido looked over and saw Kana laughing with Niou, Kirihara and Jackal as Marui ate a piece of cake.

"They're getting along quite nicely, eh?" Oshitari commented, glancing sideways at Shishido.

"Yeah, but that Niou seems to be staring intensely at Kana. I wonder why.." Gakuto said, secretly looking at their capped friend. Yes, everyone on the Hyoutei team knew about Shishido's feelings. Well, except for Atobe Keigo, of course. And they knew just how dense their teammate was.

"Could it be that Niou-kun likes Kana-senpai?" Choutarou added, successfully hiding the teasing tone in his voice.

Shishido just grumbled. "Well, Kana is pretty…"

Gakuto sighed.

"But Kana-senpai seems to be staring at Niou-kun, too.." Hiyoshi said, quietly.

And with that, Shishido began mumbling angrily. "Why does she like that silver-haired bastard?! He looks like a rapist, if you ask me. Urgh, look at just how she laughs at his words!"

Oshitari, Gakuto, Jirou, Choutarou and Hiyoshi all slyly smiled at one another. _Mission accomplished._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana stared back at the night sky. The Rikkai boys had left, after Marui had eaten the cake and insisted he wanted some more and Yagyuu apologizing for their behavior. She grinned, remembering how much they had made her laugh.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Kana turned and saw Shishido standing.

"Those Rikkai boys just made me laugh earlier. I was remembering how stupid Marui looked." Kana chuckled.

"Oh, are they your new friends now?"

"Don't worry, my beloved Ryou! You guys are still #1 in my heart!" Kana exclaimed as she leaned toward Shishido, her voice teasing. However, the girl failed to notice the slight blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Oy, Kana…" he mumbled to the girl, who was busy staring at the sky, searching for Keigo's star.

"Yes?" Kana asked, not even looking at her friend.

"Happy… birthday…" Shishido looked away as he offered a gift bag to the girl. Kana looked at the capped teen and smiled.

"Oooh? Did the idiot Ryou get me something nice?" Kana teased. She opened the bag and saw a white stuffed teddy bear. "Aww.."

"You said you loved teddy bears, right? I remember because you dragged me down to that store one time when we were walking by Shibuya…" Shishido trailed off.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Kana held it up with both of her hands.

"Press the right arm.." Shishido said.

"Huh?"

He pressed the right arm, touching Kana's hand in the process. Immediately, a sound filled the comfortable silence.

"_Hapi berssday to youu~ Hapi berssday to youu~ Hapi berssday, hapi berssdayy~ Hapi berssday, to you! _Happy birthday, Kana-chan!"

Kana looked up at her friend. "Did you just sing me happy birthday in English?" she laughed.

"Oy, I worked hard for that!"

"Yeah, but you suck at English, Ryou!" Kana laughed even harder, ignoring Shishido's red face.

"But still, I love it. Thank you, Ryou." Kana smiled widely at him, and hugged him.

_Gods, I hope she doesn't hear my heart beating like a drum._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura Seiichi smiled to himself.

_Atobe-san, why are you so dense…_

He had just overheard the conversation between Shishido and Kana. He found it amusing that despite the boy's mumbling, Kana was still ignorant of Shishido's feelings. _Well, if she noticed, then she must have kept her thoughts well.._

_But then again, Kana is smart enough to outwit even Renji in a match. She has got to know, right?_

Yukimura walked away, a smile on his face, his hand clutching the pink plastic bag which held his homemade cookies. He could ignore the bitter pangs on his chest for now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **So whaddya guys think? Does Kana know or does she not? Mehehe~ And here I first introduce Yukimura's growing interest! And did you notice Yukimura's gift? Does it sound familiar? Hihi!

Continuing the birthday bash next chapter! I said I would include the announcement from Kana's parents in here, but Yukimura being bitter was just too cute for the ending~ Gomen ne~

Next (you can rely on this hint, but not completely.. I am a horrible author): the rest of the Hyoutei regulars give their gifts, and Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura have yet to give theirs! And of course, the announcement from Atobe Mizuki and Atobe Hideaki!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hi-ya!~ The final part of the birthday baaaash!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Atobe Kana, Hitachiin Akira and Hanazono Nanami and the rest of the OCs are mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, tell me. How has my little Kana been?" Nanami asked Akira. The two were seated comfortably on red armchairs, separated by a wooden coffee table and two glasses of iced tea, ignoring the dancing and the chatting among middle-aged businesspeople behind them. They had been talking for over an hour now, yet they weren't running out of topics. Nanami had liked Akira ever since they were introduced to each other; she knew they were going to be great friends.

"She is so friendly! You know, she agreed to help me fix up the girls' tennis team, which used to be this army of fangirls. And she always asks people to call her by her first name! Although that is a bit strange…" Akira trailed off. Nanami stared at the brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, Kana does that." The Londoner said as she sipped her iced tea.

"Even back in London?"

"Oh, in London and almost anywhere in the world, people refer to each other by their first names." Nanami laughed. "But yeah, she does that even with fellow Japanese people."

"Isn't that strange, though? Do you know why?" Akira asked.

Nanami contemplated for a second, but she knew she could trust this girl. She had already liked her, and she knew Kana did, too.

"All right, I'll tell you, since I think Kana trusts you." Nanami winked. "Kana hates being called 'Atobe-san' because that is what people use to call Keigo."

"Keigo? Who is.. Ah! Her older brother! Atobe Keigo, the captain of the Hyoutei Gakuen boys' tennis team!" Akira exclaimed.

Nanami nodded. "Uh-huh. Back when they were still living in Paris, Keigo and Kana were always compared. In magazines, newspapers and etc. They were always put side by side. It became hard for the two of them not to resent each other, with their play styles resembling each other so much; that's why they hate media. Keigo rose to the top faster than Kana, and whenever Kana won tournaments, reporters always compared her to her brother, despite winning with only her skills."

"Wait… Does that mean Kana enrolled in Rikkai to..?" Akira questioned.

"Kana wants to get away from Keigo, here in Japan. Since Keigo came here first, the name 'Atobe' now means 'Atobe Keigo'. That's why Kana asks everyone to call her by her first name. That way, when she finally gets recognition, people will think of her as 'Kana' first, before 'Atobe'.

Akira was silent. "It must be hard to become filthy rich, huh?"

Nanami shrugged. "I guess… We grew up this way, though. We're quite used to it."

Akira's eyes widened.

"I knew you were filthy rich too!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana was walking by the east hall when she bumped into Sanada.

"Oh, hey."

"Hello, Kana-san. Happy birthday." Sanada said, as he offered her two parchment scrolls. Kana stared at the gift. She opened the first scroll. Inside, Sanada had written the kanji for 'happiness'. The second had the kanji for 'truth'.

"For a year of happiness, but not just happiness. _True happiness." _Sanada explained.

Kana looked up at the vice-captain. "Wow, Sanada-kun. This is so touching…" she smiled widely and ran forward to hug him, but immediately stopped when she realized that Sanada would probably be uncomfortable.

Kana laughed sheepishly and just offered him a handshake, which the boy was grateful for.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yanagi Renji found Kana staring out one of the glass windows by the east hall. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. _Probability that Kana will like the present: 83%._

Kana turned and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, Kana-san." Yanagi offered her a large pink box with a white ribbon.

"You got me a gift, Yanagi-kun? Thank you!" Kana exclaimed as she opened the box.

Inside was a blue pillow. Kana looked at Yanagi, puzzled. "A pillow?"

"Yes. I noticed you often, if not always, sleep during lunchtime. Now, the position you sleep in can be quite uncomfortable, since your head is tilted 110 degrees. I searched for a comfortable pillow so that no pressure will be on your neck and you will have a nice nap." Yanagi explained. Kana looked up at him, her eyes big.

"Woah.. You noticed that..?" Kana trailed off as she studied the pillow in her hand. She rushed forward and gave him a hug. "You guys keep on giving me such nice gifts! I am so happy! Thank you, Yanagi-kun."

_As usual, my data is flawless._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana walked back to the lobby, where her father was now drinking wine with his buddies and her mother was chatting excitedly with her friends. _And now my birthday party has become a gossiping session._

Suddenly, someone jumped on her from behind. "We were trying to find you, Kana-chan! You keep on running away~" Gakuto said.

"Get off me, Gakuto." Kana laughed. "It's not my fault you guys just fail in finding me."

Gakuto scoffed. "Well, here is my present! I thought hard for this, you know?" he offered Kana a white paper box.

Inside were 9 pieces of bread, all varying in shapes and flavours. Kana looked at Gakuto happily. "Aww, you know me best, Gakuto!" she hugged the redhead. _Bread! My one true love!_

Gakuto smiled smugly at his teammates. "I told you she would like it."

Oshitari walked to her next and presented her with a rectangular gift. "Happy birthday, Kana-chan…" he leaned forward and gazed at her eyes. _Gods, I've known him for three years now, but his voice just keeps on getting sexier…_

Kana focused on the gift, trying to push her thoughts away. She unwrapped the gift and saw a book. "It's one of my favorites." It was entitled "The Lover's Dictionary", by David Levithan.

"Sounds interesting! Thank you, Yuushi~" Kana smiled.

Gakuto laughed. "And you thought she'd blush at your gift, Yuushi! Where is your knowledge of women now, huh?"

Oshitari reddened. "Shut up, Mukahi."

Jirou came up to her next, with a clear plastic bag filled with gummies and sour tapes. "Happy birthday, Kana-chan! You're the only one here who completely understands my candy addiction so here~ I bought you every kind!" _Aaaah, candies.. The second reason why I fail in diets.._

Kana grinned. "Yeah, these idiots don't know what they're missing out on. Thank you, Jirou!" she said, as she opened the bag and ate a few.

Kabaji came forward and gave her a blue box. "Happy birthday, Kana-san.."

Kana opened the gift and saw a cross-stitch pattern on a piece of cloth. The colored threads formed the words "Kana" in cursive writing.

"Aww, thank you, Kabaji-kun." She thanked Keigo's 'bodyguard'.

"Kana-senpai.. Happy birthday." Came Hiyoshi's usual deep voice. Kana turned and saw Hiyoshi holding out a small gift bag. Inside was a blue grip tape.

"As usual, the future captain gives the most useful gift. Thank you, Wakashi." Kana thanked the second year. _I think all the grip tapes I used in the past three years have been from this boy.. He's like my sponsor._

_"_Not good, Hiyoshi. That is so boring." Gakuto scolded, wagging his index finger at the copper-haired boy.

"Kana-senpai can use my gift in her matches. How can she use your bread in a match, Gakuto-senpai?"

Gakuto reddened. "Shut up." He said, as Jirou laughed out loud.

"Happy birthday, Kana-senpai!" Choutarou came up to her with a CD and a music book. Kana looked at it questioningly.

"Oh, I made you a violin piece! I recorded it here. Last year, I gave you a boring book and I didn't think it was a great gift so I've been working on it for the past year. It's entitled "A Time For Us". I really hope you'll like it, Senpai!" Choutarou explained. _Oh my god, my baby made me a violin piece?! _

Kana often called Choutarou her baby, because the 2nd year was just too precious and innocent, despite Gakuto's protests and Oshitari's teasing.

Kana stared at the boy, open-mouthed. "Wow, Choutarou… I can't believe you worked so hard for this…" she began tearing up.

"A-ah, Senpai! Don't cry! I really like playing with you, you on the piano and me on the violin, whenever you visit Japan so I thought you'd really like this present. Do not cry, Senpai!" Choutarou fumbled.

Kana laughed. "I'm sorry; it's just that everyone gives me so many nice presents.. Thank you, Choutarou!" she hugged the tall boy. "You said it was entitled "A Time For Us"?"

Choutarou nodded.

"What kind of title is that? It's super lame." Shishido said.

"I think it's cute!" Kana complimented the younger boy. As usual, the girl failed to notice Shishido's annoyed expression and Gakuto's, Oshitari's and Jirou's sly smiles.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Here you are." Yukimura said, as he approached Kana's figure. They were both standing in a balcony alongside the western hall.

"Why do you keep walking away from the party? It is yours, you know." The captain remarked.

"I'm trying to run away from my uncles, cousins and godfathers who will all ask me to dance and just bombard me with questions about my growth spurts." Kana explained, as she pouted in annoyance.

Yukimura chuckled. "Well, since you're here, happy birthday, Atobe-san." He greeted and gave Kana a pink plastic bag, filled with cookies.

Kana stared at the item, as she grabbed the bag. "Is this..?"

"This is my birthday gift. Because today is your birthday."

Kana looked up at him.

"And look, the plastic's pink, because pink is the color of girls, right? Like in a baby girl's room, the wallpaper is pink. And even the ribbons are pink, to accentuate the femininity. Although blue was originally for the females a few decades back... But I thought you'd get angry if I gave you a blue bag so I stuck with modern time color choices and that is pink." Yukimura pointed at the bag, stifling a laugh.

Kana squinted her eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"I give you a gift and you ask me that? I am insulted, Atobe-san!" Yukimura chuckled.

Kana squinted her eyes some more.. before laughing out loud. "That speech was just… ridiculous, Child of God."

"Uh-huh, and where did that speech come from?" he teased, noting how Kana's expression turned sheepish.

Kana reddened. "Shut up." She opened the bag and took out a cookie.

"And oh yeah, I baked those cookies myself so be thankful!" Yukimura added.

Kana laughed again. "Thank you, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura stood beside her, as they both looked out the balcony, the gardens in plain view.

"You seem happy tonight." He said. Kana looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes shine brighter. Your smile's wider." Yukimura noted, as he softly pointed at the edge of Kana's lips with his finger before his mind registered what his body was doing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Why is he touching my face?!_

Kana looked away. "In some ways, I really am happy."

"Some ways only?"

"Yeah, it _is _my birthday. And the food is really delicious." Kana replied, as Yukimura gave a chuckle.

"But you're not completely happy?"

"I think so."

"And why is that? You looked, for the first time, truly happy when you were giving your mini speech at the staircase."

"You have a lot of questions, mister." Kana said.

"Well, you called me gay." Yukimura retorted. _Damn him!_

Kana sighed. "Keigo and I grew up with a lot of rules and the first rule? Always, always, ALWAYS be nice to the business partners. Even if Keigo and I had just fought over toys or stuff, we'd have to put on a pleasing mask and hide the fact that we hate each other, for the time being. Even if we're both tired from tennis matches, we always have to suck up to the partners and compliment their clearly-not-good-looking sons and their clearly-not-doing-well businesses. Even if we hate being dragged around to lunches and dinners, we have to act elegant and be elegant."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura thought for a while, after Kana had answered his question.

_That must be why she is a bit bipolar. She grew up learning how to change personalities within seconds.._

Yukimura stared at her.

"You're sort of like me, I guess. Putting on a different face is part of my play style. That way, opponents cannot—" he said.

"Determine what you're thinking and figure out your next moves. Yeah, I know all about your tennis."

Yukimura's eyes widened for a second. _She knows? Oh, yes, her mother did say something.._

"Your mother said something about you investigating Tezuka. And how you were investigating us. What is that?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana smirked at the boy beside her.

"They say, if you want answers, you've got to work for them. And I agree."

Yukimura stared at her. "Are you trying to order me around?"

Kana grinned. "Why? Can I command the Child of God to do some—"

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Kana turned around and saw her mother. "Why, Mother?"

"Come. You have to meet the son of the Suzuki Corporation."

"But, Mother, I've met him already, and he's as boring as a rock!" Kana glanced at Yukimura, who smiled. _Aha, that annoying smile again. Geez!_

"Nonsense, now come!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Atobe Mizuki met up with her husband, Hideaki, with Kana in tow. She ignored her daughter's annoyed looks.

"There you are, my darling!" Hideaki said.

The three walked up to the owner of the Suzuki Corporation.

"Ah! It is nice to finally meet you, Kana dear." Suzuki Masahiro said, as he hugged Kana gently.

"No, Suzuki-san, it is my pleasure to meet the CEO of the great Suzuki Corporation. I've heard business is rising these days." Kana said fluidly, while smiling. Mizuki smiled. _Ah, I've raised my children well._

"It is, Kana! And of course, with the help of Hideaki over here. Ah, Hideaki, with such admirable children, you can retire in peace, I say!" Masahiro exclaimed, laughing goodheartedly, as Hideaki laughed along with him.

"Now, Kana, I would like you to meet my son this Monday. What do you say?"

Kana smiled. "Ah, Ryousuke-kun? I've already met him, Suzuki-san."

"Oh, no. I was talking about my second son, Sanjirou!"

Atobe Mizuki smiled. "Yes, well, it's best if the two got to know each other before getting engaged, right?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **That's right! Kana is getting engaged to the second son of the Suzuki Corporation, the Atobes' #1 business partner, Suzuki Sanjirou~

And Kana's tennis is similar to Keigo's! They both share the same _eyes_, after all.

What do you guys think? Review please~


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone!~ Chapter 12 is where Yukimura gets annoyed at himself and Yanagi explains why. And where Kana and Keigo have a match and Kana's tennis is revealed! Read and review, and I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! However, I do own Atobe Kana, Hitachiin Akira and Hanazono Nanami and the other OCs!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"EVERYONE! 50 LAPS! NOW!" Yukimura's silky yet clearly angry voice cut through the silence of the Monday afternoon practice. The members of the Rikkai boys' tennis team looked up in surprise; it was usually Sanada who got angry during practice while the dear captain just smiled evilly from the bleachers.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! I SAID 50 LAPS! OR DO YOU WANT TO MAKE IT 75?!" he yelled once more. The members started running, afraid of the consequences if they didn't. Yukimura angry was a really rare sight to behold, which is a good thing because it's also a really bad sight to behold.

"Seiichi."

Yukimura turned and saw his best friend, Yanagi. "What?!" he asked in annoyance.

"It is not like you to act like this. What is wrong?"

The captain sighed and looked down at the ground. "Nothing."

"You say nothing is wrong but you make our team members run 50 laps for no reason. Probability that something is wrong: 99.99%"

Yukimura grinned slightly. "How about the 0.01%?"

"There is still a slight chance of you enjoying the sight of your members' suffering.."

The captain chuckled, before running a hand through his hair and exhaling deeply. "Renji, I don't know myself lately."

Yanagi looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean… Seiichi, did you attend a Philosophy seminar the past week?"

"No, Renji. I just… Lately, the things I've been doing don't seem like me. I always plan ahead, thinking of every move and every consequence that will befall my actions and yet, 2 days ago…"

"Saturday? Meaning Kana-san's birthday?"

Yukimura grunted in annoyance again.

"I take that as a yes." Yanagi said. "What about her birthday?"

"It's not so much as her birthday… It's more of… _her."_

"You mean to say, that your usual pattern of planning and thinking ahead somehow is destroyed because of Kana-san?"

Yukimura reddened. "N-No! Urgh! When you put it like that… I just… Argh!"

Yanagi smiled. "Ah, I see what you mean. The normal Seiichi is never at a loss for words like this."

The captain stared at the Master.

"Don't fret so much, Seiichi. This can be a good thing for you. What do trendsetters call it these days? Ah, that's right. Loosen up a little, Seiichi." Yanagi patted his friend's shoulder, before going off to supervise Marui and Kirihara's match.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Loosen up a little? What is that supposed to mean?_

Yukimura stared at the tennis courts, his mind in a flurry. Ever since that birthday party, _heck, _ever since Atobe-san arrived at Rikkai Dai, he found himself acting strangely.

First, he got interested in her, annoying the girl by refusing to do her request of calling her by her first name. _But that's excusable, right? I mean, this is Japan! And she looked so annoyed, anyway. _((sadistic streak, ehem))

Second, he spent almost three hours walking around shops, searching for the perfect gift, before getting her something edged forever in his memories. _Well, that is a mark of a gentleman, right?_

Third, he felt these weird pangs on his chest when he hears of Shishido's affections. _Ah, that's because I just overheard something awkward, right? Because Atobe-san didn't even know that Shishido liked her, right? Right? ….right?_

And last, he talked to her and asked all these questions, driven by the need to know her more. And he, Yukimura cringed as he remembered that moment, touched her lips! _And that is because I… Well, because I… You see, I just… Now that she… ARGH!_

And this is where the beloved captain's problems begin. Yukimura prided himself in being a strategist; his mental skills did outrank his physical abilities. After all, that is the root of his feared Yips. He didn't become the captain just because of his tennis skills, too. He had the ability to think up strategies fast; he knew the pros and cons of every move they made. Yukimura trained himself to always think of what good and bad his next step will bring, and acting upon the advantages and disadvantages.

That is why he became so annoyed at himself these past days. It wasn't like him to follow what his body wanted to do. _Gods, why did I touch her lips?! Idiots do that, the Child of God doesn't._

_But then again, this wouldn't happen if that girl wasn't in Rikkai… I wouldn't deviate from my pattern if not for her! So I am not completely at fault here. She ruins the personalities of the people around her…_

Yukimura remembered the instance where Sanada lost his composure and shouted at the girl. He also remembered Yanagi mumbling to himself about his data being useless when it came to gift-picking.

_See! I'm not the only one, _Yukimura thought as he smiled, his annoyance at the universe wearing away.

"OKAY, EVERYONE! STOP RUNNING!"

"But Yukimura-buchou, we're only at 39." A junior said.

"Oh? Do you want to run 50? Because I will give you 50." He smiled, as the junior gulped nervously.

"No! Thank you, buchou!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kana!" Akira called out to the girl. Tennis practice had just ended beautifully, now that four more members have joined, and everyone had the love of the sport. But the captain noticed something different with the new girl's behavior. Today, Kana was not talkative, her voice didn't fill the courts, she didn't laugh along with the jokes and she always stared into the horizon.

Kana turned around and smiled slightly. "What is it, Akira? I'm meeting my brother at Hyoutei and I need to hurry."

"I was just going to ask, what's wrong? You seem… distracted." Akira said, concern washing over her face.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering the birthday party.." Kana answered.

"Then why look so glum? It was great!" Akira commented.

"Yeah, yeah, it was…" Kana trailed off. Akira stared at her friend, who had looked off into the distance. _Again. _

"Well, I gotta go!" Kana said, waving as she ran off to her car, where her driver was waiting.

"Wait! You—urgh.." Akira said, before realizing she could not stop the girl. _Just what is on her mind…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe!" came the usual Hyoutei cheer from the numerous spectators. Monday tennis practice was also the weekly cheer practice, and as usual, Keigo was walking to the courts in his slow, regal manner.

Oshitari sighed. After three years of hearing the chants and cheers, he just did not have the energy to insult the King. Every teasing and every harsh word always bounced off Keigo's ego anyway.

Keigo snapped his fingers and on cue, the cheering stopped.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" And with that, the fangirls and the fanboys cheered for dear life. _I think I'm going to go deaf one of these days._

"KEIGO POOPED HIS PANTS! KEIGO POOPED HIS PANTS! KEIGO POOPED HIS PANTS! KEIGO POOPED HIS PANTS!" A lone female voice cut through the noisy chaos. The crowd stopped and looked at the source of the "cheer".

_Well, if it isn't Kana, _Oshitari mused as Gakuto, Jirou and Shishido all laughed out loud. He could see Hiyoshi stifling back laughter. The girl had appeared at the tennis court gates, crossing her arms and staring at her brother.

The crowd talked excitedly.

"It's Atobe Kana!" "She's the King's twin sister!" "Wow, she's hot!"

Oshitari smirked. _Well this practice turned out to be a lot more interesting._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, poopy pants."

Keigo wrinkled his nose. "We were both raised with the same morals and yet your vocabulary is just so much more colourful than mine, Kana."

Kana laughed. "That's because I am awesome, and you are just pristine."

Keigo looked at his sister strangely. "So why'd you want to come down here?"

"Isn't it a sister's job to look after her brother? And I am a wonderful sister." Kana smiled widely.

The Hyoutei captain looked at her for a long time. "Kana, what is wrong?"

Kana laughed. "Man, you just see right through me."

Keigo nodded. "Of course, I am your brother. You don't usually boast of yourself this much. And your smile is just… weird."

"Have a match with me?" Kana held her racquet, as Keigo smiled.

The two had a tradition of playing with each other in a match as they talked. They didn't mind the outcome too much; playing tennis while just talking with each other was already good enough. Kana often proposed these matches whenever she had something on her mind, like back when the reporters first annoyed her. _However, winning is always a welcome feeling, _Keigo thought.

"All right. So what's up?" Keigo asked, before asking everyone to leave, aside from the regulars.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mukahi Gakuto seated himself on the referee's seat. He selfishly claimed the referee position in this match. He had always loved Keigo's and Kana's matches. _Especially when the Monkey King loses to a girl!_

"Hyoutei Gakuen's Singles 0: Atobe Keigo versus Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's Singles 0: Atobe Kana."

Kana and Keigo walked forward and shook hands. "Now, who will go first?" Gakuto asked.

"Keigo. Birthright priviliges." Kana smiled.

"As usual." Keigo smirked, and the two went to their positions.

"One set match, Atobe Keigo to serve!" Gakuto announced, as his captain went into serve position.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Thud. _The ball swiftly hit Kana's court and rolled smoothly along the painted concrete.

"15-0!"

"A Tannhauser already?!" Choutarou exclaimed.

"What's strange is Kana didn't hit back." Oshitari commented.

The Hyoutei regulars focused their attention on the court, as Keigo hit three more serves, not Tannhausers, though.

"Game, Atobe Keigo! 1-0!" Gakuto announced, his eyes wide.

"What's the matter, Kana? Did your time in London lessen your skills?" Keigo taunted his younger sister.

"If I were Inui Sadaharu of Seishun Gakuen, I'd say "Data gathered.", Keigo. I was merely observing you. Can't hit that Tannhauser too much, eh?" His sister smirked.

"Why don't you give me a more entertaining match?" the King asked.

"In case you've forgotten, Keigo, I was the one who invented the Tannhauser." Kana smiled.

"WHAT?!" Choutarou exclaimed, as the Hyoutei regulars gasped in shock.

"But don't worry, I'm not using that one today."

Kana began her serve game. She went into position, threw up the ball and a half-second later, the ball crashed into Keigo's court and just like the Tannhauser, it spun rapidly along the floor without any bounce.

"15-0!" Gakuto announced.

"Senpai… Did you see that?" Choutarou asked Shishido. The serve was faster than any serve they have ever seen.

"That, my dear Keigo, is the Neo-Tannhauser Serve. With a speed of 221 km/h, it's faster than my baby Choutarou's Scud Serve here." She winked at the second year. Keigo smirked.

"I thought you didn't do any special moves, Kana."

"Yeah, but I decided to invent a few to make my play more fun. Having four different plays becomes too boring after a certain time." Kana smiled, as she hit three more Neo-Tannhausers.

"Four different plays? What does she mean, Shishido-senpai?" Choutarou asked.

"Haven't you seen Kana play before, Choutarou?" Hiyoshi asked his friend. The future captain of Hyoutei had admired the girl for years, ever since Keigo introduced her to the team. He had first seen her play in a match against his captain, an hour after practice. And after beating Keigo 6 games to 3, Hiyoshi had watched all of Kana's matches, even in the UK Open.

"I have, Wakashi."

"And what can you say about her play style?"

"Well, in a match against Shishido-senpai, she used different moves, like my Scud Serve. Then, in a match against Oshitari-senpai, she made him unable to read her movements. Then, in a match against… Huh. That's odd." Choutarou furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can't describe her play with only two sentences, huh? That's because Kana is a strategist. And with her insight, she created four plays, using both her mental abilities and the power of the Atobe eyes." Shishido explained.

"Kana has four different plays. Like Keigo said, she doesn't have special moves, except for that Neo-Tannhauser. The first is what you said, the one where she employs various moves. Kana studies every tennis player she has heard of, that includes even the players from Nagoya, Osaka, and even Okinawa. With her insight, she is able to replicate the moves perfectly." Oshitari said.

"The second play is where she does not repeat every move she makes in a game, thus, disabling the opponent to figure out her pattern. This works best against strategists like Oshitari-senpai. She used this in a match against Natalia Pavlov, in the World Tennis Tournament last year." Hiyoshi explained.

Shishido raised his eyebrows at his kouhai. "You sure know a lot about Kana, Wakashi."

"Knowing Atobe-san's sister's tennis play can help with my gekokujyou. They both have same qualities." He said.

"The third play is the most difficult. Again, using her insight, Kana hits the ball to certain areas where the opponent will have to strain his body to hit the ball back. This could be easily overcome, if not for the fact that Kana hits the ball really fast. Thus, forcing her opponents to hit the ball in uncomfortable positions, straining the muscles. After the third or fourth game, the opponent's muscles contract and he/she is unable to continue any longer." Jirou explained, as he remembered how even he, the volley specialist, had a hard time when Kana faced him with this play.

"And the fourth?" Choutarou asked.

Shishido looked back at the two rallying. "We have never seen the fourth. Keigo was the one who told us about this play. Kana has employed the fourth only once. In a match against Seishun Gakuen's Tezuka Kunimitsu."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **And finally, I present Kana's connection with Seigaku! Whaddya guys think?

The match continues next chapter, and the reason why Kana wanted to play with Keigo will be revealed~ They play to talk with each other, right? Hehehe~ And also, in the next chaper, Kana's and Sanjirou's lunch meeting!

And Kana's plays… I admit, they are unrealistic, but that word does not exist in the Prince of Tennis vocabulary, amirite? /winks/ And did you notice? Kana's 2nd play was used against Yanagi!

Anyway, do you guys think I'm making Kana a bit too _talented? _Cause I kind of don't like those kinds of characters… HAHAHA Read and review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I never thought I would reach Chapter 13, because motivation usually leaves me pretty quickly when it comes to writing chaptered fics, but everyone's comments keep on making me happy~

Kana tells Keigo about the engagement and I present Suzuki Sanjirou!~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! But Atobe Kana and the rest of the OCs are mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Doushitano, onii-chan? Cat got your legs?" Kana taunted her brother, who seemed to be stuck in his standing position on court. _(Doushitano = what's the matter)_

"Game and Match, Kana-chan! 6-4!" Gakuto announced.

"Damn it! I was too busy getting caught up in your first play; I forgot you could combine two at once!" Keigo shouted, his legs unmoving.

In the past six games, Kana had used her first play, employing moves like Oishi Shuichiro's Moon Volley, Gakuto's Moonsault, Chitose Senri's Kamikakushi and Tachibana Kippei's Abare Jishi. However, she had also employed the third play; those moves were hit in areas where Keigo could not ready himself properly in an instant to hit back. And just like that, the King was rendered immobile.

Kana could only smirk. "I didn't spend all those weekends in Osaka, Nagoya and Okinawa just sightseeing, you know. Oh, and by the way, Shitenhouji's captain this year is extremely good-looking."

Keigo frowned in annoyance over his loss, but smiling widely afterwards. "It's still a shame you're not in Hyoutei, my dear imouto." _(imouto = younger sister)_

Kana laughed. "And what, have 3 Atobes in one school?"

"What do you mean 3?" Keigo asked, confused. He slowly moved his legs, which were beginning to come back to life.

"Oh, you, me and your big ego."

"Ooooh, she got you there!" Gakuto laughed out loud.

"You want to run 50 laps, you pinkhead?" Keigo raised his eyebrows.

"My hair's colored maroon, for your information."

Keigo rolled his eyes and walked (painstakingly slow) to Kana. The two were still standing on the tennis court. "Come on, spill it."

Kana looked at him quizzically.

"Now that tennis has relieved some of your stress, can you tell me what's on your mind?"

Kana smiled. "How 'bout I tell you at home? I want to take a shower first."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana dried her hair with her pink towel. _Showers at home are the best. _She had just finished taking a bath after her sweaty match with Keigo.

After dressing comfortably in an oversized t-shirt and bear-print pajama pants, she walked down the hallway and into the lounge near Keigo's bedroom. This was where the Hyoutei team often hung out whenever they were in the Mansion.

Opening the door, Kana looked at the regulars. Jirou had gone back to sleeping, Shishido and Gakuto were arguing, Oshitari was reading his novels, Choutarou and Hiyoshi were talking eagerly and Kabaji was drinking tea.

She sat beside her brother, who was sitting cross-legged on the purple couch stationed quite far from the rest of the team. Keigo looked at her knowingly. Kana smiled bitterly. _Okay, here I go. _

"I'm getting engaged."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Keigo stared at his younger sister, as he breathed deeply. His calm expression was abnormal. After all, what kind of brother just nonchalantly accepts an announcement like this?

But Keigo knew he and Kana were far from normal. He knew that an engagement was going to happen sooner or later in the family. That _is_ the norm for the corporate elite. He just didn't expect it would happen to Kana. Keigo had spent his adolescent years training himself for the Atobe throne, and that meant preparing yourself for an engagement to the heir of another company.

"Is that already set in stone?" he asked Kana.

"No. Mother told me the engagement would probably be in 2 years and that nothing yet was sure. But what could change their minds, anyway…" Kana said, bitterly.

"Have you met Sanjirou?" Keigo asked her. Kana shook her head.

"No, not yet. I'm having lunch with him tomorrow."

Keigo smirked. "You know, Kana… You and I, we share something wonderful."

Kana rolled her eyes. "Oh please, onii-chan. I am not in the mood for your speeches on genetics." Keigo flicked her forehead.

"I was not referring to that, idiot. Remember how we came up with master pranks back when we were 7? How we formulated all those plans for a clever trick?" Keigo asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my engagement?! You know, for a big brother, you're not so big brother-ish."

"Listen to me. I am quite sure that Suzuki Sanjirou does not want to get engaged, either. About three months ago, for a party Father threw, I had to look up all the children of the business partners, so that I can make conversation and talk about their sons. Turns out, Sanjirou has a girlfriend."

Kana's eyes lit up. "Are you telling me that…"

"Oh, yes, my beloved sister. We're not letting that engagement happen, whether those grown-ups like it or not." Keigo smirked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura looked at the seat beside him. _She's absent again today, huh…_

The captain ignored the weird feeling on his chest when he stumbled upon that discovery. He shook his head, fighting away that feeling.

_Actually, it's better this way. I need to distance myself from her. I need to adjust myself first. She disrupts my inner peace._

Yukimura smiled a bit and looked ahead at the teacher.

"Oh, Kana-san is absent today? I wonder if she's sick… Then, will someone take down notes and bring it to her?" the teacher asked.

The lilac-haired boy looked around the classroom as some of the boys raised their hands, snickering. Yukimura raised an eyebrow. He heard a male classmate whispering "I wonder if I can see her lying in bed when I go to her mansion".

"Sensei, I'll do it!"

"Why, thank you, Yukimura-kun."

_Crap. I did it again._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana looked into her cellphone for the nth time. She was sitting on a peach-colored couch and infront of her was a large wooden table with a round grill and another couch. Kana was seated inside a Korean-BBQ grill restaurant, high-class of course. She had chosen the venue, as her taste buds seemed to be reverting to Korean cuisine nowadays. She was waiting for Suzuki Sanjirou, who was now ten minutes late.

The heiress had managed to convince her parents and her hopefully-never fiancée's parents that she wanted to meet Sanjirou alone, "so that I can get to know him better." Kana smirked, as she remembered the way she shyly said that phrase and the way the adults swooned, saying things about "young love".

_Oh please. You were all tricked by my flawless acting skills. Now, Kana… You better focus on the task at hand. Convince that Sanjirou that this engage—_

"Atobe-san?" a pleasant male voice had interrupted her thoughts. Kana looked up, and saw probably the most handsome guy she has ever seen. She could practically fill her insides melt.

_Oh crap._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"P-please, call me Kana." Kana stood up to shake hands with Suzuki Sanjirou. The boy gestured for her to sit down first, before taking a seat himself on the couch across Kana.

Kana casually looked at the boy, but taking in every detail of his face in mind. _Light brown hair like Shiraishi Kuranosuke's, bright green eyes and a smile that trumps Fuji Syuusuke's.. Oh dear lord._

"Well then, Kana-san, I should start this wonderful lunch first by apologizing for being late." Sanjirou chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. _Oh, how cute… My heart is going nuts…_

"O-oh, I just got here myself." Kana smiled. _Liar! You were thirty minutes late! …but how can I say that to his face, his delicious face…_

"Oh, is that so? I'm glad then. See, I was meeting my girlfriend—"

And Kana was brought back from her trance.

"for some alone time because she's too busy these days accompanying her Father to meetings." Sanjirou explained.

_He has a girlfriend, remember?! Jeez, Kana, you're so stupid sometimes._

"Oh, it's okay. I understand completely." Kana smiled.

"Well then, shall we order? I'm starving, and Korean cuisine is just my favorite! Next to bread, of course. I just love bread. And candies!" Sanjirou winked.

_Oh my god, he is my soulmate._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After ordering two servings of pork belly, two hot bowls of kimchi soup and two plates of Korean bacon, Sanjirou looked up at Kana.

"So, tell me about you."

Kana smiled at him. "Well, what did your father tell you about me?"

"Atobe Kana, turned 16 two days ago. Tennis player who just moved here from London. A student of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu. Aaand that's about it."

Kana chuckled. "Okay. Well, I love bread, like you. I love American cuisine, but Korean cuisine is one step away from taking the #1 spot and I hate Math! Your turn."

Sanjirou grinned. "Suzuki Sanjirou is my name. I'm also 16, studying at Murigaoka Academy. I'm a member of the soccer team and I hate Chemistry."

"What?! How can you hate Chemistry? It's like the best subject ever!" Kana exclaimed.

Sanjirou scoffed. "Yeah right. I don't need to memorize the atomic weights of sulphur and whatever element there is to live my life, you know."

"Whatever, dude. Let's see you say that one more time when you accidentally mistake hydrogen peroxide for water." Kana retorted. Sanjirou laughed out loud.

"So tell me, any boyfriends?" he asked.

Kana shook her head. "Nope, no one has asked me and I don't think I would've said yes to anyone, either."

"Oho, really? I don't believe you."

"It's true!"

"Surely some guys must've liked you. Or maybe you're just too dense to notice." Sanjirou winked.

Kana reddened. "I am not dense!"

"Then explain why a rich, beautiful girl who is also funny has not had any boyfriends? Or has not had anyone who likes her?"

Kana squinted her eyes. "I am not going to answer that. It would seem as if I'm boasting of myself."

Sanjirou chuckled. "Fine by me, dense woman."

Kana could only purse her lips before laughing. "All right, now tell me about your girlfriend." Kana said, as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Her name's Haninozuka Nanami. We met in London a year ago."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana spit out her water.

Sanjirou laughed. "You're disgusting." He said, as he wiped off water (from Kana's mouth) from the table.

Kana wiped her mouth. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. But did you just say Haninozuka Nanami?" she raised her voice.

Sanjirou nodded. "Yes. Why? It's a long-distance relationship, though. And we've been only dating for about three months."

"Wow, that *toot* didn't say anything!" Kana exclaimed.

"Hey! That's Nana-chan you're talking about!" Sanjirou yelled as he drank his herbal tea.

Kana rolled her eyes. "For your information, Suzuki Sanjirou, Nanami is my best friend."

And it was now Sanjirou's turn to spit out his drink.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"WHAT?!"

"What are you yelling at me for?! I'm the one who was kept in the dark about all this!" Kana yelled.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. But Nana-chan is your best friend?!" Sanjirou asked.

Kana made a face. "Urgh, Nana-chan does not fit her, Sanjirou."

"Nope, it fits my girl perfectly." Sanjirou exclaimed proudly. Kana made another face.

"Uh-huh… But yea, she is. We met in London two years ago. Gods, I still can't believe she didn't tell me about you!"

Sanjirou shrugged. "Well, she didn't tell me about you, too. I mean, she did mention having a best friend but she didn't say it was you."

Kana stared at the boy in front of her. "But Sanjirou, do you love her?" her expression dead serious.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't ask a girl out if I didn't! Call me old-fashioned and all but—"

"Great! Now this makes everything easier!" Kana exclaimed, the plan she and Keigo formed yesterday coming back into her mind.

"What do you mean?" Sanjirou asked.

"Do you want to marry me?" Kana asked, leaning towards the boy. Sanjirou reddened.

"Of course not! I love Nana-chan! I don't want to be tied down by you."

Kana raised her eyebrows. "A simple yes would've sufficed, boy… But whatever, I don't want to marry you either. So my brother and I, we've formulated a plan. A plan to kill off whatever intention our parents have of us getting married. You in or not?"

Sanjirou smirked. "What do you think?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I had to completely revise this chapter because I went down the whole angsty road in the first try but then I realized I didn't want too much drama ((that will be saved for much much later)) so here's a lovely twist!

Sanjirou is like Shiraishi, just 3x cuter. Except I don't know just how much Shiraishi can get cuter… he's already perfect /cries/ And his voice is like Hitachiin Hikaru's in Ouran High School Host Club (or if you don't know him, think of a voice combination between Shishido and Choutarou~)

Yukimura's think-ahead plan is once again ruined because of Kana! Mehehehe~

Read and review please! I love reading what you guys think of this story~


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Chapter 14 is here! Kana confronts Nanami and tells her about the plan. And Yukimura's weird feelings increase~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, but Atobe Kana and the other OCs are mine!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Woah, that lunch was just gooood. Korean barbeque, if only I can marry you…_

Kana flopped down on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She had just gone back from her lunch with Sanjirou, which had gone on for three hours. Her parents were all happy and ecstatic now that Kana was getting along with her 'future fiancée', but little did they know, the two had already begun their plan.

Kana opened her cellphone and called Nanami. _This little minx has some good explaining to do! _After a few rings, Nanami answered.

"Hello, Kana-chan? Why did you call?"

"Nanamiiiii, I miss yooooouuuu~" Kana said, her voice cutesy and all squeaky like a loli-shota's.

"Are you high or something?" Nanami asked suspiciously.

"Can you come over later? Oh, and by the way, why are you still here in Japan?"

"Sure, I'll come around 6. Business meetings, as usual. Father wants to merge with another company." Nanami explained.

"Oh, okay. Bye-bye, _Nana-chaaaan!" _Kana exclaimed, her eyes gleaming.

"Bye-bye, Kana— Wait, what did you call me?" Nanami asked.

Kana grinned evilly before hanging up. _Oh, she's in for a ride later._

Suddenly, her maid, Honda, knocked on her door. "Young Mistress, a friend of yours has come looking for you."

Kana raised her eyebrows. "Akira? Ryou? Gakuto?"

Honda shook her head. "A young man named Yukimura Seiichi."

Kana's eyes widened. _What is he doing here?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura sat on the soft plush couch in front of a fireplace, inside a lounge in the Mansion. A butler had offered him Earl Grey tea and English biscuits, but the lilac-haired boy politely declined. His curious eyes glazed over the room. He noted the marble floors, soft brown carpets, peach-colored walls and the large picture windows covered by dark blue curtains. A glass chandelier hung over the couches and the mahogany coffee table. Wooden shelves filled with dozens of books were placed beside the windows, while paintings of gardens hung on the walls. _Not too tacky yet impressive._

He had arrived at the Atobe mansion a few minutes ago, holding the notes he had written for his absent classmate. The captain had to excuse himself from tennis practice; it took a while to get to the mansion from Rikkai.

Yukimura sighed, still wondering just what demon possessed his mind to raise his hand and volunteer. _And I thought her absence will help me. Great going, Seiichi._

The large double doors opened and Atobe Kana came in.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" the girl asked, as she came over to where the boy was stationed.

Yukimura, remembering his manners, stood up and greeted Kana. "Good afternoon, Atobe-san. I brought you some notes and our homework for today, since you were absent." He smiled gently.

Kana squinted her eyes, as she sat down beside the boy. "What do you want?"

Yukimura chuckled. "Can't a boy like me do something nice for you?"

Kana nodded slowly. "Uh-huh…" a suspecting look on her face. The next second, her expression brightened up as her lips broke into a smile. "Why, thank you, Yukimura-kun!"

_And there goes her bipolar-ness again._

She flipped through the papers he had brought her. "Woooah, you have really nice handwriting! But boys don't usually have nice handwriting… Girls do…"

Yukimura raised his right eyebrow.

Kana looked up quickly. "Not implying you are gay." She said, as Yukimura chuckled.

"Anyway, thank you so much, Child of God! So what can I do for you?" Kana asked, casually leaning over, with her eyes bright and big. Yukimura slowly leaned back, staring at Kana's face. _Since when did her eyes become so… captivating._

"What do you mean?" Yukimura asked, fighting the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Well, you did me something good so I owe you something, right?"

Yukimura grinned. "Oho, then doesn't that mean you now owe me 2 favors?"

"2? Why would I owe you— Oh…" Kana trailed off. Yukimura smiled, as he remembered the favour Kana had asked of him weeks ago, about the girls' tennis team.

"Okay, 2 it is. So, what do you want?" Kana asked.

"I don't know yet. Let me think about it first, neh?"

"Are you planning on doing all these nice things for me and then just hoarding up all your favors?" Kana asked suspiciously. Yukimura laughed.

"All right, fine. My first favour, play a match with me tomorrow."

Kana stared back at him. "That's it?"

Yukimura nodded. "I'm still wondering about that statement your mother made, about you investigating us."

"Okay! A match, it is." Kana nodded.

"Well then, I'll be off now, Atobe-san." Yukimura said, as he walked out of the room.

_Wait… Why did I ask her again to a match? Seiichi! Now, you're even forgetting words you just said a few seconds ago!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"KANA-CHAAAN! NANAMI HAS MISSED YOU!" a flurry of red hair and pink clothes suddenly barged into Kana, who was seated on her bed.

"Did you forget that knocking before entering a room is proper manners?" Kana grumbled.

Haninozuka Nanami plopped herself down on Kana's bed. "I'm so tired! Today, Father dragged me around 2 company conferences then whisked me off to a lunch with his business partners and then he had me do the account sheets for the Marketing department!" she wailed.

Kana looked over at her best friend with concern. "Wow, he makes you do all that?"

"That's what he does. There are months when I have absolutely nothing to do, but there are months when I cannot even sleep! He doesn't know the meaning of balance, that man.." Nanami said, her left arm covering her eyes.

"You all right?" Kana asked.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it, anyway. So what about you, my dear girl? What's new?" Nanami sat up. Kana smiled, hiding the evil smirk behind her innocent grin.

"Oh, Mother and Father said I might get engaged in 2 years."

Nanami jumped up. "WHAT?!"

"Why are you so surprised? Doesn't your older sister have an arranged marriage?" Kana chuckled.

"Yeah, but I can't believe they would take my poor baby Kana away at such a young age!" Nanami wrapped her arms around the girl.

"The decision has not been made yet and there are 2 more years to go, so who knows? But I met my future fiancée yesterday at lunch, and he is just the most wonderful guy!" Kana squealed exaggeratedly, her eyes all lovey-dovey and her fists clenched in fake happiness.

"Oh, he is?! Is he really really hot? What's his voice like? Is he funny? Oh, my baby! I am so happy for you! Maybe this marriage isn't such a bad thing!" Nanami held Kana's hands in sheer joy.

"He's super duper hot! And his voice is so pleasant to the ears, gods! And he likes the same things that I do, Nanami! He is like my soulmate!" Kana exclaimed, her voice rising even higher. _Oho, Nanami is falling into my trap so easily._

"KYAAAAA, Kana-chan! What's his name?! I've got to know him!" Nanami asked excitedly.

Kana's face broke into a huge smile. "His name is Suzuki Sanjirou!"

Nanami's face fell instantly, her eyes wide. She stared at Kana for twenty seconds. Kana could see her Nanami's eyes getting wet. "I'm sorry… What? Did you say… Suzuki Sanjirou…?"

Kana wrinkled her nose. "That's right! I'm getting engaged to your boyfriend, you *toot*-er!"

Nanami gasped out loud, jumping off from the bed. "How did you know?!"

"He told me! Gods, you are such an idiot! I almost fell for him, you big stinking *toot*!" Kana jumped up in annoyance.

"Of course you did! Sanji-chan is just dreamyyyyy!" Nanami exclaimed, her eyes stared off into the distance. Kana furrowed her eyebrows. _I swear, this girl is worse than me!_

"HEY, HEY! Pay attention, young lady! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we were best friends!" Kana yelled.

"Oh, I know. I'm so sorryyyy! I was going to tell you, I swear! But I wanted to be sure first that he really loves me, Kana. I didn't want to tell you about a relationship that was going to fail." Nanami explained, sitting down.

Kana stared at her hard for a minute, before sighing. "Oh, okay, fine. He said he really loves you, though."

"Oh, I know he does. That's why I was waiting for three months before I could tell you." Nanami smiled.

"And? Do you love him?" Kana asked.

"Yes. I do. Even though we only met in a socialite party back in London, and even though it's a long distance relationship, I'm trying my best to make it work because I really love him. I think he might be the one, Kana."

Kana made a face. "Oh god, that was so cheesy."

Nanami laughed. "You'll know what I mean when you fall in love."

"And that would be when I meet Zac Efron."

Nanami chuckled, but suddenly stopping. "Ohgod, what about that engagement?! YOU'RE MARRYING MY BOYFRIEND?! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY LOOOORDDDD WHAT AM I GOING—"

"Calm down, woman! Geez, you're making my head hurt." Kana yelled. "Keigo, Sanjirou and I have already made a plan."

Nanami grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Kana nodded. "That's why don't be surprised when Sanjirou breaks up with you in public tomorrow morning. You have a date that time, right?"

Nanami squinted her eyes. "WHAT?! HE'S BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

"CHILL, NANA-CHAN! It's phase one. Sanjirou breaks up with you, then he "pursues" me. To throw our parents off-track. His parents know about you, even though Sanjirou has never introduced you as his girlfriend."

"Well, duh. I always see spies around me; photographers and stalkers and whatever. " Nanami said.

"That's why phase one is important. Don't get jealous over the next few months, too. Sanjirou will be accompanying me from Rikkai to here. He'll be taking me home then a few dates on weekends…" Kana continued.

"WHAT?! Does this mean I can't even be around him anymore?!" Nanami yelled.

Kana raised her eyebrows. "Do you want us to get married, huh?"

Nanami stared at her. "I guess you're right. Urgh, this is going to be haaaaard."

Kana smiled. "Harder than me spending the rest of my life with your true love?"

"You are a mean little woman."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura breathed deeply. It was Wednesday afternoon practice, and in a few minutes, Kana would be arriving for their match. The captain had already told everyone, and had ignored Niou's remarks ("Buchou has a crush on someone!~") and Marui's teasing ("I wonder if Buchou will lose to the girl he likes!").

Still, Yukimura did not know why his heart was beating unusually faster. _I must be getting excited over the match. She did defeat Renji, after all. _But he suspected that that was not all there is to the phenomenon. He found himself looking at his watch every so often and wondering when the blue-haired girl would arrive.

"Oy, Yukimura-kun!" Kana's voice broke through his thoughts.

Yukimura looked up and smiled. "Hey, Atobe-san. Ready for our match?" he asked, as Niou's wolf-whistles and Kirihara's snickers were heard in the background.

Kana nodded. "Ready to crush you, Yukimura-kun."

"Probability that Kana-san will win: 47%" Yanagi said, appearing beside Yukimura.

Kana frowned slightly. "Uh-huh, say that again, Yanagi-kun, when I beat his ass." She exclaimed, as she pointed her racket to the captain. Yukimura smiled.

"You'll serve first. A gentleman always gives way to a lady." He said.

"Fine by me." Kana grinned, walking off to her side of the court.

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's boys' tennis team captain Yukimura Seiichi VS Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's girls' tennis team member Atobe Kana! One set match, Atobe to serve!"

Yukimura's sharp eyes studied Kana. _There it is again. Her flinch whenever someone calls her Atobe._

She started bouncing the ball when a male voice cut through the silence of the tennis courts.

"KANA, BABY! GOOD LUCK!"

Yukimura froze. On top of the bleachers, a male student wearing another school's uniform had appeared, waving his arms. He looked back at his opponent, who was now smiling widely at the stranger.

"THANK YOU, SANJIROU BABY!"

_Thud. _The ball hit Yukimura's court.

"15-0!"

_BABY?! BABY?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry Yukimura x Kana moments are so few but I'm making up for it at the next chapter! Yukimura's feelings are increasing~

Kana's fourth play will be revealed next chapter! After all, she is up against the Child of God.

Review, onegaishimasu!~


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **I spent all day thinking up this one. TT_TT In my opinion, Yukimura's the best player in PoT but of course, I am biased~ Hahaha! Anyway, Kana's 4th play in action (she breaks through Yukimura's Yips) and Yukimura meets Sanjirou!

P.S. Kana's play is kind of derived from Yamato Yuuda's Illusion to Waking Dream. I am sorryyyyyy, but all my ideas seemed to be alike to his technique. Imma go hide in a cave now…

**Disclaimer: **I do not Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Atobe Kana and the rest of the OCs belong to me~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana smiled. Phase two (Sanjirou pursuing her) was starting, and that nickname plan Nanami came up with was just genius. _Although Sanji-darling and Kana-sweetheart was just too yucky._

Her eyes focused on her target: Yukimura Seiichi. Kana knew very well that he wasn't like any other opponent she had met before. _Perhaps Kunimitsu or Keigo… But this guy is a strategist like me. We both rely on our mental abilities. That's why I can't dilly-dally even in the first game. _

She clenched the ball tightly. _Fourth play it is. I just hope my body can take it._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura forced the weird scene out of his mind. Since when did Kana have a lover?! But the captain focused on the match he was in. Losing to her would do quite badly on his reputation, even if she was strong enough to defeat Yanagi. _I can't afford to be distracted. If I have to make her lose her senses to win, I will._

He watched as Kana bounced the ball for her 2nd serve. Suddenly, the girl's eyes flicked towards his. She had locked him in a steely gaze. Kana threw the ball up in the air, her eyes still on Yukimura. _What is she doing…? _She hit the ball and in a split second, the ball hit the court, not bouncing from its position.

"30-0!"

_Fast! And yet, she did it whilst looking at me._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Fourth play. The play that I used to defeat the Pillar of Seigaku._

Kana hit two more Neo-Tannhausers, rendering Yukimura unable to return the balls back.

"Game, Atobe! 1-0!"

Kana smirked. But she knew that boy wasn't going to let her take another game away after this. Her eyes, still on Yukimura all this time, were cold and unnerving. It was now Yukimura's service game. She watched as the captain grabbed a ball.

_Yukimura Seiichi. A player who uses the fearful Yips to immobilize an opponent, make him lose his eyesight, strip him of his hearing and take away his sense of touch. I wonder how he would react if all his senses are taken away._

Yukimura hit the ball to her court and Kana swiftly hit it back, to the rightmost corner; all while still staring at the captain. The boy ran after the ball and returned it. This time, Kana hit it to the leftmost corner. The rally continued on, as Kana made Yukimura chase the ball around the court.

Suddenly, an image of Yukimura returning the ball flashed to her mind. Again and again, as they rallied. Yukimura returning every single ball. Every one of them.

_Shit. The Yips… it's starting. _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura smiled to himself. The girl was having him chase the ball. He knew he could return it even more quickly and gain a point, but what fun did ending the rally just like that bring? And besides, his Yips were now starting. He knew Kana was beginning to get images of his invincible shots.

Kana hit the ball back to his leftmost corner. Yukimura ran down the distance and swung his racket to receive the ball when he felt his racket hit… nothing.

"Tsuna Wattari." He heard Kana's voice. Yukimura blinked, and the scene suddenly changed. Kana was in front of the net, and the ball was travelling along it. _Marui's move?! But didn't she hit it to the corner?_

"0-15!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Huh? Yanagi-senpai, why did buchou run to the corner when Kana-senpai did Tsuna Wattari?" a confused Kirihara asked the Master.

"I do not know yet. We will have to find out."

Niou smirked. "Isn't this amazing, though? Buchou has lost a game to Kana-chan!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana hit the ball back to Yukimura's court. 4 games later (3 won by her and 1 won by Yukimura), her eyes were still fixated on the boy. Even when hitting Yanagi's Kamaitachi and Kirihara's Knuckle Serve, her strong eyes held on to the boy's. _Surely, he must have realized by now; that I am not only looking at him to intimidate him. Step one: complete._

She hit the ball to the far back baseline, as she watched Yukimura come forward to the net, thinking she was about to make a drop shot.

"Game, Atobe! 4-1!"

She smiled at the captain, who was panting. Kana's gaze, powered by her Insight, was the door to her illusions. By staring at the opponent, she is able to transmit an image to his mind very different from what she is doing in real life, diverting the attention of the opponent somewhere else. _The more you stare back at me, the more you fall into my trap._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Damn. Why do I keep looking back at her eyes?! They're distracting me!_

Yukimura cursed inwardly. Kana's platinum blue eyes were like magnets; every time he averted his gaze, he found himself looking back at her a few seconds later.

_But that's not my main problem. Her images… Why am I being fooled? _

The captain thought hard, before looking back at his opponent. _Why does she keep looking at me?!_

And then, it hit him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Look! Yukimura-buchou has closed his eyes!" Marui pointed.

"Is the Yanagi look famous now or…" Niou remarked.

Yanagi shook his head. "No. Seiichi has closed his eyes to avoid Kana's illusions."

Kirihara furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, senpai?"

"Kana-san has been staring at Seiichi this whole time. It was a move not only to intimidate him, as Kana is able to hit moves perfectly even without looking at the ball, but to complete her technique. Using her Insight, which I guess comes from the Atobe genes as Keigo also has it, she gives Seiichi mental images of what she is going to do, which is actually very different from what's going on in real life." Sanada answered.

"In other words… Kana is creating a different match inside Seiichi's mind." Yagyuu commented.

"What a troublesome opponent." Jackal said.

Kirihara smirked. "But buchou has figured that out now."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Damn. He has figured out the first step!_

Kana frowned, as she watched Yukimura close his eyes and get into position. _I knew I couldn't finish this match with the first step only! But oh well. This makes step two easier._

She served the ball, and Yukimura, using his ears, ran to intercept it. She hit the ball back… too powerfully. Kana watched as the yellow ball hit the gate behind Yukimura. She stared at her racket, which felt strange in her hand. And slowly, she watched with panicking eyes, as she felt the racket weighing less and less and now, zero.

"Out! 0-15!"

_Crap. I'm losing my sense of touch, aren't I?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura opened his eyes. He saw Kana's confused face as she stared at the out ball. _How does losing your sense of touch feel? Oh, right. You can't answer that. _He smirked at his pun.

Still, the captain was annoyed. He had let four games go to Kana. But he couldn't deny that he had a hard time with those games.

_She hit Ootori's Scud Serve, Mukahi's Moonsault, Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi, and even Tezuka's Zero Shiki Drop Shot while staring at me. _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana served again, and the boy hit it to her left. With her loss of the sense of touch, Yukimura had gained 4 games. She had even failed to serve properly, the serve being too powerful or too weak.

Running to the side, Kana swung her racket when her surroundings blacked out. _WHAT?! _She heard the ball hit the net.

"Game, Yukimura! 5-4!" Kana cursed inwardly. Yukimura had caught up, and he was leading. And now, her sense of sight was gone. She couldn't feel the weight of the ball and she couldn't see in the dark, dark pit she was in.

Kana closed her eyes. _Based on the matches I have watched, the next sense that will be taken away from me is hearing. But I'm not gonna let you have your way, Yukimura-kun. I didn't observe Rikkai Dai just for fun._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura smirked. Only a game left, and he would win the match. He looked at his opponent, who had closed her eyes. Suddenly, Kana's eyes opened widely, and stared back into him.

_She broke through the Yips?!_

Yukimura served and Kana hit the ball back, her eyes still fixated on the boy. _What?!_

He ran to the corner, where she had hit the ball, when he felt the world go silent. Kana hit it back, and another rally began.

_What… Why can't I hear anything?! _

He looked back at Kana, who was now smirking. She hit the ball again to his right corner. Yukimura ran down, when his surroundings went dark.

_Why is everything so dark?!_

"Game, Atobe! 5 games all!"

Yukimura couldn't hear, and he couldn't see. Horror crept up in his mind as the sense of the racket in his hand began fading away.

_Shit. She's using my Yips against me?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana was both a strategist and a data player. She had watched every single game that every single player from famous schools had had. That included the members of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. She knew the Yips, the FuuRinKaZan, and the Data Tennis very well. _Getting away from Keigo's influence isn't the only reason why I came here. The Three Demons… they sounded so interesting back when I was in London._

Two years ago, she had gathered information, with the help of numerous servants, spies and photographers, on the Three Demons' play styles. Yukimura Seiichi's was the one who had caught her eye the most. His Yips was fearful, yet Kana couldn't help wondering just how he would like it if his Yips were used against him.

_The fourth play; the play that uses my mental abilities and my Insight the most._

_Step one: the illusions. Yamato Yuuda, the former Pillar of Seigaku, "helped" me with this one. With Insight, transfer false images to the opponent to create a different match in his mind. Fool him into thinking that he is hitting the ball when in fact he is just running away from it. Thus, I am enabled to hit the ball in his openings._

_Step two: the reflection. If the opponent has not realized step one yet, make him; reveal the technique by giving him a true image of the match at the last second. Then, destroy the opponent's confidence and self-worth by defeating him with his own tennis._

Kana smirked as she watched Yukimura's eyes dart from place to place; they weren't focusing on anything, evidence that he had just lost his sense of sight.

The girl sighed softly. It hadn't been easy getting out of the senseless hell Yukimura had placed her in. _I had to overwork my eyes, and now my lungs are paying the price._

Kana knew that the black world was just a façade in front of her eyes, a fake world caused by fear the captain had sneakily instilled in her. Overexerting her Insight, she saw through the ends of the "black world" and to the faint outlines of the real physical world. She had to look and look and look, like swimming upward from the deepest parts of the ocean.

Kana was now breathing heavily, beads of sweat running down her face. _Damn. I can feel that familiar nausea again._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura's heart was beating fast. _I can't see anything, I can't hear anything and I can't feel anything!_

_Thud. _Another ball hit his court.

"Game, Atobe! 6-5!"

Yukimura cursed. _Having my technique used against me… This is the worst, Atobe-san._

Suddenly, his black surroundings began turning gray. He could hear the cheers from his fangirls, albeit so small. And his hand began feeling the familiar grip tape in his racket. _What's happening?_

And in an instant, he regained his senses. He looked back at his opponent. Kana was sweating heavily, her breaths now audible from his side of the court.

Yukimura smirked. _Her play… exhausts her too much, I think?_

_Victory is mine, now._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Game and Match, Yukimura! 7-6!"

Kana dropped to her knees. She softly yelled out, "DAMN!"

Her fourth play, the one she had used to defeat _the _Tezuka Kunimitsu, the one which can replicate even Yukimura Seiichi's Yips and Atobe Keigo's World of Ice, was the one Kana was careful to not use in most matches. For the sole reason that her body cannot take the work her eyes and her mind did.

Feeling the emptiness ringing in her head and the stinging in her eyes, she slowly stood up and walked to the net, where Yukimura was standing.

Yukimura smiled. "It was an amazing match! You really are a great player. I still can't believe you used Yips against me."

Kana shook his outstretched hand. "I would've won, you know." She frowned at him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura smirked. _"_But you didn't."

Kana took her hand away. "I don't like you very much right now."

The captain laughed out loud. "Fine by me. But are you okay, though?" he asked, concerned. _Her Insight seemed to have drained her energy… a lot. She looks really pale._

"I don't need your winner's sympathy, buchou-san." Kana frowned at him even more. Yukimura could only smile.

"It's not winner's sympathy, Atobe-san. It's called being a gentleman."

Kana squinted her eyes at him. "That match drained me so much, Yukimura-kun! Now I know why you're called the Child of God." She suddenly said, cheerfully.

_Again. I am caught off-guard by this girl again._

Suddenly, _that _male voice cut through their conversation. "KANA BABY! Are you okay?" the stranger ran down the bleachers and toward him and Kana.

_Just who is this… lover of hers?_

"Excuse me, but you aren't allowed on the tennis courts. Actually, on Rikkai's school grounds." Yukimura said coldly.

The boy looked at him. "Ah, sorry for intruding! But my father and Kana-chan's father have already talked to the Headmaster. I am to escort this princess over here from Rikkai to her house." He explained, giving him a warm smile. _Princess? Just what is princess-like about this bipolar girl?_

Kana giggled. _SHE'S GIGGLING?!_

"Sanjirou baby, I am not a princess." She smacked his arm gently.

"Aha, but in my eyes, you are." He leaned towards her.

_What is with the PDA, people?!_

"Ah, excuse my manners. I'm Suzuki Sanjirou." The stranger held towards his hand for a handshake.

Yukimura shook Sanjirou's hand. "Yukimura Seiichi. And if I may ask, what is your relationship with Atobe-san?"

"Ah, she's my fiancée."

_Did he just say fiancée?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I completely suck at writing tennis matches! I am so sorryyyyy! I was just cringing while I re-read this chapter…

So Kana's fourth play! What can you guys say? I honestly think it's kinda weak… Idk why. But I also present Kana's weak point! Whenever she forces her Insight too much, her physical functions decline and she gets really weak.

Yukimura meets Sanjirou~ And unknowingly, he gets kinda jealous. Hahahaha!

Next chapter: I'm making Kana the one who gets jealous. /wink/

Oh, and question: I keep on seeing these gifs of Prince of Tennis which is not from the New Prince of Tennis… Does anyone know where I can watch that scene where Yukimura tells the Rikkai regulars that they will be inserting laugh in their plays?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hey-ya!~ So here's Chapter 16, where I insert a few more Yukimura x Kana moments. And someone said that I had short chapters, so I re-read the story and I realized that I really write short chapters… TT_TT That's why now, I'm trying my best to write longer! *u*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Atobe Kana and the other OCs are mine~ (And Seiichi is my husband ples)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Rikkai regulars were all in shock. Marui's gum fell out of his mouth, as he felt his jaw drop. He looked sadly at the concrete floor, where his precious bubblegum lay.

"Did that boy just say he was Kana-chan's fiancée?" the redhead asked, looking up.

Jackal gulped. "Apparently…"

Kirihara ran over to the three and yelled at his senpai. "Oy, Kana-senpai! You didn't tell me you had a fiancée! But why a fiancée?! You're getting ahead of your time, senpai!"

Marui sighed. Kirihara had become fond of the silver blue-haired girl, and now, his mouth was going off like Sanada's when he sees female students with make-up on. _Bakaya, he's yelling and he's spitting his saliva to buchou…_

"You're still young and very beautiful; you can have more boyfriends if you want! Why do you want to get engaged really quickly, senpai? I really think getting engaged at this time and age is very bad, senpai. You still have your college education and what about the future baby, huh? You can't deal with it at this young age! But if you do have a baby, can you name it Akaya—"

Kana laughed out loud. "Bakaya, calm down! Sanjirou over here was lying."

She turned to the man beside her. "And you, you don't have the right to call yourself my fiancée." She poked his cheeks.

Sanjirou flicked her forehead. "Uh-huh, but in a few months, I will have that right." Kana reddened and smiled shyly.

_What the hell?! Is this the same girl who complimented Sanada on his testosterone levels?!_

Marui stared at the very, very strange scene. His eyes flitted to his buchou, who was staring at Sanjirou icily.

_Ohoho, am I going to see something spectacular today?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura cringed inwardly. Ever since he could remember, he didn't like it when couples showed their affections for each other in public. The only exception to that rule was his mother and his father. That's why he didn't like romance movies that much. And directors always seemed to exaggerate the scenes. Why would hundreds of people dance in the center of the Grand Central Station just so a boy can apologize to his girl?

But the captain focused his attention back to the smiling Sanjirou and the blushing Kana. _Just why the hell is she blushing?! The girl who insisted I was gay is blushing?!_

He did not know why, but the cheesy scene in front of him irritated his anti-romance self even more than the scenes from Flipped and Titanic.

"Then, since practice is over, I assume you're taking Atobe-san home, Suzuki-kun?" he said, failing to conceal the coldness in his voice. If Sanjirou noticed his tone, he didn't show it. The boy grinned hugely and nodded.

"Yes, that's right."

"And since practice is from Monday to Friday, I take it that I will see you more often, Suzuki-kun. If Atobe-san comes by our tennis courts during practice, I would like it very much if you didn't enter the courts. No one is allowed here except for the members. Now, you're not a member, right?" He smiled, but his eyes said bloody murder.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana looked up at Yukimura. _That smile again. Why is he getting so angry? Sanjirou just sat on the bleachers._

But then, the girl looked over at the gates, where hundreds of fangirls had gathered to watch their precious senpais play. _Aaah… If one boy can get in, what can stop these obsessed rabbits from getting in too, right?_ She immediately felt bad for whatever hell the regulars were experiencing because of the everyday screaming and everyday fangirl-ing.

"Then, we'll leave now, Yukimura-kun. It was an amazing match!" Kana waved as she walked away. Yukimura smiled only at her, while the rest of the regulars were still staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

She and Sanjirou made their way to the girls' locker room, now empty as the other members had left minutes ago.

"Is he your boyfriend or what? He was sending me death glares worse than the ones Nana-chan gives me when I happen to look at other girls!" Sanjirou exclaimed.

"One, he is not. He is just defensive and all that cold shit because you stepped into his territory. Everyone worships those boys here in Rikkai. And two, if I so catch you just even looking at another girl malicio—" Kana said, pointing her finger to Sanjirou's eyes.

"Trust me, I will never! I was just staring because of all that make-up goop on their faces. One time, a girl was walking around with this eyeliner clump at her eyelid and I just HAD to stare, you know what I mean?" Sanjirou defended himself, as Kana picked up her tennis bag and school bag.

"I know, I know. Good thing Nanami doesn't wear a lot of make-up, neh?"

"Oh, that's the very reason why she caught my eye in the first place. Wearing only contacts and still the goddamn most beautiful girl in the room." Sanjirou said proudly. Kana rolled her eyes.

"God, so cheesy."

Sanjirou flicked her forehead. "And this coming from the girl who loves romantic movies and novels."

"Just because you entered my room while I was crying to The Vow does not make me a romantic! I just happen to like really sad love stories. Other cheesy shit don't do much for me." Kana explained.

"Uh-huh, then explain The Fault in Our Stars, An Abundance of Katherines, The Wedding, The Notebook and all those books in your shelves."

"You know, I really hate the way you say Uh-huh, but if you looked closely, genius, you would happen to notice the fifty thrillers, some from Dan Brown and the adventure novels Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Hunger Games placed beside them." Kana glared at him. She didn't really like romance, right…?

"And remind me again, what are your favorite American sitcoms?"

Kana mumbled, "FRIENDS… then How I Met Your Mother…"

"And what is your favorite episode from FRIENDS?"

"The one where Chandler proposes to Monica…"

"And the next?"

"The one where Ross and Rachel break up…"

"And the next?"

"The one where Ross and Rachel get back together…"

Sanjirou grinned evilly. "And what is your favorite episode from How I Met Your Mother?"

Kana grumbled. "The one where Barney proposes to Robin."

"And the next?"

"The one where Tracy and Ted finally meet…"

"And the next?"

"The one where Lily and Marshall break up.."

Sanjirou smiled smugly. Kana glared back at him. "I just happen to like these episodes! The actors are good! But that does not mean I'm a helpless romantic like you and Nanami!"

"If you say so." Sanjirou raised his hands in defeat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura walked back to his teammates. Yanagi was scribbling furiously on his notebook; it seemed like he was going to tear a hole in the paper. Marui, Niou and Kirihara were arguing about Kana and Sanjirou while Sanada, Yagyuu and Jackal were all sitting quietly.

"Good match, Seiichi." Sanada said.

"Oh, don't patronize me, Gen. Had she had more stamina, she would've defeated me." Yukimura replied, his wrists still shaking from the match.

"Probability that Kana-san would have defeated you if she had better stamina: 86%" Yanagi commented, looking up from his notebook.

Yukimura frowned as he remembered the match. "It was the worst… Having my techniques used against me…"

"I'm guessing you're not fully satisfied with your victory, Seiichi." Sanada said. Yukimura nodded. If she had not lacked oxygen and her muscles were still functioning perfectly, she would have crushed him with his own Yips.

"Of course. But the only way to move on is forward. Right, Genichirou?" he smiled at his childhood friend, who smiled (for the teensy-tiniest bit) back.

"That's right. That's our way here in Rikkai Dai."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana walked down the eastern hallway of the Atobe Mansion. Sanjirou had just dropped her off and she was headed to the kitchen for some sandwiches. _Gods, I am just starving!_

She suddenly stopped when she heard familiar voices in the now-branded Hyoutei lounge. Opening the door, she saw a very familiar scene.

"Why, hello, people who frequent this house as if it's theirs." She exclaimed. Gakuto ran to her.

"KANA-CHAN! It's been a long time since I last saw you! I missed you so much!"

Kana laughed. "But I didn't miss you, Gakuto."

"HEY!"

Oshitari walked over to her. "I heard you had a match with the Rikkai Dai captain today, Kana."

Shishido and Choutarou looked up from the chess game they were having. "Eh, you played against Yukimura Seiichi, captain?" Choutarou asked.

Kana sighed and plopped herself down beside her brother on their usual couch. "Yes. I owed him two favors and he wanted me to have a match with him. He won, but I could've crushed him."

Keigo smirked. "Ahn? But you didn't win?" He teased his sister.

Kana frowned. "Stupid fourth play… Taking up all my stamina…" she mumbled, but every single person in the room heard her every word. Well, except for Jirou, who was sleeping.

"WHAT?! YOU USED THE FOURTH PLAY?!" Gakuto yelled. Kana looked at him strangely.

"And I take it Keigo told you about my match with Tezuka Kunimitsu two years ago." She shot a look at her older brother, who smiled innocently.

"But you still lost?" Shishido asked.

"HEY! Don't rub salt into my wounds, Ryou!" Kana whined, crossing her arms.

"But doesn't Yukimura Seiichi use the Yips?" Oshitari asked.

"Uh-huh. He takes away the senses of his opponents. But I broke through it and gave him his Yips. And then, my useless body decides it can't take any more stress from Insight and my mind." Kana grumbled.

"Two years have passed, yet that's still your weak point." Keigo commented.

"Unlike you, my dear brother who enjoys drawing out his opponents' weaknesses, I don't enjoy the lengthy matches. That's why I came up with the four plays in the first place. Damn birth condition…" Kana complained. The regulars held even more confused expressions on their faces.

"Birth condition, senpai?" Choutarou asked.

Kana looked at him. "Ah, yes. You guys didn't know?"

"Know what, Kana?" Shishido asked.

"I was born with weak lungs."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, class 3-A was having Mathematics in the period before lunch. Yukimura, like the diligent and perfect student he is, was sitting up straight and taking down notes. He loved the subject; numbers were easier than memorizing diseases and stupid chemicals. He noticed Sanada and Yanagi doing the same thing. He looked to the chair beside him and nearly laughed out loud.

Kana's head was bobbing up and down, her mouth slightly open and her eyes were only half-closed, and only the whites of her eyes could be seen. She had fallen asleep in Math class, while sitting up. But since her head didn't have any place to rest, it was falling down then rising up again, like a bouncing ball.

Yukimura stared at her for a few minutes, filing away precious mental images. However, since he had a heart and he didn't want Kana to get detention, he threw his eraser right into her forehead.

The girl quickly woke up and mumbled, "W-wha… Whatzzz…"

Yukimura chuckled. "Idiot, you fell asleep."

Kana wiped the drool on her mouth before sitting up straight. She then regained composure. "I was not, Yukimura-kun." She turned to him, lips pursed like a lady.

"You still have drool, you know."

"WHAT?!" Kana whispered loudly, and wiped away the non-existent drool. She turned to him and glared. "You tricked me!"

"Oh, I thought you didn't fall asleep?" He teased.

Kana narrowed his eyes at him. "You're mean even when you're not on court." She said, before turning her head back to face the teacher.

Yukimura smirked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thursday afternoon practice had begun yet Akira-buchou gathered the remaining now-15 club members for a meeting.

"As you guys know, our ranks have recently risen and with that, I welcome our new members." She smiled gently at her teammates.

"Since I am the captain, I found it my duty to appoint the vice-captain. The District Tournament is drawing near, which means the time has come for assigning the regulars and practicing even harder. That is the reason why a vice-captain is needed the most right now. However, I want everyone to join in the election process." She announced. The girls began whispering.

"But I thought Kana was vice…" Yuri spoke up.

"I thought that too!" Mei said. Akira looked back in surprise.

"And why would you guys think that?"

"Well, she's one of the strongest… And she came up with the idea of removing those insane things, right?" Saya replied, as some of the girls began nodding.

"Saya, those _things_ are people. Insane, yes, but not things. And second, did all of you think she was the vice-captain?" Akira asked.

"Well, yea."

"Yes, buchou."

"Of course. She's always with you."

Akira furrowed her eyebrows. "Then, it's decided! Kana is officially our vice-captain!" She exclaimed. One less thing to do on her list. _No elections, which wasn't what I had planned but at least, the vice-captain is my closest friend!_

"Woah, woah! Heyyyyy! I don't want to be vice-captain!" Kana's voice interrupted the cheers.

"I don't care!" Akira exclaimed happily. "Now, let's get to practice, shall we?" She jumped up, noticing Kana's annoyed face.

"Oh come on, Kana." Akira said as the members left the room to practice. "You're not even gonna do anything."

Kana brightened up. "Nothing at all?"

"Well, except for assigning laps and such."

"PERFECT!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura sat down on his chair. Homeroom was thirty minutes away, but the captain wanted to go over some notes for a quiz later in Chemistry. He placed his notebooks on top of his desk, and began reading thoroughly.

Suddenly, two hands placed themselves on top of his notebook. He looked up and saw the smiling face of Atobe Kana.

"Hey, good morning!" She smiled widely. _Didn't she say I was mean yesterday?_

"Hello, Atobe-san."

"Yukimura-kun, guess what? I became the vice-captain!" She announced. Yukimura smiled. _About time Akira got herself an assistant._

"Now, can you tell me what your vice-captain does? I've never been vice-captain before!" She smiled, as she took her chair and placed it in front of Yukimura's desk.

"You do realize that I am the captain and Genichirou is the vice-captain, right?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I realize that but your Genichirou and his " Tarundoru!" scares the bajingalings out of me." Kana said.

"And once again, you do realize that he is sitting right behind me and he can hear your every word, right?" He smiled again.

"Oh, that's right." She leaned to the left and looked at Sanada, who was already looking at them. "Forgive me for greeting only Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun. Good morning to you too! Good luck at that quiz today!" She gave Sanada a thumbs up and looked back at Yukimura. _Seriously? _

Yukimura shook his head. "Fine. Captains do most of the work; assigning the regulars, starting and ending practice, determining the line-ups for tournaments and stuff. Vice-captains are there to ensure that everything the captain says is followed, you understand?" Kana looked at him intensely and nodded.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, Child of God!" She stood up and rushed out of the classroom, presumably to talk to Akira.

Yukimura turned around to face Sanada. "You hear that? She called you scary, Gen." He chuckled.

"First, she calls me gay and now I'm scary?" Sanada shook his head in defeat.

Yukimura looked forward again and smiled. _Gods, how unpredictable._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The English teacher arrived and was discussing an upcoming project. Despite the end of the term being far away, she wanted to have 2 projects, much to Kana's irritation. _Be satisfied with one, woman!_

"But since I'm giving you 2 projects, I'm making them easier than the one I usually give. For this project, you will do 2 book reviews, with a partner. However, you can only choose books with movie adaptations. You are to differentiate the book from the movie, point out the flaws in both and choose which is better and explain why. The deadline is in 2 weeks." She said. Kana smiled inwardly. She loved books and what's even better? Most of the books she loved had movie adaptations! _Piece of cake!_

"All right, I will now announce the partners."

"Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou."

"Watanabe Jina, Morinozuka Rinko."

"Yukimura Seiichi, Katanaga Aya."

"Atobe Kana, Matsumoto Sakura."

Kana turned around to face Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back warmly, before changing her expression into shock. She raised her hand. "Sensei? I'm sorry but I would like to have a different partner."

_WHAT?! _Kana felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. _HEY, I'M GOOD IN ENGLISH! I LIVED IN LONDON, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I EVEN KNOW GREEK! EVEN THOUGH THAT'S NOT RELATED AT ALL, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM GOOD IN LANGUAGES! YOU SHOULD BE PLEASED I AM WITH YOU, SAKURA!_

She could feel astonishment and hurt rising in her heart. Why didn't Sakura want to be with her? As far as she could remember, Sakura was a nice girl and she and Kana had had a few conversations on the United Kingdom landmarks and English movie actors.

"And why is that, Matsumoto-san?"

Sakura shot Kana an apologetic look. "I was just diagnosed with bronchitis last weekend and I heard Kana-chan lives in Tokyo. To get from Rikkai to her house will take quite some time and I don't think my mom will allow me, especially with my illness…"

Kana looked at Sakura and smiled, feeling the gut-wrenching guilt in her stomach for thinking those ridiculous thoughts earlier.

_Oh wow. Thank gods I didn't say that out loud… I am such a horrible person sometimes._

The teacher sighed. "All right. Looks like I'll have to change pa—"

"I'll be her partner, Sensei."

_YUKIMURA?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Kana's weakness lies in the fact that she has weak lungs! Unlike Keigo, who is an all-rounder, Kana's stamina is low, which is why she relies most on her strategies, thinking up complete plans to defeat the opponent without losing stamina. It's also the reason why she doesn't create any special moves. Except for the Neo-Tannhauser, ofc. ;)

Anyway, Yukimura again volunteers for Kana's sake! A book project, meaning spending time in the quiet library, meaning fluff! HAHAHAHA

Read and review please! 3

Oh, and do you guys know if Yukimura was with Rikkai for the District and Kanagawa Prefecture Tournaments? Cause I was wondering if the Guillain-Barre Syndrome attacked just before the Kanto Tournament or even waaay before the District Tournament. :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **I was watching ToraDora's sixteenth episode, where Kitamura reveals he's in love with Kanou Sumire and I was crying so much TT_TT But that one gave me so much inspiration for Kana's and Yukimura's storyyyy~ I actually don't know if I'm giving them a happy ending or a really angsty one HAHAHAHA

In which Kana reveals more on how much she hates being called "Atobe" and she and Yukimura spend a lot of time together in the Atobe Mansion~ /wiggles eyebrows/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! However, my darling Atobe Kana is mine, as well as the other OCs! 3

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yanagi Renji prided himself in masking his expressions with his usual, cold face and half-closed eyes but this time, he could not help smirking. Once again, his captain's cool-headedness was busted when he volunteered to be Kana's partner. Sure, he was worried that the tennis player's strange attraction to the girl would affect his play style but Yanagi assumed later on that it would do him better; Yukimura had an enormous burden on his shoulders and his mind, Yanagi thought, was constantly thinking about bringing Rikkai's 3rd victory.

The 8 Rikkai regulars all had that powerful hunger for the third consecutive win, but the Master knew that a little _play_ from time to time would be best. Overworking is never a good option.

His brown eyes watched as Kana turned to Yukimura with a flabbergasted expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" he heard Kana whisper harshly. Yukimura, who was seated on his left, smiled.

"I'm helping Sakura-san out. Why, is that a problem?"

Yanagi smiled inside. His captain just had a way with his words. That was proven when Kana narrowed her eyes, before glaring at him, and turned her head back to the teacher.

The Master tapped Yukimura's shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

"Seiichi, you do know you're pushing her buttons, right?"

"Exactly."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana bumped her head over and over again down on her desk. Lunchtime had arrived yet Kana did not find any appetite, even when she saw those burgers in the menu earlier. Just why, why would Yukimura volunteer? _Helping Sakura, my ass. He knows I still don't like him that much._

She sighed, in desperation. How was she supposed to endure those hours of looking at his very very pretty face and that smirk of his without going insane?

_But then again, he hasn't really done anything bad… Yet, why am I so annoyed when I look at him? Sure, he brought me my notes, he gave me his homemade cookies for my birthday and he complimented my tennis but…_

_Crap. Why do I hate him again?_

Kana grunted. She pounded her fists in annoyance. Yukimura was nice, but Kana didn't like him and she did not know why.

_Oh yes! He calls me Atobe-san, even when I prefer Kana, and that goddamn sadistic smirk of his…_

_But do those really outweigh the good things?_

Kana closed her eyes, and suddenly, familiar phrases began ringing in her head. Her mind transported her back to Paris, four years ago.

_"Kana, congratulations! You've won your third consecutive Under-12 Tournament! You must be really talented, huh?" A reporter pushed his recorder to Kana's face. Kana had just won another tournament and reporters were crowding around her._

_"Talent brings you to the start. Hard work brings you to the end." She proudly stated._

_"So, tell us, what's it like having the five-time Tournament champion Keigo Atobe as your brother? Does he teach you his moves? Your talent must have come from him, huh?"_

Kana fought back the tears threatening to come to her eyes. Still with her head on her desk, she bit down on her lip. _It's been four years, Kana. Get over it. Besides, you've made quite a name for yourself back in London, right?_

She gulped, trying to swallow the small metaphorical stone in her throat. _But what about last month?_

_"Well, Hideaki! It looks like you've got wonderful successors. No worries about retirement, huh?" A business partner had asked her father. The corporate elite were having a dinner meeting, and Atobe Hideaki had brought her and Keigo to the dinner, where she and her brother put on their pleasing masks, as usual._

_Hideaki laughed goodheartedly. "Ah, I'm very relieved that my two babies have come far."_

_Kana smiled. She liked how her father still called them his babies._

_"But I'm guessing your Keigo right here will take the throne, yes?" Another partner said._

_"Of course. Keigo is older, anyway."_

_Keigo only smiled, grasping Kana's hand under the table. The two had the same predictions; dinner conversation was going to turn awkward in a few seconds. Ten, nine, eight…_

_"But I've heard of Keigo's achievements back in Paris! I was there last week, talking to my tennis buddies, and it seems that you've got quite a champion, Hideaki!" the partner complimented her older brother._

_"My Keigo does everything well, of course. But my darling Kana over here is an excellent tennis player, too!" Hideaki said. Kana smiled at her father's compliments. Three, two, one…_

_"Oh, really? How come I've never heard of her tennis achievements?"_

_Because you were in damn Paris. And in damn Japan. Where Keigo is a god. Jeez, I should've moved to the States instead, _Kana thought. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to relieve the sudden anger and hurt in her heart. After a few minutes, she sat straight up, a small smile on her face. _Well, whatever. I'll just go get myself some ice cream._

She was rummaging through her bag for her purse when a female student from another year came up to the desk beside hers. She looked at her and saw that she was talking to Yukimura.

"Hello, Yukimura-kun. I'm Kumori Asuka, and I was wondering if I can be a part of the Beautification Committee. I just love gardening; I even have my own back in our house!" she smiled at the captain, who smiled back. Kana rolled her eyes when she saw Yukimura's smile.

"Sure, Kumori-san."

"Oh, call me Asuka-san, senpai."

"Oh, okay. Asuka-san it is. But you have to pass a registration form to me tomorrow, neh?"

_WHAT THE HELL?! Where is the "I don't feel comfortable calling you by your first name" and not-being-rude crap you spouted?! _Kana glared at the oblivious captain.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, senpai!" The female student left the room.

Kana scoffed. _Wow, so it's just me, then. Thanks a lot, Child of God._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura Seiichi hummed a tune as he packed his bags, preparing for tennis practice. He tapped Kana on the shoulder. Quickly, Kana shot him an annoyed look.

"What?" She spat.

Yukimura was taken aback. _Why is she so angry? _But still, he had manners and that meant smiling in a conversation.

"I was wondering when we could get a head start on our project. And where we could do it." He smiled at her. Kana narrowed her eyes.

"Tennis practice ends at 6:00 today; we're determining the regulars." She said, her voice not showing any enthusiasm or pleasantness.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow should be fine? After 5:00?"

"Fine. Where?"

"I'll go over to your house; the butler told me once that you had a gigantic library." He said. Kana stared at him for a few seconds before returning her attention to her bags.

"Okay, fine."

Yukimura smiled a bit more forcefully this time. _Why is she so difficult?!_

"Okay. I'll be going now, Atobe-san!" he waved as he walked away. Kana didn't even look up.

The captain failed to hear Kana's mumbling. "I'll slice that smile off of your face with a chainsaw if I could…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, here we have the 8 regulars." Akira said, after the regular ranking tournament had ended and everyone had lined up. She was happy; every match was good and every player was excellent.

"Atobe Kana, Hajime Yuri, Fujioka Saya, Takasu Ami, Aisaka Mei, Sakato Inari, Hizashima Megumi and Hitachiin Akira, which is me! Congratulations, everyone!" Akira announced after the regular ranking tournament. The club members applauded respectfully.

"I have really high expectations for everyone this year, yes, even the non-regulars, but so far, each member has met them surprisingly." Akira complimented, giving everyone a huge smile.

It was true, though. Now that the useless club members were removed by the embarrassing matches with the boys' tennis team, the true female tennis players of Rikkai had gathered once again in the club. Akira was happy deep-down, for she found excellent doubles players, like Hajime Yuri and Fujioka Saya, who had been partners ever since elementary, and amazing singles players, like Atobe Kana and Aisaka Mei.

"However, with the District Tournament drawing near, our training will only get harder. Even the non-regulars'. Just because these 8 have been decided as regulars for the District Tournament, doesn't mean they will also play in the Kanagawa Prefecture Tournament. We're changing regulars once a month, with the regular ranking tournament. Everyone has a chance to be a regular." She announced. Immediately, excited whispers filled the courts.

"And finally, now that we've got 30 _((yes, they've increased)) _talented tennis players and tennis lovers, I am expecting nothing less than your best. Weakness is not allowed. That is the way here in Rikkai. Well, the way over there at the boys' tennis team and the basketball team and the soccer team… But you guys know what I mean!" Akira said, chuckling. Memories of the horrid tennis club in the previous year came back. But now that she has 29 players under her, who all had tennis experience, she wasn't going to let the Rikkai reputation be ruined.

"Everyone is dismissed! Freshmen, stay and pick up the balls, okay?" she said sweetly. As strong-willed as she was, she wasn't going to become like the stoic Sanada Genichirou or the sadistic Yukimura Seiichi or the creepy Yanagi Renji. _No, I am leading things my own way over here. And my way means… Well, I'll figure that out._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Congratulations, Atobe-san." _That_ voice filled Kana's ears. It was 7:00 and only thirty minutes to go before the start of homeroom.

She whipped her head in annoyance. "What?"

Yukimura smiled at her. _Damn. _The events of yesterday were still replaying in her mind; Kana could not forget how easily he agreed to calling that Asuka by her first name yet he didn't when Kana told him so. It even seemed that he knew she hated it, yet he still called her Atobe.

"I heard you became a regular."

"Oh, that. Yes."

"Aren't you going to thank me for congratulating you? That's what people call manners, Atobe-san." He smirked at her. Kana narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to call me Kana? That's what people call common courtesy, Yukimura-kun." She turned her head back to the board, not seeing Yukimura's shocked expression.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_That's why she's all angry? But she didn't seem so irked these past weeks… Why is she getting worked up only now?_

Yukimura glanced sideways at Kana. _Geez, I'm still being pulled by your bipolar attitude._

He sighed, not looking forward to the project meeting later at her house.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That afternoon, Kana sat down on a red armchair beside the many many wooden desks placed at the centre of the Atobe Library. The library held over five thousand books, all placed neatly in wooden mahogany shelves by the walls. The books were kept proper by the librarian hired by the family. At the center of the gigantic room, wooden desks were placed for reading while soft red armchairs provided comfort for the readers. Carpets from India adorned the marble floors while Italian chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

It was one of her favorite places in the mansion; the smell of wood and books always calmed her. But this time, it was different. In a few minutes, the _thing _called Yukimura Seiichi would come and they would spend an hour arguing about what books to review.

"Young Mistress, Yukimura Seiichi has come." A maid announced. Kana nodded and smiled.

"Let him in." She said gently, as the maid bowed and exited the room. There was no reason to spread her personal annoyance to her loyal servants.

Three knocks rapped on the door and Yukimura let himself in. "Good afternoon, Atobe-san."

A dangerous glint flashed through her eyes. "Good afternoon, too."

Yukimura sat down on the chair beside her and began pulling out books from his bag.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The blue-haired boy looked at the girl nervously. Kana was opening books and flipping pages, but it was clear she was still annoyed. Yukimura sighed. He didn't understand the girl's sudden anger outburst, but he knew he was at fault. She clearly did not want to be called Atobe, but he did it anyway.

"Ne, Atobe-san." He gently called. Kana muttered, "Hm?"

"Let's play 20 Questions. I ask you 20, and you ask me 20. We go alternate. Any question will do." He suggested. Kana looked at him slowly, and Yukimura could practically see the gears in her head working.

"I don't want to." She replied, and looked back at her books.

"You still owe me a favour, remember?" He smirked.

Kana pursed her lips. "Fine. You start." She flipped through another book, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you hate it when I call you Atobe?" he asked, and suddenly, Kana stopped reading. She breathed deeply.

"Because Atobe means Keigo over here. It doesn't mean Kana." She said simply.

_Oh… God, Seiichi, you've gone too far. _Yukimura understood perfectly.

He was always called The Child of God, and he was always worshipped in Rikkai, but Yukimura knew that even his best friends Sanada and Yanagi felt a little apprehensive when it came to his being the most favoured out of the Three Demons.

It wasn't because they were jealous or that they wanted fame, Yukimura knew Sanada and Yanagi weren't superficial. It was because the people tended to overlook the two, because he was there; that the people thought their talents were always secondary to his. And Yukimura hated it.

He knew they held infinite potential and that someday, they can beat him, _of course he wasn't going to let that happen_, but people did not know the things he knew. He was sure, so sure, that Rikkai wouldn't have 2 consecutive wins if he had been alone; he needed Sanada and Yanagi so much, the former being the pursuing drive that pushed everyone over their limits and the latter being the calm anchor whose mind held the winning strategies that defeated every team. Yet people looked to him, because he was the captain, he was the strongest, he was kind and he was _pretty._

"I'm sorry… Kana-san."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana's eyes widened.

_DID HE JUST CALL ME KANA?!_

She turned to Yukimura, more than flabbergasted, with her eyes wide as dinner plates. Yukimura glanced up at her and chuckled. "Are you that surprised?"

"You… called me Kana." She said softly. _Did the annoying angelic devil call me that?! LIKE REALLY OMYGOD_

Yukimura smiled gently. "You hate being called Atobe…"

_OHMYGOD._

Kana gasped out loud and pointed to his face. Yukimura's eyes widened. "What, what's wrong? Is something on my face?"

_FOR THE FIRST TIME, HE SMILED! I MEAN LIKE REALLY SMILE HAPPILY! OH MY GOD DID YANAGI FEED HIM SOMETHING WEIRD LIKE THE HAIR OF PIGS BECAUSE THIS IS NOT YUKIMURA SEIICHI._

"You… you smiled." Kana said, feeling her heartbeat race. It was surprising. Yukimura, for the first time ever, had thrown her a genuine smile. She ignored the fact that she liked his smile that way; Yukimura smiling truly was a huge matter on its own already.

"What do you mean? I always smile." He replied.

"No, that's not it. I despise the way you smile." She said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura raised his eyebrows. Did she really just bash his smile? What was supposed to be a blow to the manly ego, became an object of amusement to him.

"You hate my smile? Why, thank you, Kana-san." He replied, and instantly, Kana gasped again.

"You called my name again!"

_Is she really that surprised?, _Yukimura thought, bemused.

"But it's true, Yukimura-kun. Your smile is just weird."

"Would you care to explain?" he asked. Kana's eyes darted to the ceiling, as the girl thought hard for the right words to say.

"Well, it's like you're being a kind angel and a condescending bastard at the same time." She finally said.

_Condescending bastard? Still surprising me even after saying she hates, no, despises, my smile._

"And that means…" he said, confused at her statement.

She poked the end of his lips with her index finger. _Wait, why is she touching me?_

"Over here, your lips form a gracious smile that touches even the demons' hearts." Then, her finger drifted to the side of his right eye.

"But over here, your eyes tell me that you are the best and all that and I can never beat you. Condescending, like I said. Your smile is like your tennis, you know? You put this poker face on your feminine face yet your Yips are just downright terrifying." She explained.

Yukimura ignored his rising heartbeat, feeling Kana's touch on his face. He smiled.

"The only time I saw you smile like that is when you were joking with Sanada and I thought you were gay." She said, leaning back on her chair.

"That's because true smiles are reserved for friends." Yukimura replied. Kana's eyes widened.

"Then does that mean I'm your friend?" She smiled widely at him, leaning closer to his face. _And a second ago, she was ready to kill me._

"A friend wakes a friend up when she's falling asleep in Math class, right?" He chuckled.

"HEY! I was not sleeping!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thirty minutes later, Kana found herself engrossed in a conversation with Yukimura. Turns out, he also loved books. But their tastes… contrasted.

"No, I am not going to read Angels & Demons." He said.

"And why not?! It's one of the best thrillers ever!" Kana exclaimed, raising her hands in the air.

"There's murder there…" Yukimura trailed off. Kana raised her eyebrows.

"And this coming from a supposed Demon?" She teased.

"Don't judge me." He retorted.

Kana scoffed. "Fine, how about this?" She held up The Hunger Games. "It's about—"

"A tradition held every year wherein people are gathered in an arena and they kill each other. Seriously, did you not get the hint that I don't like murder and dying?" Yukimura narrowed his eyes at her. Kana smirked. She was surprised at how easy conversation became after he had called her Kana and genuinely smiled. _Perhaps you're not as bad as I thought, Yukimura Seiichi._

"Fine, scaredy-pants. You pick."

"How about this?" Yukimura picked up a book entitled Horrid Henry Rules The School.

"Seriously? A children's book? What are you, 8?" Kana rolled her eyes.

"It's a nice book! About sharing and being nice to—"

"The other kids on the playground so that they won't push you off the swings and you won't get boo-boos?" She smirked at him. "I thought you read sophisticated or high-brow books like A Midsummer Night's Dream or something…"

"How about Romeo & Juliet?" Yukimura suggested.

"You said earlier you didn't like romance." She pointed out, referring to Yukimura's earlier statement.

"Modern romance. People of modern times tend to create unrealistic scenes that are just off-putting. I like classics. Those authors were the best."

"So pretending to die, having your lover kill himself then waking up and killing yourself too is realistic for you?" Kana asked. "And besides, Romeo & Juliet is boriiiiing."

Yukimura sighed. "At this rate, we'll never pick a good book."

"Ah, let's just retire for the day. It's getting late." Kana said. Yukimura stood up and packed his bags.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

Kana shook her head. "Lunch with Suzuki Sanjirou."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura hid his annoyed expression quickly. Really? She's skipping school to have lunch with her fiancée?

He smiled. "Okay, then see you Monday!"

Yukimura walked away and exited the large mansion. He smiled to himself. He enjoyed that meeting, much to his surprise.

He clutched his book bag and headed to the train station, determined to make Kana like his choice of books.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana arrived early Monday morning, with a few books in her bag. She had brought a thriller, a couple of adventure novels and a romance book, which she hesitated to put in. Yukimura didn't like romance, and so did Kana, but the girl made a few exceptions due to really good authors.

She put her book bag down on her desk and began pulling out the stuff she needed. However, a strange thing was happening. _Huh, why is everyone whispering and looking over at this area…_

She stared at her classmates who were all conversing in hushed whispers, yet Kana could not determine what emotion ran through the strange air that filled the room.

She turned to her right, and saw that Yukimura's desk was empty. _They're making a big deal out of one measly absence._

Kana scoffed and turned back to what she was doing. And suddenly, her ears picked up a phrase that stopped her heart.

"Yukimura-kun was rushed to the hospital on Friday!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Aaaagh, the Guillain-Barre diseases has struck my husband! Yukimura is confined, just after he and Kana start get along! And a hint for the next angsty chapters is laid here, did you guys see? ;) When Yukimura and Kana were arguing about which books should they review..

And here I reveal the teensy problem among the Three Demons. I'll present a Sanada POV on that matter soon~ And an Alpha Pair moment too bc SanaYuki are the cutest gaaaahhh

Read and review please! 3


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long to write this! I was too busy watching Baka to Test~ HAHAHA I think I'm liking Akihisa more and more…

Anyway, this chapter is a bit sad; POVs from some of the Rikkai regulars on Yukimura's sudden hospitalization and does Kana miss Yukimura? /wiggles eyebrows/ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, but Atobe Kana and the other OCs are mine!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sanada Genichirou would never forget how he felt that afternoon, when he heard a thud behind him and he saw his best friend collapse to the ground in pain. For the first time since he could see and hear, Sanada was utterly… _terrified. _

Terrified was the word for when he entered the ambulance with the paramedics who lay Yukimura on the stretcher. Terrified was the word for when Yukimura became unconscious due to the pain. Terrified was the word for when the doctors could not figure out just what happened to his best friend, his captain.

However, Sanada had to push all those thoughts away. Now that Yukimura was in the hospital and the tennis team had no captain, he had to step up and lead everyone. He had to take Yukimura's throne, until the Child of God came back and regained what was his. He had to lead the team to the District Tournament and _destroy_ everyone.

Looking back at the board where Himeji-sensei was writing, Sanada fought that one tiny voice looming at the back of his mind. He promised himself he would never again entertain that voice after that mental discussion last night left him in near tears, that small voice softly screaming… Yet the voice became louder and louder and louder…

_Can you even do half of what Seiichi has done, Genichirou? There is a reason why he is captain and you are just the vice-captain… Are you even strong enough to do this? And what if you fail? Just what would Seiichi think, Genichirou… His vice-captain failed him…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yanagi Renji was shocked. He, of all people, should have known what was coming. He, of all people, knew that Yukimura had been slowing down in his laps in the past days. He, of all people, knew that the captain's footwork progress was declining, albeit very slightly. He, of all people, knew that Yukimura often massaged his legs for the past days.

His numbers said it, even if they were miniscule, yet Yanagi was blinded by the fact that this _was _Yukimura he was calculating. The captain, aside from Niou, was the one person Yanagi could never completely predict. Yukimura was strong and wise, and his strange tendency to take interest on certain things always surprised Yanagi. This was the case with Kirihara Akaya, and most recently, Atobe Kana.

But the Child of God loomed way above Yanagi, and the Master knew it very well. He could see it whenever Yukimura crushed another opponent and stripped him bare of his senses, leaving the crushed player breathless and hopeless. He could see it whenever the captain's mere presence scared the first-years to do two hundred laps and whenever he could order even Niou Masaharu around. And he could see it whenever the captains of other strong schools stepped back when Yukimura, the deemed Child of God who has not lost an official match, walked among them.

That was why even until now, two days since the incident, Yanagi was still shocked. How could someone _that_ strong and _that _wise suddenly… fall to the ground in weakness and in pain?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kirihara Akaya hummed a game theme from Tales of Symphonia as he walked down the hallway to get some lunch. He, out of all the regulars, was the one person who didn't seem to be fazed by the incident. And why should he? A simple illness can't take down his great buchou, right?

He grabbed some sandwiches from the metal rack and handed the lunch lady a few bills. He walked peacefully to his classroom, smiling and smiling… until that thought crept up again.

Kirihara shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking stuff like that! It was like being unfaithful to Yukimura-buchou!

He smiled once again, but this time, it was different. His eyes did not hold the mischievous glint, and his lips did not tell the story of his noisy personality. Kirihara was smiling, yet that smile was lifeless.

The thought crept its way into the front line of Kirihara's mind.

_But what if Yukimura-buchou is really, really… sick? What if we have to go to tournaments without him?_

_What will I do, then… _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Atobe Kana strode authoritatively along the halls of the Atobe Mansion until she finally came to her room. Opening the blue wooden doors, she entered and sat down on her bed. Kana sighed.

Monday had been… different.

From all the talk floating around her that period before homeroom, she concluded that Yukimura was absent because he was hospitalized after collapsing last Friday. Kana was about to scoff at the exaggerated statements her fangirl classmates were saying when she noticed Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji walk into the room. Immediately, all talk was banished.

Yanagi was two seats away to her right, and Sanada was seated behind Yukimura and she could feel the gloom hovering around the two. Kana did not know why everyone was so worried, so _stressed_, about a measly collapse. _I've collapsed before, no big deal. Keigo has collapsed, even Ryou and Gakuto. Why is everyone exaggerating?_

The day droned on and Kana knew that it wasn't just her class that mourned Yukimura's demise. It seemed as if the whole school knew about the incident, and were immensely affected. Even her horrid Math teacher and the strict PE teacher were… sane. They didn't shout, they didn't order a ton of homework and most importantly, their eyes flickered to Yukimura's seat every five minutes or so, worry covering their eyes.

She felt that same gloomy atmosphere when she walked down to the cafeteria, when she was going to the toilet and even when she was at tennis practice.

Kana's thoughts dwelled on the Monday class she had just undergone through. They drifted from her classmates' reactions to her teachers' expressions and finally, to her own feelings.

She had been slightly worried at first, of course. Yet she knew that Yukimura would be up and about in no time. _Well, that was the case for Keigo and me._

And as her feelings turned from worry to nonchalance, she noticed a strange new feeling creeping up in her heart. She felt it when she almost fell asleep in Math class, because her head finally hit the desk after bobbing up and down a hundred times. She felt it when she laid her head down to sleep during lunchtime. She felt it when she saw the numerous fangirls gathered outside the boys' team's tennis courts.

Kana did not know just exactly what it was… But she could compare that feeling to the feelings she had back then when the young Keigo took her teddy bears from her just to tease her, when Gakuto ate the blueberry muffin in her hand after one sweaty practice, when her mother and father weren't there at her piano recital in London because of a business meeting, when she won the UK Open and she searched the crowd for the face of her older brother and she realized he had not made it…

And she could compare that feeling to the one she felt two years ago when she saw the sleek Atobe private jet leave, carrying her mother, her father and her older brother off to Japan, as she stood by the gates of the London International Airport.

_Could I be… missing him?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana gripped her cell phone tightly. She entered a number and pressed the 'Call' button.

"Hello?", came the deep voice.

"Hello, Yuushi, darliiiiing~ I miss yooooouuuu~" Kana said sweetly, _too _sweetly.

Oshitari chuckled. "What do you want, Kana?"

Kana frowned. "Mou, you didn't even let me get to the part about complimenting your tennis!"

"I know you well enough to know when you need me to do a favour, Kana."

Kana sighed. "Fine. Your family, or to be precise, you own the Kansai General Hospital, right?" She heard Oshitari chuckle.

"And I'm guessing you want all the dirt on Yukimura Seiichi, the patient who came in last Friday?"

"As expected of the Hyoutei tensai. But please don't say that, you make me sound like a stalker."

"Aren't you?" Oshitari teased.

"HEY! I am just curious, that's all. Anyway, I want all his stats, all his records, and the doctors assigned to him." Kana ordered.

"I'm not allowed to give patient info away, Kana-chan. Even if I do own the hospital." Oshitari said.

"As far as I can remember, Yuushi my darling, I also own that hospital. 45%, remember?" Kana said.

Oshitari sighed. "Yes, yes. I still remember that wonderful merger ball a year ago. I'll do it. And besides, I _am _curious myself." He chuckled.

Kana brightened up. "That's the spirit, dear co-owner! Call me when you have the details, okay? I'll pay you back~ Bye~" She hung up and plopped down on her bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura Seiichi sighed. He had been confined to the hospital for three days now, and he was bored out of his mind. He had finished off all the books his mother had brought him, and he was in no mood to play that Monopoly game his sister gave him.

He looked at his room, as his mind wandered off. _I wonder how they're doing without me…_

That Friday afternoon had been terrifying. All was normal, the classes were fine, tennis practice had gone off smoothly and even the bus ride home was normal. And in an instant, jets of hot, burning pain struck through his legs and Yukimura felt his lower limbs giving out. In reflex, he held out his hands to catch his fall. Yukimura remembered everything from that incident; how he cried out in pain, how Sanada shouted to Niou to call for an ambulance, how his world darkened as he couldn't take the searing pain and how he woke up to a doctor telling his mother that they needed to run a few more tests.

Yukimura had felt a little discomfort in his legs in the past days, but he just shook it off, thinking it was muscle fatigue or something else. He made sure to stretch completely, in case it was his muscles contracting. He even applied some massage oil. But that was normal for athletes.

_And yet here I am, stuck in this boring hospital._

Yukimura did not want to think of what illness could have struck him; going down that road was mentally dangerous. Instead, he kept a calm and cool composure. Nothing good was going to come out of overthinking, anyway.

Suddenly, his cell phone beeped, notifying him of a new message. Yukimura opened it and saw it was from an unknown number. His eyes scanned the message.

**"Hey, you. Child of God. Get your ass back here in Rikkai. Sanada and Yanagi are just awful without you. – Kana, who nearly fell asleep in Math Class**

**And I need my friend who wakes me up back!"**

Yukimura smiled. He saved the contact as Atobe Kana.

**"And just how did you get my number?"** He replied back. A few minutes later, Kana replied again.

**"I'm rich. I have people."** Yukimura chuckled.

**"Rich and proud, huh."**

**"Uh-huh. But please, I saw Akaya today. And he was… so down. I just wanted to hug him, you know? But I think Sanada would not like that, so I just watched him."** Came the fast reply.

_Akaya was feeling down? And she did say Gen and Renji were sad, too…_

Yukimura smiled, his heart warming. They _did _miss him.

**"Then hug him. I'll warn Genichirou."** Yukimura replied.

**"Okay, you do that and I'll go play with my brother's dog. Bye."**

Yukimura could not stop smiling. He was reading her texts, yet he could hear her voice in his mind. _Looks like I won't be so bored anymore._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wow, Akira. You trying to kill us or something?" Kana said, as she studied the numerous papers Akira had posted on the club locker room. On top of the wall, "District Tournament Training Regimen" was posted.

"50 laps, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 50 laps again, 100 dumbbell exercises for triceps and biceps, 100 squats… And the list goes on toward hell. Seriously, Akira. We're gonna die before we can even register for the tournament." Yuri commented.

Akira stood proudly before them. "Oh? I hear something. Sounds like a bunch of *toot*s are complaining their little mouths off. Are my little *toot*s complaining?" She said sweetly but the underlying tone made Kana's hairs stand up.

Kana stared at her captain; she was smiling yet her eyes were dangerously dark.

She gulped, along with the rest of the regulars. "No…"

Akira nodded happily. "This regimen is to enhance everyone's muscles so that our power and stamina will increase. For our mental abilities, we will hold practice matches every day. Understand?" Her poison-coated voice filled the silent room.

"No…" the regulars muttered. Kana stared at Akira. _Did she get torture lessons from Yukimura or Sanada…_

"And of course, if you can't complete this wonderful and totally easy regimen, I have something in store for you!"

Kana's eyes widened.

"If, for example, our dear Yuri here, who hates spicy food, didn't want to do her push-ups, I can always give her red hot chilli peppers as a motivational gift, neh?" Akira smiled again. _Oh my god, the Krakken has risen. _Kana watched as Yuri breathed deeply; her eyes wide.

"Or if my Kana here—" Akira walked over to Kana, and touched her cheek "who hates horror movies to the bone, could not run any more laps, I can always soothe her by taking her to my house to see Paranormal Activity together, neh?" _THIS WOMAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

Akira walked back to her spot in front of the regulars. "Now, any constructive criticism?" She asked sweetly. _Like hell we're gonna talk!_

"No, nothing? Okay, then. Let's start!"

Kana sighed. _Hell has come in the form of Hitachiin Akira._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**"I think Sanada has influenced Akira… I've come back from the dead to send this text message…" **

Yukimura chuckled as a text message from Kana arrived. It was Tuesday afternoon, and practice had probably ended, Yukimura concluded.

**"Preparing for the District Tournament?" **he replied back.

**"Nope, preparing for the zombie apocalypse. Did you know she actually let loose ten mice on the tennis courts just to make us run laps?"**

Yukimura raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Akira is one terrifying woman._

**"Then would you like to exchange that for one of Genichirou's slaps?"**

**"No, thank you. I'm still scared of him."**

Yukimura laughed out loud. Sure, Sanada looked stoic and stern most of the time, but Yukimura knew he had a good heart and he had great passion for tennis. But he could not blame Kana for getting scared of him; he did shout at her quite loudly.

**"Genichirou is actually very nice, if you get to know him."**

**"And I wonder when that would be.. I think he's still mad at me for calling you guys gay."**

Yukimura chuckled. Sanada _was still _angry.

**"Actually, he is."**

**"I knew it."**

**"You did hurt his pride, you know." **Yukimura replied, recalling Sanada's red face and his angry huffing.

**"And I said I was sorry…"**

**"Well, that will fade away in time. He isn't one to hold grudges."**

Thirty minutes later, a text message from Kana came. Yukimura raised his eyebrows. She usually replied fast.

**"Gomen. I fell asleep. My legs were crying out to me…" **Yukimura grinned.

**"You should go to sleep, instead of texting me. I'm predicting your muscles will scream bloody murder tomorrow morning."**

**"Tomorrow morning… I have to be at school at 5 tomorrow morning… I really think she's in to kill us, Yukimura."**

**"Then, sleep. I know you're dead tired."**

**"Yes, yes, Mother. Good night, Yukimura."**

**"Good night, Kana. I'm praying for your muscles."**

**"You better be. 'Cause I'm praying for yours, Child of God."**

Yukimura stared at that last message for a long time. Long enough for him to realize that a couple of tears were flowing down on his cheeks.

He smiled. _Still surprising me, even at times like this._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry, this was so short! I'm kind of sleepy right now… TT_TT

This chapter is a bit different from the others, because it does not end with a cliffhanger, I think?

Anyway, what do you guys think? I didn't want to fully expound on Sanada's, Yanagi's and Kirihara's feelings on the incident…yet. Building up the angst. HAHAHAHAH

And Kana misses Yukimura! She missed him when he wasn't there to wake her up, she missed him when she didn't hear his voice during lunchtime~

Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! I was losing motivation recently and Idk why… I think it's because college starts in one month. HAHAHAHA Anyway, some Nanami x Sanjirou moments bc I miss them and there's something more to Kana's past!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its godly characters but Atobe Kana and the rest of the OCs are mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana closed her Chemistry notebook and smiled. She had studied last night for the quiz today and she was sure she would ace it. She looked up at the clock and noted that her English teacher was coming in a few minutes.

The door opened and her teacher came in. "Kiritsu!(1)" the class monitor said. Everyone stood up in cue.

"Rei!(2)", the monitor ordered and the students bowed and greeted. "Sensei, ohayou gozaimasu!"

The English teacher smiled and greeted back. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Chakuseki!(3)", and everyone sat down.

The female teacher placed her books on top of the desk. "I take it everyone has heard of what happened to our dear Yukimura-kun. I know everyone wishes for his return to our class. Meanwhile, his hospitalization means you have no partner in the project, am I right, Atobe-san?" She turned her head to Kana.

Kana's eyes widened. _Oh yea! _

"Yes, sensei."

"Since you have no partner, I'll be requiring you to do only one book for the review, okay?"

"Thank you, Kinoshita-sensei." She smiled at her teacher. _An enormous piece of cake for me._

Asuzawa-sensei looked at Sanada this time. "Ah, Sanada-kun, since you're Yukimura-kun's friend, I was hoping you could bring him his notes to the hospital? He still needs his lessons, ne?"

Kana looked at Sanada, who had a very stern expression on his face. _I wonder what he looks like when he's smiling…_

"Of course, sensei. I'll bring him notes."

Asuzawa-sensei lit up. "Okay, thank you! Now, let's turn our attentions back to our first literary piece, the Iliad. Can anyone tell me how it starts and what literary device is used?"

Kana grinned widely. _ENGLISH IS SUCH A PIECE OF CAKE. _She raised her hand.

"Yes, Atobe-san?"

"The Iliad starts near the end of the Trojan War, at its 9th year into battle. The Greek soldiers invade a town named Chryse, an ally of Troy, their enemy. King Agamemnon takes a maiden named Chryseis as his prize, while the Greek hero, Achilles, takes Briseis. A plague falls upon the Greeks, as Chryseis prays to Apollo for help. Learning that the plague is caused by Chryseis, Agamemnon gives her up but takes Briseis instead. Achilles gets angry at this, and refuses to battle against the Trojans anymore, almost leading the Trojans, who were led by Prince Hector, to victory." Kana proudly stated. Iliad was one of her favorite pieces ever. She could not help smiling inwardly at Asuzawa-sensei's shocked yet pleased face.

"The literary device used is _medias res_, in which the author begins a story with the middle of the events happening. In this case, Homer the Greek poet wrote Iliad at the middle of the Trojan War." She said, and sat back down.

Asuzawa-sensei smiled. "Looks like someone's been reading her Greek literature. Great job, Atobe-san! Now, as Atobe-san has said, the Iliad started…"

Kana grinned inwardly. _It's a wonder English isn't my favorite subject._

Suddenly, her smile faltered. _It used to be… Because it was his favorite too._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"OY, KANA! YOU LAZY-ASS! GET UP!" Akira's terrifying voice filled the tennis courts. Kana looked at her captain with fear. Akira's eyes were practically balls of fire by now.

"I SAID, GET UP! YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH YOUR 50 LAPS YET, RIGHT?! SO WHY IS YOUR BUM ON THE GROUND?!" Akira yelled. Kana paled. She quickly got up.

_Man, first day, she's a sadistic Hitler, the next week, she's this mother-in-law cutting our throats._

Kana ran again, finishing her 50 laps. After the final step, she collapsed to the ground, feeling her legs turn to jelly. "Gods, I hate running!"

"You're gonna have to love it, my Atobe princess! Because I'm increasing your 50 laps to 75!" Akira shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"COME ON, BUCHOU!"

"WE'RE TIREEEED!"

Kana groaned in frustration. Akira was such a nice friend in classes, but she was a demon in practice.

Akira immediately went silent and smiled. "Oh, are my tributes forming a rebellion? Should I call the helicopters to bomb down 100 laps on my little *toot*s?" Kana gulped. _She's even using the Hunger Games as threats!_

"No, Ma'am!"

Akira nodded. "Good, good. Now go! 75! Before I make it 100!"

Kana held back her tears of sweat and got up to run again. _One day, I will just kill you, Akira. But not right now, because you're my buchou…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana walked quickly to the Hyoutei Gakuen tennis courts. Tennis practice had ended quite early, after Akira had killed them off with a total of 150 (50 + 75 + 25, and those 25 laps were "just for fun" as Akira said) laps around the courts. No one could get up to play matches after that, so they ended practice.

Kana had decided to visit her brother that afternoon. She was missing the regulars, too. They weren't lazing around at the Mansion nowadays. She missed Gakuto tackling her, Jirou sleeping his soul off and Shishido teasing her to no ends. _I guess they're also training for the District Tournaments, huh._

Her eyes scanned the five tennis courts. At the far right, Shishido and Gakuto were playing. Next to them, Oshitari and Hiyoshi were rallying and at the far left, seated regally on his velvet couch (yes, on a tennis court), was her brother, Keigo.

She ran down the bleachers and jumped over the ledge. "HEY, MONKEY KING! YOUR BEAUTIFUL SISTER HAS ARRIVED!"

Kana ran to tackle her brother to the ground. "H-Hey! You're ruining my hair!" Keigo exclaimed, sitting down, quite unlike him, on the painted concrete. Kana knelt beside him, grinning.

"How can you call it ruining when it's already ridiculous as hell?" she teased. Keigo scowled.

"I'll have you know, that I use the best pro—"

"Products from America and Italy to revitalize your hair, I know, I know. You told me a hundred times." She smirked. She stood up yet she nearly fell again, as a certain redhead tackled her.

"KANA-CHAN! You don't visit us anymore!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"I have practice too, you know. You're not the only ones preparing for the district tournaments." She replied.

"Oh? The Rikkai girls are entering once more?" Oshitari asked, walking over with Hiyoshi.

"Of course. After the embarrassment that was last year's team, we're crushing everyone this year! And that includes Hyoutei Gakuen!" Kana said proudly.

"I think you will defeat our girls, Kana. But we will defeat your boys." Shishido commented cockily. Kana raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Let's bet on it!" Kana held out her hand. Shishido looked at it for a second before grinning. He shook Kana's hand heartily.

"I hope you're prepared to lose, Kana." He smirked.

"Oh, I'm not. Because Rikkai will win." She stated.

Keigo chuckled. "Hyoutei will be the winner, Kana." He snapped his fingers and immediately, the 200+ members of the Hyoutei boys' tennis team began chanting.

"Hyoutei will be the winner! Hyoutei will be the winner!"

Kana sighed. "I forgot that I'm in your kingdom, Keigo.."

The narcissistic captain ordered the regulars to resume their matches. Oshitari walked back to his court, and Kana walked with him.

"Ne, Yuushi?" she asked, looking up at the bespectacled boy.

The tensai chuckled. "I've sent his results to the Johns Hopkins Hospital in Maryland. I've also asked for the best doctors regarding neuroanatomy."

Kana smiled widely. "Thank you, Yuushiiii!" she hugged him tightly.

She pulled back and winked. "My thank-you gift has been delivered to your house already~" She said and walked away, remembering the dozens of romance novels sitting on his bedroom desk, shipped all the way from England and America.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**"Hey, Child of God. I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing the project by myself. I'm doing one book, though."** Yukimura read the text message Kana had just sent him. He sighed. He looked forward to reading books and watching movies with Kana, but with the doctors still being clueless about his illness, it seemed his stay in the hospital was going to be longer than previously expected.

**"Oh, it's good then, that you only have to do one. I'd feel bad if she still made you review two books." **He replied. A few seconds later, Kana sent another message.

**"That's it? You will only feel bad? You're not gonna help me or anything? Thanks a lot, Child of God."**

**"Of course I will! I'm not that heartless, you know."**

**"Uh-huh, right. Anyway, I'm doing The Notebook."**

Yukimura raised his eyebrows in confusion. _I thought she liked thrillers?_

**"I thought you loved thrillers."**

**"I do. I don't like romance."**

**"Me too! And yet why are you doing The Notebook?"**

**"The movie is so well-crafted and the way Nicholas Sparks wrote it is not as pathetic as the usual love stories." **Kana replied. Yukimura narrowed his eyes.

**"I saw a bunch of romance books in your library, though." **He replied, remembering a shelf filled with books by John Green and Nicholas Sparks.

**"And what is your point, Child of God?"**

**"That you actually like romance." **Yukimura retorted.

**"No, I don't. Now go, shoo, Child of God. I don't need your questioning." **Kana texted back. _She actually said 'shoo' to me?_

**"Why do you keep calling me that?" **Yukimura replied, noticing how Kana used his nickname over and over again.

**"Why, does it bother you?"**

**"A bit. I have a name, you know." **And it did bother him. Because that nickname was used by people who only knew him from afar, by people who knew of his fearful tennis. But it wasn't used by Sanada, Yanagi, Niou… in short, his friends.

**"Oh then, that's good. I was hoping you'd get annoyed."**

Yukimura chuckled. **"And why is that?"**

**"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just loooove the name Atobe-san, hn?"**

**"Still not over that?"**

**"I was. It just came back to me."**

Yukimura furrowed his eyebrows. This was one stubborn woman.

**"If I help you with the project, will you forgive me?"**

**"I can do the project all by myself, thanks."**

Yukimura scowled, before brightening up at his new idea.

**"Then if I ask you to call me Seiichi, will you forgive me?"**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Keigo strode down the hallways of the Mansion, after running his Afghan Hound, Beat, around for some exercise. As he passed by Kana's room, his ears picked up strange squeals. _What? Squealing?_

He knocked on the door. "Kana, I'm coming in!"

He entered and saw his younger sister sprawled flat on the bed, her hands holding up her cellphone in the air. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting the pillow resting on her chest.

"Why did I hear squealing?" he asked his sister curiously. Kana stared up at him in alarm.

"N-nothing! Gakuto just sent me a funny joke! Hahahaha!" she said. Keigo stared at his sister. _Since when did you stutter, Kana? _But Keigo let it go, since it was normal for Gakuto to share funny pictures and videos to everyone. He remembered that night when the acrobat woke him up just to show him a video of a dog slipping on the floor.

"Fine. Good night, then." He walked away and exited, hearing Kana's "good night, onii-chan!" as he closed the door.

He was walking towards his room when he realized something.

_But didn't Gakuto break his phone earlier? I remember him stepping on it…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Shit, Keigo almost caught me._

Kana did not know why the hell was she squealing or why suddenly blood rose to her cheeks. Just because Yukimura asked her to call him Seiichi does not mean anything, right? Right?

She stared at the message for twenty minutes, still not believing what the captain just said. _Does this mean I'm really his friend?_

Kana squealed again. _STOP BEING SUCH A GIRL, ATOBE KANA! You're disgusting!_

Kana slapped her own face. Why was her body reacting to one simple message? And why the hell is her heart beating faster? _Geez, I'm this excited over being his friend?_

She stared and stared at the message again. Then, Yukimura sent another message.

**"Hey, you asleep?"**

_Shit. I forgot to reply!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thirty minutes had passed, yet Kana did not answer. _Great, now she doesn't reply._

**"Hey, you asleep?" **Yukimura sent another message.

_Ding! _Kana replied back.

**"I was reading… **

**Seiichi."**

Yukimura grinned.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Haninozuka Nanami was sitting in front of her large glass desk, inside her room. On the table were piles and piles of papers, all with complex graphs and numbers. "Geez, doesn't Father know I hate Accountancy?!"

_Oh yes, he does, but he doesn't care, Nanami. Just suck it up. Come a few years, you will be doing this till the day you die._

Nanami sighed and began reading through the balance sheets once more. Her quick mental calculations were disturbed by the sound of her phone ringing. Looking at the screen, she saw that "Sanji-darling" was calling. Nanami immediately brightened up. _Aaaah, my love!_

"Hello, Sanjiiiii, my baby~ I miss you so much!" she cooed.

Sanjirou chuckled. "I miss my Nana-chan toooo~ So, how's work? Are you eating all right? Do you feel a headache coming? Are you sleeping enough hours? Did you take your vitamins this morning? Nana-chan, you know how your body reacts when you don't take care of it, right?"

Nanami smiled. This was one of the reasons why she loved Sanjirou; he was always so caring and so attentive. _Unlike Mother._

"I'm eating and sleeping fine, Sanji-chan. But the work is killing me!" she whined cutely.

"Rest for a bit, okay? I'll hang up so you can take a nap—"

"No, no! Stay! I can't rest anyway. I have to get used to this lifestyle. And your voice will keep me awake~" Nanami insisted.

She heard Sanjirou sigh. "Sometimes, I just wish I can help you."

"And you can, by doing your part as the second heir to the Suzuki Corporation. Your stocks are going down, Mister."

"By a thousandth decimal! Geez, the Haninozukas are so stingyyyy." Nanami could practically see Sanjirou pouting.

"Anyway, Nana-chan, I have a question to ask you." Sanjirou asked, as Nanami began flipping through the papers again, her phone in her right ear as her left hand skimmed the papers. Those balance sheets weren't going to do themselves.

"What is it?"

"Is it true that no one has asked Kana out?"

Nanami stopped, her eyes wide. "She told you that?"

"Yes, but I don't believe her, you know? 'cause she's so pretty, talented and she's rich too! So how come no one has asked her out yet? AH BUT NANA-CHAN, DON'T GET ANGRY! YOU'RE #1 IN MY HEART, OKAY? OKAY?"

_She still doesn't want people to know… Meaning she has not forgotten._

"Sanji-chan, did she tell you she hates romance? Like romance books and movies?"

"Yes! Does that have something to do with her zero love life?"

Nanami contemplated for a few seconds.

"I'm telling you this because you're my boyfriend and I love you and because right now, you're known as Kana's future fiancée. Don't tell anyone. She doesn't want anyone to know what I'm going to say because she said to you no one has asked her out."

"Oh, okay. I promise not to tell a single soul!" Sanjirou promised.

Nanami breathed deeply. "Kana had one boyfriend, back in London. Two years ago. When we were fourteen."

Sanjirou gasped. "Only one?"

"Others asked her out too. After all, she was pretty, talented and rich, just like you said. But Kana did not mind those other boys because her first boyfriend… He was her first love."

Sanjirou chuckled. "Oh, really?! Tell me more!"

Nanami sighed. "You shouldn't get so ecstatic, Sanji-chan."

"Whyyyy?" Sanjirou cooed.

"Because he died."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **1, Kiristu means stand up. 2, Rei means greet. 3, Chakuseki means sit down. All of these commands are said by the class monitor, and everyone in the class follows, to greet the incoming teacher. We did this in our Nihongo class~

/gasps/ Kana's first love? HAHAHAHAHA He is the last OC I am going to introduce, as he is the final piece to Kana's puzzling past~ He is the reason why Kana denies she loves romance!

And Yukimura asks Kana to call him Seiichi! Kana gets excited like a fangirl, but she does not know why.. It's because you like him, silly!

Nanami loves Sanjirou because he is what she needs; someone who will take care of her always! Nanami's parents are the strict kind, all about business, which is why she feels lonely but bc her Sanji-chan is now here, she's very happy~

Review please! 3


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Chapter 20! In which the Hyoutei regulars finally take action on Shishido's feelings and Kana visits her old friend from Seigaku!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! But Atobe Kana and the rest of the OCs are mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Hyoutei regulars were all changing back into their uniforms after one sweaty practice. As usual, their King Atobe Keigo was off to his own changing room, leaving the rest to the club locker room.

Gakuto nodded slyly to Oshitari, after looking at Shishido, who was busy folding his jersey. _Plan Get-Ryou-To-Admit-He-Likes-Kana, commence!_

"So, I was thinking about asking Kana out." The tensai proclaimed. Choutarou grinned ever so slightly, before gasping in fake surprise. Jirou did the same. Hiyoshi masked his grin with his usual stoic expression.

"Woah, seriously, senpai? You like Kana-senpai?" Choutarou asked. The blue-haired genius just smiled.

"I knew you liked her, Yuushi! You finally manned up!" Gakuto exclaimed, patting his doubles partner on the back, who chuckled in return.

Shishido reddened, looking up from his jersey folding. "W-what?! You like Kana, Oshitari?!" he exclaimed.

Oshitari grinned. "Well, yes… I have, for a while now. She has the _best _legs I have ever seen."

The capped boy gasped. "You like her for her _legs?!"_

"HAHAHAHA! Yuushi is a fetishist for legs, Ryou!" Gakuto laughed out loud. _Oh, Ryou is getting so worked up. I love this!_

"What, you don't even like her personally?! You are one sick man!" Shishido yelled. Oshitari raised his eyebrows.

"Since when were you this invested in my love life?" he asked, grinning.

Shishido opened his mouth to retort, but no sound came out. "I-I just…"

Gakuto resisted the urge to laugh. "You just what?"

"Urgh! Fine! Go out with her legs, see if I care!" he walked away, his feet stomping on the floor. Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"Stop your whining, Ryou! We all know you like her!" Gakuto said, just as Shishido was about to open the door. The latter stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"W-what did you… say?"

The regulars looked at one another, and grinned. "We've known ever since you fumbled over your words when we all first met her. You never do that, Ryou!" Jirou said, smiling widely.

Shishido stared wide-eyed at his teammates. He gasped. "So you saying you like Kana was just…" he pointed to Oshitari.

"A play to get you to admit your feelings but your stubborn self won't man up and do it!" Oshitari said.

Shishido looked down at the ground, a blush on his cheeks. "So… what do I do… about…" he mumbled quietly. Gakuto grinned evilly.

"Whaaaat? We can't hear you!" he teased, putting a hand behind his ear. Shishido looked up and glared at him, the blush still on his face.

"What do I do about my feelings…" he asked shyly. Choutarou furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean about your feelings, Shishido-san?" he asked his partner. Gakuto scowled. _What is he saying?_

"I mean, there's no way she's going to say yes to me, right? So how do I get rid of my feelings for her?" Shishido asked his teammates. The regulars felt their jaws drop in surprise. _Shishido thinks he's not good enough?_

Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened and the King, Keigo, strode inside the room. "What are you saying, Shishido?" he said to the regular.

Shishido gasped. "You heard?!"

Keigo smirked. "Yes, I did. You lot have loud voices, you know? Now, you really think my sister will refuse you?" he asked. Shishido bit on his lip, before looking down at the ground again.

"And why not… She's way out of my league…." He mumbled. Keigo looked at his teammate in surprise, and smiled.

"Of course she is."

Oshitari, Gakuto, Jirou, Choutarou and even Hiyoshi stared at their captain. _Why is the Monkey King discouraging Ryou?_

"She's beautiful, talented, rich and kind. She's one in a million, Shishido." The captain continued.

"But you've known her well enough to know she doesn't give a damn about any of those things." Keigo said, and patted Shishido's shoulder.

"Go for it."

Shishido reddened even further. "You really think I should?! But how should I… when… where can we—"

Keigo flicked his forehead. "Stop fumbling. This is where Yuushi's knowledge of women enters." He nodded to the tensai. Oshitari smiled.

"Sit down, my friend. We have a lot to do!" he commanded Shishido, who nodded in enthusiasm. Choutarou grinned and sat to Shishido's left, and Hiyoshi sat to the right. Keigo sat down on his couch and crossed his legs. Gakuto leaned on the lockers and smiled, watching Oshitari lecture their friend on how to please women.

_Don't worry, Ryou! We're right here for you._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**"Ne, Kana." **Yukimura sent Kana a text message. The girl was reading ahead on her Chemistry lessons, even getting to first year high school lessons, yet her Math book was collecting dust in the far corner of her desk. _I can't help it, hating Math is invested in my bones. _

**"What is it, Child of God?"**

**"Tsk. What did I tell you?"**

**"Geez. What is it, Seiichi?" **Kana replied, raising her eyebrows at Yukimura's insistence on her calling him by his name. But like their normal conversations, she ignored the weird flitting feelings in her stomach and the heat rising in her cheeks.

**"I have a favour to ask of you."**

**"Oho? What is it?"**

**"Can you watch Akaya for me?"**

_But isn't that Sanada's job, _Kana thought.

**"And why me?"**

**"Sanada has to watch over Niou and Bunta already." **Kana smiled, remembering just how much chaos those two brought. Niou and Marui together are deadly.

**"Understood. But now, I owe you one and you owe me one!" **

**"Doesn't that even things out…"**

Kana stared at the message. _Yeah, it does… But that's no fun!_

**"Nope. I want you to do me something."**

**"And that is?"**

**"I'll think about it."**

Kana cackled evilly, immediately conjuring up a mental image of Yukimura in a pink lacey dress. Then she thought of Yukimura wearing a provocative maid costume. And then him wearing a cat lady outfit. Or a sexy kimono! _OHMY GOD, I HAVE STRUCK GOLD. _

**"Please don't make me wear female clothing."**

**"Oh, I can't promise you that, dear Seiichi."**

**"KANA!"**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oshitari smiled at the sight in front of his eyes. Today was the day. The day Shishido was going to ask Kana out. But of course, he had planned it with his genius knowledge of women.

At the Hyoutei Gakuen auditorium, the regulars had gathered to watch Choutarou 'practice for the piano recitals'.

_And while hearing Ootori's heartwarming piano piece, Shishido will casually ask Kana out on a date and Kana, being moved by Ootori's play and her love for classical music overpowering her curiosity over Shishido's action, will agree immediately. I am such a genius._

He crossed his legs comfortably on the red chairs, with Shishido on his right. Gakuto was seated two seats away from the capped teen, the chair between them empty. Oshitari expected Kana to sit beside Gakuto. Hiyoshi, Kabaji and Keigo were seated on the pew behind them and Choutarou was on stage, ready to play.

Suddenly, the double doors at the back of the enormous auditorium opened and Oshitari heard Kana's voice. "Hey, guys! Did my Choutarou baby start practicing?" She walked towards their pew. Oshitari looked at Shishido, who was breathing heavily. He leaned to his ear.

"Calm down, man. You're going to ruin it." He whispered. Shishido glared at him.

"And you think telling me to calm down helps?!" he whispered back.

Kana smiled, went onstage and stood beside the piano. "Then, let's hear you play it! Rachmaninov Piano Concerto No.2 right? Although are you sure you want to do this without an orchestra?" She asked, her arm on the piano as she looked at Choutarou. The silver-haired boy smiled nervously and sent Oshitari a panicked look.

_She's not sitting beside Shishido!_

Oshitari glared at Gakuto, who nodded, understanding the situation. "Hey, Kana! Sit beside me!" the redhead exclaimed, pointing to the empty chair. Kana stared at him.

"I don't want to. I want to see Choutarou up close." She narrowed her eyes.

"SIT BESIDE MEEEE!"

"Nope."

"SIIIIT BESIIIIDE MEEEEE!"

"Nope."

"SIIIIIT BESIIII—" Keigo interrupted Gakuto's whining.

"Kana, you just sit beside him. He's hurting my head." The captain said. Oshitari looked at the pew behind him and Keigo winked.

Kana sighed and went down the stage. She sat down and huffed in annoyance.

"You're weird today, Gakuto." She glared at him.

"W-what? I'm always like this, ne, Ryou?!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Uh.. yes.. Yes, you are, Gakuto!" Shishido commented, his fingers fumbling with his school pants.

_They're ruining the plan…_

"Then, I'll start playing, everyone." Choutarou announced. Kana smiled and looked ahead.

Piano keys were struck and the auditorium was filled with deep and moving notes. It seemed Choutarou picked a heavy and emotional piece. Oshitari, shaking out of his trance brought by the music, glanced at Kana sideways. The girl had a dreamy look in her eyes and she was smiling softly. _Ootori is a genius. He picked a piece Kana loves._

Oshitari nudged Shishido, who nodded. Shishido leaned slightly towards Kana.

"Hey, Kana. There's a carnival in town. Do you—"

"SSSSH! This is the best part!" Kana interrupted, bringing a finger to Shishido's lips to shush him as she stared at Choutarou.

_Why is everything going wrong?!_

Shishido scowled. "Do you want—"

"Mou, shut up, Ryou!"

"I said, do you—"

"Just wait, will you?!"

Shishido breathed in and yelled. "I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?!"

And suddenly, everyone stopped and stared at him. Even Choutarou stopped playing, panic in his eyes. Gakuto stared at Shishido, wide-eyed. Hiyoshi sighed and hit his forehead with his palm. Keigo looked away before sighing in defeat.

_Great going, Shishido._

Kana stared at Shishido for a few seconds.

"Sure."

The regulars now turned to her, their faces all holding the same question: _WHAAAAT!?_

"Now, can we please watch Choutarou practice?" Kana said, looking ahead and smiling again.

Shishido leaned towards Oshitari.

"Did she just say… yes?"

"I think she did."

Oshitari smiled, as Shishido fumbled again with his fingers, that red blush on his cheeks again. _Thank gods this auditorium is dark._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kirihara Akaya set his head down on the table. It was lunchtime and English had just ended. And man, English was just his worst subject. From spelling to reading comprehension to grammar, he just plain sucked at it.

Kirihara looked at the paper in his desk. He got a 2 over 100 in their last quiz. _Buchou is going to kill me… _And then he suddenly looked up, a grin on his face. _But buchou's not here! He doesn't know! He can't punish me!_

The junior giggled in delight, ignoring the weird looks from his classmates. _I can suck in English and not get punished!_

Suddenly, the door to 2-C opened and standing at the doorway was a fuming Atobe Kana. _What is she doing here?_

"KIRIHARA AKAYA! YOU GOT A 2 OUT OF 100 IN ENGLISH?! YOU ARE THIS STUPID?!" She yelled, her voice resonating inside the classroom. Kirihara gulped. _How did she know?!_

The students of 2-C were staring at the scene, some of them giggling at Kirihara's low score.

"HEY, KANA-SENPAI! You have no right to scold me!" he stood up and pointed at Kana's face.

Kana grinned evilly. She slowly walked towards him. "Oh, I have every right, Akaya… You see, someone texted me a few days ago, saying Akaya needed someone to watch him over…"

_Was she…? She's not talking about…?_

Kirihara's expression turned from anger to fear. Kana smirked. "Oh yes, I am talking about your buchou, Yukimura Seiichi."

Kirihara gulped. _NO WAY!_

"And now that Yukimura has given me the power over you, I can make you do laps. I can make you run around the building naked. I can even make you kiss Niou Masaharu. And if you don't follow me… you wanna know what will happen?"

Kirihara stared at his senpai in fear. She was now leaning towards him, with a dangerous expression on her face. "I'll tell Sanada that you called him "Yukimura-buchou's pathetic slave dog"."

Kirihara gasped in shock. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" He yelled, as he remembered his very words when Yukimura-buchou made Sanada model for his paintings. The vice-captain actually posed in very very _weird _ positions for more than three hours yet Sanada did not complain, thus earning him Kirihara's self-made title, "Yukimura-buchou's pathetic slave dog". As far as he remembered, only one person heard him say that and that person promised he would keep it a secret.

Kana grinned. "You're forgetting I'm classmates with Yanagi Renji, Akaya. In fact, he seemed willing to share even more secrets about you, now that you're failing in English."

The junior ace began shaking. "P-please… Have mercy… Don't tell fukubuchou a thing…" he went down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Kana's legs. He teared up, just imagining Sanada's wrath.

Kana smirked. "As punishment for this horrible score, you will steal Marui's cakes and give them to me, okay?"

Kirihara looked up, his eyes watering. "B-but then, Marui-senpai will kill me!"

"Oh? Then shall I tell Sanada—" she said.

"N-NO, KANA-SENPAI! I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T TELL FUKUBUCHOU, PLEASE!" he begged, his hands and face on the ground.

"That's more like it, Akaya." She walked away, leaving Kirihara helpless and lying down pathetically.

_YUKIMURA-BUCHOU, COME BACK!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**"Akaya got a 2 out of 100 in English today." **Yukimura read Kana's latest text message. He raised his eyebrows. _Wow, Akaya is this stupid?_

**"He takes the word 'stupid' into new heights."**

**"Unbelievably so."**

**"And what did you make him do?" **Yukimura asked.

**"I told him to steal Marui's cakes. I am now eating them in the comfort of my home." **

** "Why stealing Marui's cakes? Why not 40 laps or something?" **the captain asked.

**"Because your volley specialist is a sugar addict. And what happens if a sugar addict can't get sugar?"**

Yukimura grinned. Kana was definitely a strategist. Marui without his sugar was a rabid dog without a leash.

**"Anyway, Marui bit Akaya's neck in practice as revenge. You can see the bite marks." **Kana texted back.

Yukimura chuckled. Marui actually bit Akaya?

**"Well, thank you for keeping Akaya in check."**

**"Oh, no problem. By the way, did you know there was a carnival in town?"**

Yukimura nodded as he remembered the excited conversations his nurses had. It seemed the carnival was big; it had rollercoasters, haunted houses and dozens of games.

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Just wondering. Shishido and I are going there on Saturday."**

The blue-haired boy stared at the text message. He ignored the weird nervous rush in his heart. _Shishido Ryou actually asked her out?_

**"He asked you out on a date?"**

**"No, silly. It's a friendly outing."**

**"He said it was a friendly outing?" **Yukimura asked in confusion.

**"No, he asked if I wanted to go out with him and I said sure, since it's been a long time since we hung out together, you know, just the two of us buddies." **Kana replied.

The captain stared and stared at the message. _She is THIS dense?! _He chuckled and typed another message, again ignoring the relief that surged through his heart.

**"Enjoy then. Eat a lot of food for me."**

**"I sure will."**

Yukimura exited the Message application and he went through his contacts. Clicking on 'Yanagi Renji', he pressed the Call button.

"Hey, Renji. I heard there was a carnival in town."

"Oh, yes. I heard that too."

"Go there."

Yanagi paused for a moment. "We have practice on Saturday."

"Cancel it."

Yanagi paused again. "Why, Seiichi?"

"I have something for you to do. It's data gathering."

"Oh? What is it?" Yanagi asked, his voice showing interest. Yukimura smiled. His friend was just a sucker for data.

"Follow Kana on that day. She's going on a date, and she doesn't know it."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **This one was two hundred words shorter than the previous chapter and I am reaaally sorryyy! But I feel really bad today…. TT_TT

Anyway, Shishido finally asks Kana out, but the girl thinks it's just a friendly date! And jealous Yukimura arrives~

So whaddya guys think? Shishido will be a very very vital part to the Yukimura x Kana story, along with Kana's first love. /wink/

Oh, and I'll be slowly building up Kana's first love's character. You'll see a lot of him in the next chapters, as Kana and Yukimura's relationship progresses.

Review please! 3


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Chapter 21! Please review~ I really would like to know what you guys are thinking of the plot so faaaaar.

Anyway, Shishido and Kana go on their "date", with the Rikkai members tailing them! And ofc, the Hyoutei regulars aren't just going to sit back and let two of their friends have fun, right?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its delicious characters! But Atobe Kana and the rest of the OCs are mine. /wink/

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And Kana-san's date is useful to me?" Yanagi asked, confused. Yukimura was asking him to go follow two people on a date?

"It's data, Renji."

"Useless data, Seiichi." He countered. Tennis was his #1 priority right now and as far as any logical explanation can go, Kana's dating life will never help with his Data Tennis.

Yukimura grunted. "Fine. Do this as a favour to me?"

"And why should I agree?" Yanagi asked.

"Because I am your friend. And I still have that picture of you dressed in a kimono." Yukimura said, delight dripping from his voice.

_WHAT?!_

"Seiichi… Are you blackmailing me?" He asked suspiciously, his heart beating faster as he remembered that wretched moment when his sister forced him to wear a kimono and Yukimura had coincidentally visited him that day. Needless to say, the sadistic captain took a hundred pictures of him while gleefully complimenting him on how good he looked, in a feminine way. "Oh, Renji! The Yamato Nadeshiko of Rikkai! We should be called The Two Demons and The Pretty Lady~", Yukimura had said that day.

The blue-haired captain chuckled. "I'm just giving you motivation, Renji. Now, will you do it? 'cause if you don't, I am sure your fans would just love to see—"

"I'll do it."

"Renjiiii, thank you for doing this!" Yukimura suddenly brightened up.

"Sometimes, I wonder how we became friends in the first place, Seiichi."

"That's because I am a joy to be around with."

Yanagi hung up. _I was supposed to rewrite notes on Saturday… This is what Akaya and Bunta must feel whenever Seiichi scolds them._

The Master was sulking in his hell given by the captain when he had an idea.

_I wonder how the others would feel about going to a carnival on Saturday…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You didn't have to pick me up, you know." Kana remarked, as she walked with Shishido along the streets towards the carnival. The said event was held in an enormous park by Akihabara, where numerous trees and gardens were planted for relaxing recreation.

"And what, have your driver drive you all the way here in your Ferrari while I stand around looking like an idiot?" He countered.

"Okay, fine. But really, a carnival? You sure are creative, Ryou." Kana teased, as the carnival finally came into view.

_Wow, this is amazing._

The carnival was huge, to say the least. Far off, Kana could see about three rollercoasters, one with the loops and everything. Near the entrance were dozens and dozens of game booths and food stalls. Mascots guiding people to attractions were littered everywhere. There were balloons, bubbles and music in the air. Kana sniffed and smelled wonderful aromas coming from the stalls.

_I'm gaining 10 kilograms by the end of the day. But I don't care!_

"COME ON, RYOU! LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GOOOOOO!" She tugged Shishido by the sleeve and ran to the ticket booth, where she bought at least twenty ticket rides.

"Well, aren't you excited…" Shishido mumbled, but with a slight smile on his face. Kana looked at him and grinned widely.

"Now, where shall we head off to first?!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hiyoshi had to bite down on his laps hard; the scene before him was just waaaay too funny, but Hiyoshi couldn't look like an idiot now, could he?

"WHY DO I HAVE TO CROSS-DRESS?!" Gakuto yelled, throwing a tight red cocktail dress to the ground. Jirou pouted. The Hyoutei regulars were gathered at the Atobe Mansion, arriving shortly after Kana left with Shishido.

"But you're the one who looks most like a girl among us, Gakuto…"

"HAAAH?! ARE YOU INSULTING ME, MAN?!" The redhead pounced on Jirou, who was in near tears by now.

"Don't kill me, please! And besides, isn't Yuushi the one who's at fault here?" Jirou begged, glancing at the tensai. Gakuto stopped and then turned to glare at his doubles partner.

"OH YEAH! YOU! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME CROSS-DRESS?!" He stomped over to where Oshitari was seated, on the couch beside Keigo, who was massaging his temples in exasperation over the acrobatic player's tantrums. Oshitari adjusted his eyeglasses.

"If we want to tail Ryou and Kana, we have to put on disguises, you know. Hiyoshi and Choutarou will be dressed in mascots, Jirou will be a food stall vendor, Keigo and Kabaji will attend to rides and you—" Oshitari stood up and held Gakuto's chin "will be my girlfriend."

Gakuto reddened. "AS IF, MAN! I'M NOT CROSS-DRESSING!" He stepped back and panted. Keigo sighed.

"Gakuto, we're wasting daylight here. Kana and Shishido might be kissing now, for all we know. Oh wait…" Keigo mumbled. Then his eyes widened and his jaws dropped.

"IF SHISHIDO DARES LAY A FINGER ON MY SISTER, I WILL HAVE HIS NECK! ORE-SAMA WILL OSTRACIZE THAT PHEASANT! NO, I WILL KICK HIM OUT OF THIS VERY PLANET! AND I WILL DYE HIS CAP PINK!" He jumped up and began pacing back and forth.

"NOOO, KEI-CHAN! Don't ostracize Ryou! I will miss him!" Jirou exclaimed, tackling Keigo's legs while crying. The captain was now running his fingers through his hair while mumbling phrases.

"I SAID, I WILL NOT CROSS-DRESS!" Gakuto yelled once more to Oshitari's face. The tensai pursed his lips before finally losing composure. He shouted back.

"ARE YOU THAT DOUBTING OF YOUR SEXUALITY?! I KNOW I'M HOT AND ALL BUT A TRUE MAN CAN CROSS-DRESS, GAKUTO!"

Gakuto gasped and stepped back in disbelief.

"THE *TOOOT* YOU'RE SAYING, YUUSHI?! I HAVE THE HOTS FOR YOU!? PLEASE, MY EARWAX IS SEXIER THAN YOU!" He flicked the tensai's forehead, who fumed in anger.

Hiyoshi sighed. At this rate, they were never going to make it to the carnival.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Niou Masaharu glanced sideways at his teammates. _If someone sees us now, they're going to think we're all idiots… Which we are…_

The Rikkai regulars, except for Yukimura of course, were gathered by Yanagi that Saturday morning. And how he did it, Niou will forever be impressed. The Master had waked him up with a phone call, urgently asking him to go to the carnival with the others. Niou, of course, was too lazy to do anything especially on a Saturday, but Yanagi… Oh, Yanagi. _That man knows way too many things for his own good. But I can't let Hiroshi know I saw his boys' love (yaoi) magazines… He will kill me._

And so, with Yanagi's ever-useful information, he had come to the carnival only to be dragged by Marui to hide behind the bushes. The regulars, the proud Kings of Rikkai, were pathetically crouching behind leaves, instead of walking around like _normal _people.

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" Jackal asked.

"Kana-senpai is on a date!" Kirihara exclaimed excitedly. Marui nodded.

"Yes, and Yanagi says she's on a date yet she doesn't think it's a date!" The sugar addict added. Niou raised his eyebrows.

"So, the guy thinks they're on a date but Kana doesn't think so?" He asked, a smirk on his lips. _Oh, let' s see how this turns out._

"That is the case, apparently." Yagyuu added, adjusting his glasses.

"Tsk. Tarundoru!" Sanada exclaimed, who was seated pristinely on the grass. _Gods, his legs are even tucked properly under him. _Niou rolled his eyes.

"Well then, why are we hiding here?" Niou asked.

"We need to find them first. If Kana sees us, we would have to explain ourselves and come up with a reason. Hiding would be less troublesome." Yanagi replied, jotting down notes. _It's not even practice, why is he taking down data?_

"Oh, look! There she is!" Kirihara pointed. The regulars stood, ah, no, _crouched _ at attention and peered through the bushes.

_Isn't that…_

"Hyoutei's Shishido Ryou?!" Marui exclaimed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura smiled at the potted plant on his bedside table. His sister had bought him a blue cactus to cheer him up, and it did. He sat on his bed and admired the plant for a few minutes. Suddenly, his phone rang.

_Renji is calling!_

"Hello?" he pleasantly said.

"Seiichi. We've found Kana and Shishido Ryou. You didn't tell me it was Shishi—"

"Wait, WE?" Yukimura's eyes widened.

"Yes, I've invited the other regulars. You didn't say I couldn't have company, right?" Yanagi replied cunningly. Yukimura scowled. _I will never hear the end of this from Niou._

"Yes. Fine. Anyway, what are you guys doing now?"

"We're tailing them right now. It appears they're headed for another food stall which sells popcorn." Yukimura smiled. _Popcorn, huh._

"Huh? Isn't that…" Yukimura heard Kirihara's voice in the background.

"He looks awfully familiar…" Marui added.

"What? What's happening?" The captain asked, getting curiouser.

Yanagi chuckled. "It seems as if Hyoutei are also here."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shishido gulped. Kana was leading him to a food stall, claiming she was craving for popcorn and that she needed to do a friend a favour. He didn't understand that part, but he didn't think about it. There were more important things right now and one of them was right in front of Kana.

Shishido glared at the popcorn vendor who was wearing a bandanna and sunglasses. _SERIOUSLY, JIROU?! WHO WEARS A BANDANNA AND SUNGLASSES?! _

"Mister! One large bucket of cheese popcorn, please!" Kana exclaimed as she walked over, dragging Shishido with her. _Why is Jirou here?! I hope Kana doesn't find out or she'd take him along too! Geez, this day was supposed to be ours…_

Jirou the vendor cleared his throat. "Ah yes, Miss. 500 yen please." He said in a very very deep and suspicious voice. Kana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Neh, Ryou… Doesn't he look like Jirou?" She turned and whispered to him. Shishido reddened. _CRAP._

"Wow. He really does!" He whispered back. _Play along, play along. If you fumble, she'd get suspicious._

Kana nodded in agreement and turned to Jirou the vendor again, who was now holding the popcorn bucket. She handed over the money. "Thanks, Mister!"

The two were walking away when the vendor shouted. "You're welcome, Kana-chan! Ohcrap, random stranger!"

Kana turned around quickly, her eyebrows raised. _STUPID JIROU!_

"Did he just—"

"OH LOOK! THAT MY LITTLE PONY PLUSHIE IS CUTE! COME ON!" Shishido dragged Kana away and ran, cursing Jirou to the depths of hell.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Gakuto hit Jirou in the back of his head. Oshitari sighed.

"You almost ruined the plan, Jirou!" Keigo scolded the brunette, who sniffed in fake tears.

"I'm so sorryyyyy!" He knelt down to the ground and bowed repeatedly. The regulars could only sigh. Thank goodness Shishido had distracted her in time.

"Anyway, Kana-senpai seems to have forgotten about that incident." Hiyoshi said, as he looked at the couple from behind a tree. Gakuto looked up from his hiding bush.

"She seems happy, so far…" Keigo commented, binoculars at hand while kneeling down on the grass. "Okay, Gakuto! Yuushi! It's your turn!" He commanded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It's Akutagawa! From Hyoutei!" Marui exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the food stall. Sanada slapped his hand away.

"Marui, it is not nice to point." He scolded. Marui scowled before putting his hand down.

"If Akutagawa Jirou is here, then the other Hyoutei regulars are also here." Yagyuu remarked. The Rikkai regulars had come out of their hiding spot, much to Niou's relief, and were now walking, following Shishido's and Kana's trail.

"Probability of the Hyoutei regulars following Kana and Shishido: 94.67%." Yanagi stated.

"Wait, Yanagi. How did you know that Kana and Shishido were going on a date?" Jackal asked, and everyone stopped in their tracks. They slowly turned around to face Yanagi, whose eyes opened for a millisecond. _That's right. I completely forgot about that, _Niou thought.

"Seiichi told me." He answered.

_Yukimura? _

"Eh? Buchou told you?" Kirihara asked, clearly surprised. The regulars were equally astounded. Why was their captain snooping around Kana's life?

"Yes."

"I'm guessing he told you to follow her for data?" Niou smirked.

"Yes."

"EEEEH?!" The rest exclaimed. Marui snickered while Jackal smiled. Sanada remained as stoic as ever. Yagyuu had the teensiest trace of a smile on his face. Niou was openly grinning, his eyes gleaming. _Oho? Yukimura has gone from friend to stalker, eh?_

"Does this mean Yukimura-buchou… has a crush?" Kirihara asked.

Niou wrapped an arm around his junior's shoulder. "Apparently. But I am betting Yukimura does not even realize that himself." He said.

"What do you mean, Niou-senpai?" The Rikkai ace asked, confused. Marui shook his head at Kirihara's innocence.

"It means our precious captain has a crush on Kana but he does not know it yet." He winked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The morning had passed quite peacefully, excluding the times Hiyoshi almost took off his monkey costume in front of Kana and Kirihara almost lining up in front of the two at the rollercoaster ride. In short, Kana was still oblivious to the fact that two of Japan's strongest middle school tennis teams were following her and Shishido.

Gakuto slyly smiled, while peeking from behind a closed game booth. Beside him was Oshitari. The two were looking at Kana and Shishido, who were now in front of a haunted house. _Perfect. Kana HATES horror, and this haunted house will be the perfect trick for a shoujo manga scene! Kana will scream and cling to Ryou, and then love will blossom!_

"Gakuto, your wig is getting in my mouth." Oshitari commented, spitting out strands of fake brown hair from Gakuto's wig. The redhead scowled.

"Then don't stand so close, Yuushi!" He clenched his fist in anger. _Geez, I can only take so much today. _He was forced to wear a tight red dress that ended above his knees, this long brown curly wig and these high black heels to complete the female look. However, Keigo the Monkey King decided that the disguise wasn't very convincing and had Kabaji buy breast pads. BREAST PADS. And then, Choutarou had to go and point out that they were only A-cups and so Kabaji had to buy C-cups. Which Hiyoshi put in after Gakuto was dressed like a girl, earning them some very suspicious looks from strangers.

_They probably thought Hiyoshi was abusing me. _

The tensai chuckled. He held Gakuto's hand and leaned in. "But we have to look like a couple, don't we?"

_THIS *TOOT*! I WILL KILL HIM SOMEDAY!_

Gakuto flicked his forehead. "Look, they're talking. Let's go near." He said, looping his arm with Oshitari's as they walked near to where Kana and Shishido stood.

"Ryou, make me get in there and I am not joking, I will seriously hate you for at least a year." Kana glared at the boy, complete seriousness in her face and voice.

"Yuushi, wasn't the haunted house part of the plan?" Gakuto whispered.

"Yes, but Kana seems to really hate it." Oshitari whispered back.

"Come on, I'll be with you the whole time!" Shishido insisted, taking Kana's hand and leading the way. Kana pulled back with force and glared at the boy.

"Ryou! I told you! I hate these things!" She yelled, anger rising.

_She really hates horror this bad? Back out, Ryou! This can ruin the date!_

Shishido looked at her in surprise before bending his head in shame. He looked down at the ground. "Sorry… I didn't think you hated horror so much…" he mumbled. Kana breathed in. She walked forward and stopped in front of Shishido, kneeling a bit to see his face. She looked upward to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, for blowing up like that. Can we go to another ride, please?" she smiled.

_OHMYHEART. MY SHIPPER HEART. _

Shishido brightened up and grinned. "Of course. Where would you like to go?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Eeeeh. So Kana-chan hates horror." Marui commented, blowing his bubblegum. The Rikkai regulars, positioned safely beside the haunted house, had just finished listening to the conversation. He glanced at the one crouching beside him and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not planning on something dirty, are you, Masa?"

The trickster grinned lazily. "Of course not, Bunta."

Kirihara scoffed. "Yeah, right." Yagyuu nodded in agreement.

"Since when was Masaharu not thinking up of pranks?" the Gentleman commented.

Marui looked at Sanada, who was staring quite intensely at a caterpillar on the grass, and Yanagi, who was busy typing a text message. _Does Sanada hate caterpillars? _Marui snickered inwardly, vowing to tell this observation to Niou later.

"It's getting late." Jackal said, looking up at the orange sky painted with violet hues.

"Yeah, it's getting late yet Shishido hasn't made a move yet. Tsk, lame." Niou teased.

"Oh, look. They're heading to the gardens. Come on!" Marui said, stealthily walking towards the park.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yanagi Renji". The name flashed in Yukimura's screen. The captain pressed the 'Call' button and held his phone to his ear.

"I must say, you are doing a wonderful job at this, Renji." He complimented. The captain must have received over a hundred messages and ten calls from the Master. Yanagi had been giving him information all day long; what Kana and Shishido ate for lunch, what ride Kana liked the most, how many times their shoulders accidentally brushed against each other, how much Kana hated horror, the number of times Shishido blushed whenever Kana dragged him by the hand and so on.

"I always do my best, even at ridiculous tasks like this." He replied. Yukimura chuckled.

"Anyway, they're at the park now. The date is coming to an end, and based on the data I've gathered from watching television and reading novels, this is where the couple engage in an interesting conversation." Yanagi said. Yukimura raised his eyebrows, his blood rushing in anticipation.

"Niou has volunteered to bring this phone closer to the two, so that you can hear the conversation."

Yukimura reddened. _This is becoming more embarrassing by the second. _He heard a few words then a bit of noise, before Kana's and Shishido's voices became clear.

_Ah, whatever. I'll have to thank Niou._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Look, look! They're on that bench beside that big round pot!" Jirou pointed out. The Hyoutei regulars walked closer, their steps silent and careful. They positioned themselves behind bushes, near enough to hear the conversation. Keigo slowly sat down on the grass, his strong eyes peering through the leaves.

_I can't believe I am sitting down on this dirty ground. But then again, this is my sister I am spying on._

Gakuto sat beside him and Oshitari stood behind the nearby tree. Jirou, Choutarou, Hiyoshi and Kabaji placed themselves behind other thick bushes. _Okay, any minute now, Shishido…_

Suddenly, Keigo heard voices to his right. He sharply turned his head.

_WHAT?!_

"What are Rikkai doing here?!" he harshly whispered to Gakuto, who had turned and gasped. The Hyoutei regulars also turned to see the commotion that was the Rikkai members hiding themselves behind bushes and trees whilst looking at Shishido and Kana. They were crouching down on the grass and crawling, to avoid noise. Marui then turned to where the Hyoutei members were placed. He gasped and tugged at Yanagi's shirt.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Kirihara whispered, staring at the Hyoutei members.

"Kana's my sister and Shishido's my teammate, you idiot." Keigo replied.

"What are _you guys _doing here?" Gakuto asked.

"Kana is our friend!" Marui exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, but you guys are way too noisy. Shoo, before they hear you." Keigo commanded. The Rikkai members raised their eyebrows and scoffed.

"No, you guys go away. You are also—" Kirihara began saying when Yanagi covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sssh, they're talking." He said, and the two teams quickly turned their attentions back to Shishido and Kana.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shishido inhaled deeply. _Okay, man. It's time. This is the perfect moment to confess your feelings! LET'S DO THIS!_

He turned to his left, where Kana was seated, and opened his mouth when Kana began speaking.

"Thank you for inviting me to come with you, Ryou! I had fun!" She turned to him and smiled, her eyes gleaming.

Shishido nodded. "No problem. I'm glad you had fun."

"It's been a while since we hung out, just the two of us." Kana looked ahead, observing the flowerbed planted a few feet in front of them.

"You know, Ryou…"

Shishido's heart began beating faster again. "Y-yes?"

Kana played with her fingers. "Sometimes, you really irritate me and all when you tease me but…"

_BUT?! BUT WHAT?!_

She looked at him and smiled. "But then I realize how great a friend you actually are!"

And for a moment, his heart stopped beating entirely.

_FRIEND?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Keigo sighed and massaged his temples. He never knew his sister was THIS dense. How could she friendzone him like that?! On their date?!

_My sister is a huge idiot. A huge beautiful idiot who tramples on Shishido's feelings without knowing it._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gakuto's eyes widened.

_WHAT THE?! FRIEND?! AFTER HE ASKED YOU OUT?! KANA YOU BIG *TOOT*!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oshitari chuckled and shook his head.

_Really, Kana. _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yanagi raised his eyebrows. So this was what Yukimura meant when he told him she didn't know that they were going on a date.

_Good data, after all. Kana-san can be a bit insensitive and dense… Her Insight is probably limited to tennis._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Niou smirked in amusement.

_Wow, woman. You are more evil than I thought._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shishido gulped, desperately trying to ignore that goddamn pain excavating in his heart. _Did she really just say friend? _

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked nervously.

Kana looked at him puzzled. "Yeah, we're great friends, right?"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, that's it?"

Shishido breathed in. "I asked you out on a date…"

Kana nodded. "Yeap, a friendly date!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_OHMYGOD KANA_

Everyone thought at that same moment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shishido scowled. He flicked Kana's forehead in frustration.

"IDIOT!" He stood up and clenched his fists. He had gathered all the courage in his body to ask her out and she thinks it's a friendly date? _That's why she immediately agreed! Not because she liked you that way, but because you're friends!_

"HEY! What are you getting mad for?" Kana stood up, rubbing her forehead. Shishido exhaled and slowly turned around to face her.

"I asked you out because I like you." He said, seriously. Kana's mouth slowly opened in surprise. Her eyes widened as she stepped back.

"W-what?" She softly asked.

"I LIKE YOU, IDIOT!" He yelled, panting heavily.

Kana stared at him for a few seconds.

"Didn't you notice? When I skipped classes that one time to see you when you were sick last year, didn't you notice? When I always, always sit beside you whenever we watch movies, didn't you notice? When I always tease you just to get your attention? When I am always the first one you see at the airport when you come home? When I watched all your favorite movies and read all your favorite books because you hated it when you couldn't talk about them with the rest of us? Didn't you notice…" Shishido said, his tears lining his eyes.

Kana gasped, her hand covering her open mouth.

"I did…"

Shishido looked up in confusion.

"I did, Ryou."

"Well then, why didn't you know I like you?" He asked.

"Because you're Ryou!" She exclaimed, pointing at him. His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. _What is she saying?_

"What?"

"Don't you remember? When we first met, at the Hyoutei tennis courts, during practice… Keigo gathered you guys together and introduced me. I remember that moment very well, because I noted just how many girls were gathered at the gates. They were all screaming your names. They all wanted you to notice them." Kana said.

"And every time I visit Hyoutei, your fans are always there, cheering you on. Yet you never looked at them. You never recognized their presences. I figured you just didn't have time for girls. Or for romance…" She continued.

_Well, that's because…_

"That's because I was too busy liking you to even notice them."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana gasped once more.

_That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me._

"Oh my god…" She said, her tears falling down.

_Shishido likes me… He does… _

"I like you, Kana. So much. Ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried ignoring it, I really did. Because you were buchou's sister, and I… I could never be in your league. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and will ever see, because that is just how much I like you. You're smart, you're funny and you're the heiress to a corporation. I can't amount to all that you are. And yet you treated me as a friend, you didn't cast me aside and you were so kind to me, and that's when I knew; I was falling for you, hard and fast."

_Shit._

"I tried forgetting what I felt because there was no way you could ever reciprocate my feelings. I indulged myself in tennis and in school, but every single moment, you are there. When I serve, I remember our matches. When I study for Chemistry, I remember you going on and on about your favorite subject. When I run laps to warm-up, I remember you panting heavily because that was your weak point. When I ace a Math exam, I remember you coming to me, crying, because you failed the final exam in London. Every single time I try to get away from you, I just find myself drowning in your memories again."

_Oh my…_

"And that's when I realized, I could no longer ignore these feelings. But I just want to know yours…" he said.

Kana swallowed the lump in her throat.

_Oh no, oh no._

She blinked back a tear.

"I'm sorry, Ryou…"

Shishido's eyes widened. He smiled slightly before looking down and pursing his lips as he breathed heavily.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." He whispered to himself, yet Kana could hear every word.

"What was I thinking…" Shishido muttered. He looked up at her, his eyes shining with his tears.

"Then answer my last question... Before I forget all of my feelings for you…" Shishido said.

"Have you ever, even for a second, liked me?"

_Oh._

_Oh…_

Kana could hear her heartbeats, her rushing blood practically warping her heart.

"No.." her voice broke.

And Shishido lowered his head, his tears running down his face as he clenched his fists tightly. Kana softly cried as she watched one of her best friends force back his tears.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gakuto wiped his tears silently. _This couldn't be happening. Ryou… Ryou is crying, dammit. _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jackal exhaled sharply. He didn't know Shishido personally yet he could feel sadness in his heart. The boy confessed so beautifully, yet Kana… Kana did not feel the same, even for a tiny second.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura Seiichi felt his mouth gape open as his phone slid out of his grip.

_Kana does not like him._

_Kana does not like him back._

He could feel that hurting twinge in his chest, as he sympathized for Shishido. Yet he couldn't ignore the small happy dance a part of his heart did.

_Kana does not like him._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Longest chapter evaaaar!

So there you go, Shishido confesses and Kana turns him down. But but but! He will still be a very important part in the main love storyyyy~ Bits of Dirty Pair, one of the most amusing pairs in TeniPuri HAHA

Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **So I was checking my e-mails, something I never do, and then I found all these emails from . I read them, and I found out that many other people have been reviewing and following this story! I am very very haaaapppyyy~ I read reviews that weren't posted on the site, and saw people who followed and favorited yet were not listed. I'm not sure why, though.. From the bottom of my heart, I would like to thank everyone for your love and support! 3

NOTE: I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened to Shishido, but this chapter is in Kana's POV on the day after the confession. It's filled with flashbacks, actually. And when I say flashbacks, I mean moments with her first love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! However, Atobe Kana and my dear OCs are mine only~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Then, can we still be friends?" Shishido looked up at her, his pain still evident on his face as he tried smiling. Kana grinned slightly._

_"Idiot. Of course. You're still one of the most important people to me." She replied. _

Kana was spending her Sunday morning in her bedroom. She hadn't slept even for a minute that Saturday night. Shishido's every word and every expression stuck to her mind. No matter how hard she thought about other things and no matter how many books she read, Kana still found herself hurting.

She knew that she was right for turning him down. It would be more evil if she pretended like she liked him back, just not to hurt him. The pain would be a lot worse if Shishido found out she never did like him.

And yet, Kana could not remove the thorn in her heart. She remembered every tear that fell from his eyes. And with it, the guilt that struck her. She, after all, had not experienced this before. Every suitor who asked her out didn't like her enough to cry. And the only one who did was the one Kana did not turn down. Well, at his second try.

_Geez, Gakuto and Jirou must hate me so much right now. _

Kana grunted and threw her pillow onto the bed, releasing her frustration. _This rejection hurt more than one person._

Kana stared at her walls, her memories taking her someplace else, drifting from the carnival to a certain breakfast restaurant. And then her mind took her back to London, two years ago.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey, you." _

_Kana turned to her right, where the voice came from. And with his usual sly smirk, Hatake James stood proudly._

_"What do you want, crap bag?" She asked, irritation in her voice. She turned her attention back to the wall in front of her, and the tennis racket in her hand. Kana was practicing at a park near her apartment._

_"Don't be such a *toot* so early in the morning, Oliviaaaaa~" He walked over to her and blew air into her right ear. Kana's eyes widened and she jumped back._

_"You pervert!" She yelled and hit his arm with her racket. James just laughed._

_Kana glared at the laughing man beside her. God, he was sexy. Blessed with both Japanese and European genes, James was drop-dead gorgeous. He was at least nine inches taller than her and he had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His straight posture gave off a cool vibe, especially with his neat and expensive clothes. And yet, his looks do not match his personality at all, Kana thought._

_"And just when are you going to call me Kana, James?" She asked, annoyed. _

_"Hmmm, let's see… Never! Kana is so not a sexy name, you know?" James cockily replied, his eyes gleaming mischievously._

_WHY THIS BRAT!, Kana yelled inside her mind._

_"Please, just go away. Why are you even at this park if you're all dressed up in a suit like that?" She turned her head back to the wall as she grabbed a ball from the pocket of her tennis skirt._

_"That's because…" He walked and stopped in front of her, leaning dangerously close towards her face. Kana gulped and reddened._

_"I just can't resist seeing you with such a short skirt like this, you know." He replied, as his fingers toyed with the edge of Kana's skirt. _

_"YOU SICK *TOOT*! Get away from me!" She stepped back and hit him in the chest, breathing heavily. James just chuckled._

_"Anyway, you're not practicing here tomorrow morning." He said. Kana scowled._

_"Huh? What nonsense are you spouting from your worthless mouth?" She glared at him._

_"I said, you're not practicing here tomorrow morning…" He walked over to her again and smiled. "Because you're having breakfast with me. Tomorrow, 8AM at the Chiltern Firehouse."_

_James then walked away, leaving Kana dumbfounded. _

_Did he just ask me out on a date?, Kana thought to herself, her tennis ball dropping to the ground._

_*End Flashback*_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana chuckled. She always lost her lady-like composure whenever she was with James. He always had fun teasing her, with his ways of insulting her and yet he manages to spout perverted comments too.

_But James is different from Ryou. Ryou… he's sweet, and so earnest. James is still the most perverted person I know._

She stared at the gigantic white teddy bear at the corner of her room.

_I never thought I would fall in love with that player, that sick idiot… _

Kana sighed and lay down on her bed, staring at the painted ceiling.

And her mind took her back to London again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_*Flashback*_

_Thud._

_Kana was rallying with the wall again, the bright rays of the Sunday sun on her fair skin as she practiced. Her platinum blue hair was up in a ponytail, while some of her side bangs decorated her face._

_"HEY, OLIVIA!" _

_Kana grunted in annoyance as she ignored James, who was now running up to her. "HEY, YOU. YOU WITH THE FLAT CHEST!" _

_"WHAT, CRAP BAG?!" She yelled as she turned to her right, where a frustrated James was panting. Despite wearing an elegant white suit, James had run from the park entrance to Kana's usual practice spot. _

_"You didn't come to breakfast yesterday!" He shouted at her. Kana smirked._

_"Did I say I was going?"_

_James scowled. "You know, a lot of girls are just dying to go out with me." _

_"I guess I'm a boy, then." She replied._

_"Well, that would explain your lack of breasts." James chuckled._

_Kana breathed in, trying to push down the anger rising in her heart. Exercise self-control, Kana thought._

_"Please. I do not want to see you right now." She replied, all seriousness in her voice. The day before, a magazine just released an article about her and Keigo and Kana was in no mood to respond to James' insults._

_"No, I don't want to go, unless you agree to go on a date with me, Olivia." He stubbornly sat down on the ground, ignoring the fact that he was wearing Ralph Lauren. Kana stared at him._

_"Fine, don't blame me if you get hit by a tennis ball."_

_And true enough, James was hit by at least a dozen balls as Kana practiced. In fact, she purposefully didn't return a few balls just so they would hit James right in the head. Hours passed and noon had come, yet James was still sitting down beside her. Kana scowled._

_"Please leave. You're just wasting time, crap bag."_

_"No, I don't think so." He replied, his eyes still fixated ahead._

_Kana sighed. I will regret this for my whole life, she thought._

_ "Fine, I'll go out with you."_

_And then James gave her the first of many heart-stopping smiles._

_*End of Flashback*_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana smiled widely, as she remembered that rush when she first realized just how breathtaking James was, when he smiled truly. She thought of how hard she fought off that blush as he stood up and waved her goodbye, while still smiling.

_Wow, James. You're not here anymore and yet you still make my heart race._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_*Flashback*_

_Kana tapped her foot on the ground. She was inside Chiltern Firehouse and James was late. For an hour. _

_He'd better make it here within the next thirty minutes, or we're going to lose the reservation, Kana thought grumpily._

_She watched in annoyance as waiters walked among the tables, bringing plates and plates of heavenly food to the other tables. Kana felt her stomach protest in hunger. _

_WHERE IS HE?!_

_And right on cue, James ran from the door entrance and to her table, panting heavily as his sweat soaked his Prada suit. Kana stood up and hit him in the head._

_"Why are you so late, you stupid crap bag?!" She scolded. James inhaled and exhaled._

_"Don't scold me. You're the idiot." He replied between breaths, and sat down._

_"HAAA?!" She exclaimed, taking a seat._

_James stared at her. "I said, the Chiltern Firehouse at 1__st__ Street."_

_Kana furrowed her eyebrows. "No, you said, 21__st__ Street."_

_James nodded. "See, I knew you had it wrong. So I ran all the way from there to here, because traffic was super heavy." He replied, as his eyes scanned a menu._

_She stared at him, wide-eyed. "I didn't get it wrong! 21__st__ Street!" She yelled at him. _

_"Idiot. I said 1__st__ Street because that was the one closer to your apartment. I wasn't going to let you take a cab that far. But then after waiting for forty-five minutes there, I remembered there was a branch here and I figured you assumed 21__st__ Street."_

_"So you ran like, what, thirty blocks?" Kana asked, disbelieving._

_"Uh-huh." He said nonchalantly._

_"In that suit? The latest from the Prada fall line? The one costing more than 15,000 euros?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"And it's stained with your sweat."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_Kana felt her jaws drop. He could have very well just left her alone, right?_

_James looked up at her and smiled. "And no, I am not going to stand you up. You're too pretty for something like that, _Kana_."_

_Thud._

_Came the second rush._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Their story seemed like something written by a famous author, yet Kana knew that if the readers themselves felt it, they would know it wasn't all perfect.

After all, their love started with a tennis ball to the throat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_*Flashback*_

_Monday morning and just like usual, Kana was in the park and practicing. _

_Let's elevate the level of power, Kana!, she thought to herself._

_Kana hit the ball harder and by the laws of physics, the ball came back harder too. The rally went on and on, with Kana hitting the ball harder and harder. And then, as she stepped to the right, her shoelace came undone and went under her sole, and she tripped. _

_Kana looked at the ball as it whizzed past her and at that exact moment, it hit a boy in his throat. Her eyes widened. She walked over to the boy coughing wildly, whose hands were on his knees. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry…" She smiled at his bent head sheepishly. The boy looked up, and god was he gorgeous._

_The boy's eyes widened as he stood up straight. His lips formed a smirk._

_"I'll forgive you if you lick my neck." He winked at her._

_Kana scowled._

_And this time, it was the racket that hit his throat._

_*End Flashback*_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana chuckled as she remembered James swearing at her, before walking away. And ever since then, James dropped by at her usual practice spot. In the first few times of their meeting, he kept on insisting that she nurse him back to health, with ways quite intimate and disgusting.

_Huh… I only knew his name 2 weeks after we met._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_*Flashback*_

_"You know, I never asked for your name." _

_Kana turned to her right. Right on cue, she thought. James had dropped by again at the park, as usual in his suit even though it was sunny._

_"Uh-huh, okay." She turned back to the wall._

_"So, what is it?"_

_"Kana Atobe." She replied._

_James snickered. "Okay! I'm going to call you Olivia!"_

_Kana turned to him and scowled. "WHAT?"_

_"Olivia!"_

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"Kana's so plain and so boring. Olivia is so much sexier and sophisticated, you know?" James replied, cockily smirking as his fingers traced the low collar of her tennis shirt. Kana gasped and slapped his hand away. _

_"Urgh, suit yourself." She picked up another ball and served._

_"I'm James, by the way. Hatake James."_

_"I'm calling you CrapBag."_

_*End Flashback*_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nanami and Keigo seemed to think theirs was a cute love story, and if Kana thought about it from a third person perspective, maybe it was. But it certainly didn't seem like it whenever James made a pass on her, whenever he insulted her, whenever they fought…

_And yet, I found myself falling harder than ever. And when he died, I never expected the crash to break even pieces I never knew were in me._

Kana sighed, her thoughts finally going back to Shishido.

_I'm sorry, Ryou… I can't lie to you and say I like you back. _

_But even if I did like you, I can't go out with you._

_I don't think I'm ready for that._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Short chapter! After the longest chapter I've ever written, I present to you bits and pieces of Kana's first love. It's the cliché "rich player and stubborn girl" story! Yes, it's kind of boring and all, but please bear with meeee~ James is the character needed for the Yukimura x Kana storyline!

Her first love actually resembles her relationship with Yukimura~ James didn't call her by her name, he loves teasing her and yet he can be sweet! And because of that, Kana will always think of him even when she's starting to like Yukimuraaaa. Can you guys see the problem now? ;)

Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the slow update! Motivation once again left me. TT_TT The rainy season has come here and I just get reaaally lazy in cold weather~ And also, I was too busy fiddling with my tumblr theme.. HAHAHAHA

Shishido can't focus + Kana tells Nanami and Sanjirou + the Rikkai regulars visit Yukimura!

I just realized that I've been writing Shishido as a short-haired guy, which is wrong because he cut his hair after the Tokyo Prefecturals. And that he was a singles player, NOT a doubles player with Choutarou, before he cut his hair… Please forgive meeeee! TT_TT

That is why, in this story: Shishido is short-haired and is a doubles player with Choutarou. I am really sorryyyyy for all you Silver Pair fans out there, but do not worry! I will be focusing on Shishido's emotional changes, rather than a physical makeover. Which means a LOT of sappy moments when Shishido gets kicked out of the regulars lineup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! But Atobe Kana and the rest of the OCs are mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Keigo sighed. It was Wednesday afternoon practice and things were _not _going well. _No, scratch that, things are chaotic._

First of all, Jirou had decided to sleep somewhere else than the bleachers and his usual spot under the big sycamore tree near the tennis courts so Keigo had to send Kabaji off to the main buildings to find him.

Second, Gakuto's mother sent him a few sweetened buns as a snack earlier that day and now the redhead was having a sugar rush and was jumping even more than usual (and spouting harsh insults even more than usual). Oshitari couldn't calm him down for a doubles practice so the tensai just sat on the bleachers, reading his romance novels.

But these problems Keigo could handle. Kabaji can find Jirou, like he always does, and he knew Oshitari can calm Gakuto down with a few blackmails here and there, meaning pictures of Gakuto cross-dressing from their trip to the carnival last Saturday. The last problem was Shishido.

Shishido was just… off.

Every regular, well, every regular that spied on Kana and Shishido, knew that he didn't take the rejection well. Choutarou reported to him that Shishido spent Saturday night and the whole Sunday crying and sulking in his bedroom. Gakuto said that the boy couldn't even focus in class, and he had to explain to the Math teacher why Shishido looked so glum and out of it.

And in tennis practice, every member could tell that the capped boy had a problem. He was losing terribly to second-years and he almost lost to a freshman. He was distracted most of the time, disrupting his harmony with Choutarou in doubles.

Keigo looked at the troubled boy, who was now seated on a bleacher, his head bent down with his towel covering the back of his neck. He stood up and walked over to him.

"Leave."

Shishido's eyes widened as he looked up at the captain.

"What?" Shishido asked.

"Leave. We can all tell you're too distracted. You're just disrupting practice." He said, coldly. Shishido sighed in defeat and grabbed his bag. He walked away.

Keigo stared at the spot where he sat, and then spoke up.

"Shishido."

The boy turned. Keigo looked at him, his eyes gentler this time.

"What she said was for the best, and I know this as a fact."

Shishido looked surprised. He slowly bent his head down and stared at the ground. Keigo could see that he was trying his best not to cry. He noticed Oshitari walking over to where they were.

"Ryou, Kana wouldn't be happy if she knew this was affecting even your tennis." The blue-haired boy said softly as he placed a hand on Shishido's shoulder. Gakuto walked over, noticing his friends gathering around.

The capped boy still had his head bent, and this time, Keigo could see small tears running down his cheeks. He walked towards Shishido.

"Now, leave. Move on and come back when your heart is filled with hate for Kana." Keigo commanded. His words were harsh had someone else heard it, but he knew Shishido got his underlying message: they all understood what pain he was going through.

Shishido nodded fervently and then exited the room.

Keigo smiled for a bit, before turning to the courts.

"What are you looking at, freshmen?! Get back to picking up balls!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oy, Kana. You seem distracted." Akira came up to her vice-captain, who was sitting on a chair and looking far off to the horizon. Kana stared at her, before sighing.

"It's just that…" She trailed off. Akira sat down beside her, waiting for Kana to speak up. Wednesday afternoon practice was going well, and Akira had ordered her fellow regulars to coach the new members one-on-one on their forms and swings, which meant the captain and the vice-captain had nothing to do besides supervising.

Kana looked at her hands for a long time and then she turned to Akira. The captain just smiled eagerly.

"What would you do if one of your male bestfriends confessed he likes you?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akira's jaw dropped open. Well, it was open for about a few minutes now.

Kana scrunched her nose in disgust. "Akira, your saliva is dripping."

Akira got out of her trance and she quickly wiped off her drool. "You mean to say Shishido Ryou, one of Hyoutei's hottest boys, confessed to you last Saturday?"

Kana nodded.

"And you said you didn't like him back?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you said you didn't like him even for just one second?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And he freaking CRIED in front of you?!" Akira screeched.

"Please don't make me feel so guiltyyyy!" Kana sobbed as she hugged Akira. The captain just stared at Kana in surprise.

"Wow, I knew you were pretty, but not boys-crying-over-me pretty!" She said.

"But I couldn't tell him I liked him! I mean, I didn't, and if I lied, he would have just held on to that false hope, you know?" Kana explained, her hands flying all over the place as her face showed a panicking expression. Akira noted how her eyes were too focused and too strong.

"I know, I know. I understand." Akira nodded. She placed her chin on her hand. "So, how do you feel?"

Kana just sighed. "I feel so bad. Ryou is so kind, so funny, just one of the best boys I know, and yet I caused him this much pain. Urgh, I just wish I wasn't the one he liked!"

_Oh, the pains of being way too beautiful, _Akira mused to herself.

"I guess you must be feeling that way. But don't worry, you did the right thing. And I'm sure if you lied to him, Shishido would have hated you. Just still be friends with him, okay? Avoiding him would be the next worst thing you can do." Akira advised.

"What's the first worst thing?"

"Harshly rejecting him, of course."

"URGH! Why are you guilt-tripping me?!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana stared at the two figures sitting on her bed. _This scene looks familiar, _she thought as she remembered Akira's face when she told her about Shishido. After confiding in with Akira, she called up Nanami and Sanjirou. She was now standing inside her room, while the couple sat on her bed.

"Shishido… Ryou? Hyoutei's regular? That hottie with the blue cap?" Nanami said.

"You rejected that hunk?!" Sanjirou exclaimed. Kana raised her right eyebrow.

"Not judging you, Sanjirou-chan, but a little gay." She replied to her in-public boyfriend. Sanjirou made a face at her, and Kana chuckled.

"Wow, I knew he had a crush on you but man, to be crying over you? You must be—" Nanami said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kana shouted as she stood up. _Nanami knew?!_

"Well, yeah. Only an idiot would've not noticed how much he likes you, Kana-chan. And yes, you are a gigantic idiot." Nanami replied.

"How did you know?!"

Nanami furrowed her eyebrows. "The real question here is, how did you NOT know?!"

Kana threw a pillow at her, as she crossed her arms and sat down on the blue carpet in the middle of her room. She grabbed another pillow from the couch and hugged it.

"Urgh, now I just feel so horrible! A guy never cried like this because of me before! Well, except for one…" She trailed off, looking down at her carpet. _He also wasn't ashamed that his nose was running as he was crying that day… _Kana noted the usual pangs in her heart that appeared whenever she remembered him.

She failed to notice (like she usually does) the look Nanami and Sanjirou exchanged. Sanjirou cleared his throat.

"Except for who, Kana?" He softly asked.

_Oh, that's right. Sanjirou doesn't know…_

"Oh, I didn't tell you about him. James, my first love. He cried when I broke up with him."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Well, at least she's able to say his name now without fumbling._

Nanami stared at Kana. Now was a very very fragile moment. If Nanami and Sanjirou said the wrong words, Kana would go off into her own world again, just like last year. When everyone had to walk on eggshells around Kana. When she was like a puppy that had to be held delicately. When the mere word "boyfriend" sent her off in mad tears.

"Your first love?" Sanjirou asked. Nanami slowly reached for her boyfriend's hand and gently squeezed it, as if to say _"Let's see if Kana can finally open up to you about James"._

Kana nodded, as she hugged the pillow she was holding. "Yeah. He died, though. But it was a year ago, anyway."

_She acts like she doesn't care anymore. Liar. _Nanami studied her friend's eyes, which were soft and… hurting.

"And you broke up with him?" Sanjirou asked again.

"Yeah. He cheated on me."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"EVERYONE, GATHER!" Akira screamed into her megaphone. The tennis club members lined up, with the regulars in front. It was Thursday afternoon practice and the two hours of matches and running laps had passed.

"As you all know, The District Tournament is next week. I'm glad to see that our new training regimen has proved great results. Everyone's stamina, power and accuracy have improved over the course of the past weeks. As your captain, I would like to thank each and every member of the club for devoting so much time and effort."

Akira looked at her members, who were surprised at her speech. _Well, who wouldn't? After weeks of me blackmailing them into practicing…_

"Don't look so shocked, I still am a kind angel. Anyway, I hope our non-regulars can come to the tennis matches and support us! After all, you guys might just replace us in the Kanagawa Prefecturals~" She winked at the girls, who laughed in return.

"Anyway, best of luck to us! And remember, Rikkai will always be on top!" She shouted as everyone raised their fists in agreement.

_Rikkai will always be on top._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**"District Tournament's next week. You coming?"**

Yukimura looked at the text message from Kana. It was Thursday afternoon. He smiled a bit before replying.

**"Yeah, I think I am."**

He may have to check in with his doctor first but Yukimura promised Kirihara he would come. And besides, the pain in his legs didn't come so often anyway, after the medications his doctors prescribed. _I wonder if I can go to Kanagawa Prefecturals after the results come back from the US…_

**"Oh, okay. By the way, can you please please tell Akaya to stop hanging around our classroom?"**

Yukimura furrowed his eyebrows. _What is Akaya doing in 3-A?_

**"What's he doing there?"**

**"He says he misses me? He's also taking my bag for me, complimenting me on my hair… He even told me he liked the buttons on my jacket. The freaking buttons!"**

_AKAYA!, _Yukimura screamed internally. This gesture was textbook Akaya; after eavesdropping on Kana and Shishido that Saturday, Yukimura assumed the junior ace was thinking that Kana would be feeling a bit down, since Shishido was one of her best friends. And his solution? Act like a Prince Charming. After being a brat to her, challenging her to a tennis match then running away from her after getting another zero on that English quiz.

_Gods, he is so innocent to the point that he is stupid. Kana might find out, jeez!_

**"Ignore him. He is weird like that."**

**"Uh-huh. Then tell Marui and Niou to stop smiling like creeps whenever I pass by 3-C. I can practically see their intestines when they smile widely."**

_MARUI! NIOU!_

Yukimura shook his head in disbelief at his teammates. They were behaving abnormally, after spying on the two. _Don't they realize that Kana does not know they eavesdropped?_ _Or is this their way of making her feel better?_

**"Oh, you know those two. They're always creeps."**

**"Then please tell Yanagi to stop mumbling around me and following me with that notebook of his. I think he's got like three notebooks entitled "Kana's Data" now."**

_RENJI! EVEN YOU?!_

**"I will. I think everyone's a bit afraid of him because of that…"**

**"Oh, and please tell Sanada to stop patting me on the shoulder and saying "I admire your strength, Kana-san", while smiling. SANADA IS SMILING, SEIICHI."**

_AND GENICHIROU TOO?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Neh, fuku-buchou, what room is buchou in again?" Kirihara pestered Sanada once again. The Rikkai regulars were in the Kansai General Hospital that Friday afternoon, visiting Yukimura. They were standing in the lobby, waiting for Jackal and Marui, who stopped at a candy store on the way to the hospital. _I can't wait to see buchou again!_

"For the nth time, Akaya, Room 405." Sanada replied.

"Then let's go, let's go!" He started to walk away before Yanagi pulled him by his collar. Niou snickered.

"Bakaya, Bunta will get angry if we leave him behind." Niou said, flicking Kirihara's forehead. The junior ace scowled at him.

"Hey, guys!" Marui and Jackal entered the hospital lobby, with the tensai holding bags and bags of gummy worms, sour tapes and chocolates. Jackal was mumbling, "My wallet… my poor wallet…"

"Bunta, you know what they say~ A moment on the lips, forever on the hips~" Niou teased, as he grabbed a green sour tape. Marui scowled.

"OY! I AM NOT FAT, MASA—" Marui yelled. A nurse at the reception counter glared at them.

"Please be quiet! This is a hospital!" She fiercely whispered. Marui and Niou reddened and began apologizing. Jackal rolled his eyes.

Sanada sighed. "Let's just go."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Neh, neh, Yuuushi~ Which room is Seiichi in again?" Kana spoke into her cellphone as she sat in the backseat of a white Mercedes Benz. She was going to the Kansai General Hospital, to surprise Yukimura by visiting him suddenly.

Oshitari chuckled. "Seiichi? Are you and Yukimura on first-name terms noooow? My, my, Kana. I didn't know you were—"

Kana frowned. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Which room again?"

"Fine, Your Highness. Room 405." Oshitari replied.

Kana smiled. "Thank you, Yuuushi~ You are very kind! Gakuto is very lucky to have youuuu~"

"WHY, YOU—"

And Kana hung up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You idiots. Why are you acting so weird around Kana?!" Yukimura scolded his teammates who sheepishly looked at him. They were gathered around Yukimura's bed. The captain crossed his arms and was glaring at them.

"But buchou! She looked so sad last Saturday! I just wanted to cheer her up!" Kirihara explained, his arms waving around. Yukimura sighed.

"She just texted me that you guys are being very weird. She's suspicious!"

Niou grinned. "Texting buddies now, eh, Yukimura-chan?" He elbowed the captain, who glared at him. Niou gulped and cleared his throat.

"Please don't call me that, Niou." He ordered.

"Forgive us, buchou~ But we just really did not know how to act around her!" Marui pleaded, his eyes big and wide.

The captain narrowed his eyes at his teammates.

"And you, Genichirou, even you?!"

Sanada looked at his childhood friend. "But she _is _strong! To face that emotional turmoil and still be able to smile and look forward to tomorrow…" He explained.

Yukimura shot a questioning look at his best friend. "What?!"

Niou and Marui snickered. "Sanada became even more lame." Niou said.

"If that's even possible…" Marui added.

"Niou! Marui! 20 laps tomorrow!" Sanada yelled at the two, whose eyes widened.

"Oh, come on, Sanada-chan~ Chill a little~" Niou said.

Jackal just sighed. "Seriously. What is wrong with this team…"

Yagyuu fixed his glasses. "Probably the fact that it is full of very strange people."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_I hope he likes the blueberry muffins I made._

Kana began walking down the halls of the fourth floor; the door to Room 405 was still to appear in her sight. She held the white cardboard box filled with muffins in her hands.

_Oh, there it is!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Don't worry, buchou! On Monday, we are back to normal!" Kirihara held up a thumb, and winked at his captain.

"Idiot! That'll make us more suspicious!" Niou exclaimed.

"He is right." Yagyuu added, a gleam passing on his glasses.

"So what do we do?" Marui asked as he blew a bubble.

"How about we slowly phase out what we've been doing? For example, Akaya can go to our classroom just 3 times now, unlike before, which was 4 times. And I can slowly stop telling her how much I admire her strength…" Sanada replied. The regulars looked at each other and agreed that that plan was the best.

"If she finds out… We are so dead, you know?" Yukimura turned to his teammates.

"I apologize, Seiichi. I never should've asked them to come." Yanagi said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana poised her fingers to knock on the door, when she heard voices inside the room. _Yukimura has people over? Should I enter…?_

She paused for a moment and leaned towards the door, to hear the voices.

_The Rikkai regulars are here?_

"If she finds out… We are so dead, you know?"

_Is that Yukimura? And who is she?_

"I apologize, Seiichi. I never should've asked them to come."

_Come to what, Yanagi?_

"No, it's okay. I guess it's also partly my fault for asking you to spy on Kana & Shishido."

The cardboard box fell to the floor; the blueberry muffins scattered on the ground.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Kana finds out! Ohooo, the Rikkai regulars are in for trouble~ Especially Yukimuraaaa. A big fight is up ahead in the next chapters!

And James cheated on Kana! Her unforgettable first love, the one she can't move on from, did that? So why is Kana still in love with him? HAHAHAHA

So whaddya guys think? Please review! /sends hearts to wherever you guys are/


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Fixed it! Gomen ne~ And so sorry for the really slow update! I got caught up in Attack on Titan *u* Levi is one sexy man pls TT-TT and I was busy catching up on Ouran High School Host Club 3 3

Anyway, some people have been saying Konomi-sensei might send Yukimura off to the US for his treatment… which means he will be removed from the U-17 lineup. /3 words cannot explain my grief asd;alk;akg

Kana gets extremely angryyyyyy at the Rikkai regulars! And guess who's there to comfort her? /wink/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its sexy characters! My OCs are mine though~ And of course, this story!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana felt the world go silent, except for the rising heartbeats in her chest.

_Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud._

She breathed deeply as she trembled in disbelief at Yukimura's words.

_He had his members stalk me?!_

And in a flash, her life in London went back to her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Tsk. They're following me again." Kana mumbled under her breath, annoyance in her tone. She was walking down by the street where her favorite bakery was stationed. In the corner of her eyes, she could see hooded figures with huge cameras hiding behind stalls and cars._

_As if you comparing me to Keigo isn't enough, Kana thought._

_These hooded figures where journalists, who had taken it upon themselves to follow the young girl when she roamed the streets of London. Kana had gained intense popularity after the release of her first article, published by teen and sports magazines. Which Londoner wouldn't notice her, after all?_

_ She was Japanese, and she didn't have the common blonde hair and green eyes. She was beautiful and she was certainly talented, winning tournament after tournament. And on top of that, she was a twin. Kana had become popular enough for companies to ask her to model for magazine covers. _

_At first, she liked the attention. People were now recognizing the two Atobes, Keigo and her. And then, it got irritating. She couldn't enjoy her favorite cakes and iced tea in that local shop without seeing those cameras. She even had to stop going to that tennis court near her apartment and go to that park twenty blocks away, because those journalists distracted her with every "click!" of their shutters._

_Kana entered the bakery, and smiled as the sweet aroma of the strawberries and chocolates greeted her. She ordered her usual and sat down at the farthest booth._

_"You're late, Kana."_

_"Uh-huh, good morning to you too, James." She scowled at the boy who had gotten there before her. He had already ordered a few donuts._

_"Are they bothering you again? Because I can order my secretary to—" James started talking as he noticed that figure by the shop window, peering through the glass._

_"Yes, but don't. I can handle it." She answered quickly. She didn't want him to get involved in her mess. Her family was already bothered and James was just a friend._

_"I can tell they bother you. And I don't like that."_

_"Then bear with it. It's what I'm doing."_

_"No. They're not respecting your privacy, Kana." James leaned towards her._

_Kana sighed. "I know…"_

_"And they're finding out all these stuff about you. I don't like it one bit."_

_"I told you—"_

_"Because I'm the only one who can get to know you." He said sternly, before getting up. He walked out the shop and began shouting at the journalist._

_Kana stared at James' face, his anger in the veins tracing his neckline. And then came the third rush._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana shook her head. Now was not the time to remember James.

And yet she could feel that horrible feeling again. The thought of people invading her life without permission… she hated it. Back in London, journalists did this to her. They humiliated her by comparing her to her brother and then they cracked open her life like she was a laboratory specimen. Suddenly, everyone knew the little things about her, and she hated it. She hated the fact that her own world was getting smaller and smaller… as complete strangers invaded it with their malicious minds. But she didn't think that _Yukimura Seiichi _would be so low to do this. And she even considered him a friend, possibly even more than that..

Kana clenched her fist.

_Dangerous. This is dangerous. I'm so close to breaking self-control._

She trembled with every breath, as she remembered Shishido's confession. _Sanada knows… Akaya knows… Niou knows… because of Yukimura Seiichi. _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Why did you ask us to spy on her, buchou? Hmmmm?" Niou teased. Yukimura glared at the trickster.

"I'm assuming it's because Kana-san did not know of Shishido's feelings?" Yanagi said.

Yukimura chuckled. "She's so oblivious, it's amusing."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Slowly, tears sprung to her eyes as a tingling sensation crept to her ears.

_Is he making fun of me?!_

_That was one of the most private moments of my life. One of the memories I hold dear. And people who do not even know my favorite color or the music I listen to witnessed it…_

Kana held her right hand to her chest, feeling the rushing beats.

_Screw self-control. Yukimura Seiichi is a bastard._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"BANG!" _

The door to Yukimura's hospital room swung open. Yukimura glanced up in surprise; who would smack open a door like that in a serene hospital?

And then, terror engulfed him.

Atobe Kana was staring at him, her tears running down her face.

But Yukimura did not focus on that.

All he could see was the rage in her beautiful platinum blue eyes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"YOU SPIED ON US?!" Kana yelled, her voice could be heard throughout the hallway as the door was still open. She ran to the figure sitting on the bed and raising her right hand, she slapped him hard across the face.

_"Slap!"_

Kana could see shock and shame all in Yukimura's eyes. _YOU BASTARD._

And then with her left hand, she slapped him again.

_"Slap!"_

Kana could see the Rikkai regulars paralyzed by the walls of the room. She raised her right again to slap him once more, when Sanada gripped her wrist tightly. She turned to the vice-captain murderously.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BASTARD?!" She yelled and punched him across the jaw with her left hand. Sanada stumbled to the floor, as Kirihara and Marui gasped.

Kana glared back at Yukimura, whose mouth was open slightly. She couldn't determine what expression ran through his eyes; there were too many.

"You… you never show your face to me again! I don't care if we're classmates! I'm ripping that stupid face of yours right out of your head!" She slapped him once more. She turned to the regulars, who stared at her in fear.

"You guys sicken me. Go to hell." She said menacingly, and then she walked out of the room, leaving it in chaos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For ten minutes, no one muttered a word. No one moved, except for Kirihara who closed the door silently.

"Everyone… I'm sorry…" Yukimura suddenly muttered.

_She heard us._

_She knows._

_She… Kana hates me._

The regulars looked at their captain, with his head hung low. They couldn't see his face, yet they caught the guilt and shame in his voice.

"I… I made her think lowly of you… I failed as a friend… to her." He slowly said.

_That's right…_

_I didn't…_

_I thought of her as something to amuse me._

_I didn't even think of personal boundaries._

_She saw me as a friend._

_And yet, I took her friendship for granted. Like a prize for me to dissect the thing that is Atobe Kana._

"Buchou, it's not your fault… We also did it willingly." Kirihara replied.

"Please leave. I need… some time alone to myself." Yukimura said. And slowly, the regulars dissipated from the room.

Yukimura watched as Sanada looked back at him, before closing the door. And in that one second, Yukimura noted the crushed blueberry muffins on the floor.

_She made me muffins…_

_Atobe Kana made me muffins._

_And I made her cry._

Yukimura shouted in shame and in that instant, his tears flowed as he pulled at his hair in guilt. He continued for an hour, as his hell descended on him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"For the last time, Yuushi, if you so much as mention that picture to a single person, I will mutilate you!" Gakuto shouted and pounced on the Hyoutei tensai, who was chuckling as he held up his phone's wallpaper; the female Gakuto in that wonderful red dress.

"You're noisy, Gakuto. Shut up!"

"You shut up, Ryou!"

Keigo sighed as he massaged his temples, his legs crossed as he sat on his couch.

_Really. What is Hyoutei without Gakuto shouting at people, without Yuushi and his smart-ass comments and without Shishido and his insults?_

He looked at the area near his feet, where Jirou had decided to lie down.

_What is Hyoutei without Jirou sleeping like a sloth?_

He glanced at Hiyoshi and Choutarou, the latter stoically giving replies to the always-eager sophomore.

_What is Hyoutei without the dead kid and the kid who stole his soul and now has two?_

But deep inside, and despite the headache Keigo was feeling, he was happy. Hyoutei was more than his band of friends, it was family.

And suddenly, the "peace" was broken.

The door slammed open and Kana ran across the room to him, crying. She hugged him and plopped herself down on the couch.

Keigo stared at her, before glancing at his confused teammates. Even Jirou was awake.

"U-um… Kana?"

Kana stared up at him and Keigo felt his heart twist. He'd only seen her this dismal a few times.

"Yukimura…" She mumbled.

"Yukimura?"

"He… had the Rikkai regulars follow me and Shishido…"

_WHAT?!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shishido gasped in surprise. And then rage filled him.

_YUKIMURA SEIICHI DID WHAT?!_

He glanced at his members, who all had the same expression.

"How did you know?" Shishido asked the sobbing girl. Kana breathed in and out and tried to control her raging emotions.

"I was going to visit him at the hospital… And then I overheard them by the door. Yukimura said he ordered Yanagi to follow me and you that day…"

_I know the Rikkai regulars were there… but I didn't know Yukimura told them to follow us…_

_BASTARD!_

Gakuto gasped. "So that's why they were there!" He exclaimed.

_GAKUTO! SHE'S GOING TO KNOW YOU FOLLOWED US! _Shishido glared at Gakuto, who realized his mistake too late. He covered his mouth, with his eyes bulging out of their suckets.

Kana looked at the redhead. "You also followed me?" She asked, hiccupping as she wiped some of her tears. Gakuto gulped.

"U-uh…"

"Don't worry. I kind of predicted you would. Seems like a thing Keigo would do." She softly smiled at the Hyoutei regulars, before leaning on Keigo's shoulder.

Shishido looked at Kana's figure. She was clearly exhausted, not in the physical way but he could tell she was, from her eyes and her tired face.

Keigo breathed deeply, trying to retain his anger.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his sister.

"Horrible. It's like I never moved from London…"

_Huh?_

"Do you want me to make them pay? I've already thought up a dozen things we can do." Keigo said. Kana looked up at him and smiled.

"I already slapped him thrice. I even punched Sanada in the jaw."

Keigo whistled. "That's my baby sister." He held Kana tighter in his arms.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oshitari looked at his captain, who was deep in thought. Kana had left for her room, after she stopped crying. Jirou had even made funny faces just to make her laugh.

"What happened in London?" He asked Keigo. Everyone looked up at the two.

"You guys know about those journalists who wrote all those stupid articles about us, right? And why Kana moved to London when we moved here to Japan?" He asked. The regulars nodded.

"Those journalists—"

"They stalked Kana in her 2-year stay, am I right?" Oshitari finished.

Gakuto gasped.

"Not exactly. They stalked her for more than a year, after Kana gained popularity for winning tournaments. But yes, they did follow her around to wherever she went. Mother had to increase Kana's bodyguards and Father even went and shut this one company down after they followed Kana to a movie theatre and to the washroom." Keigo explained.

_Monsters. Kana had to deal with monsters._

"WHAT?!" Jirou yelled.

Keigo nodded. "Kana hated them so much. She actually had slight paranoia because of them. That's why Yukimura Seiichi's actions hurt her to this extent. Kana probably thought of him as a friend. I think she feels betrayed.."

"Journalists here in Japan are less stalker-ish, and they didn't follow me as much because Mother and Father lived here with me, but Kana was alone there in London. Thank the heavens she met Nanami and James…"

Oshitari raised his eyebrows. _James? Who's James?_

"Buchou? Who's James?" Choutarou asked. The regulars stared at their captain confusedly.

Keigo's eyes widened. "Shit…"

"Keigo?" Oshitari prompted.

The captain sighed. "James was Kana's first love."

_Wha…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shishido stared at Keigo.

_Kana… loved someone before?_

Keigo looked at him, his gaze piercing his thoughts. "That's one of the reasons why she refused you, Shishido. She can't forget about him, that James."

"She must have loved him a great deal." Oshitari supplied. Keigo nodded.

"And he loved her too, probably even more than the way she loved him. They were perfect."

_Perfect… _Shishido felt that pang again. Even though he had accepted Kana didn't like him, it didn't mean that he stopped liking her. He still did. So much.

"Where is he, buchou? Did they break up?" Choutarou asked.

"He's dead…"

_Oh… That's why._

"That's also why Kana moved here to Japan. London reminded her of him."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana laid her head down on her pillow as she clutched Shishido's white teddy bear present.

_Bastard… Why would he do that?! Am I just a plaything to him?! Maybe that's why he's so interested in me. Because I amuse him._

Kana felt her tears again.

_I am such a crybaby._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"And why is Princess Fiona crying?" _

_Kana looked up and saw James towering over her. She was kneeling down on the grass fields, at the park where she practiced. And as usual, James was there._

_"Did they follow you again somewhere?" He knelt down in front of her, ignoring the fact that his immaculate white Ralph Lauren pants were stained by the ground._

_Kana nodded, as she quietly sobbed. For the first time, the journalists followed her to a shopping mall, where she realized it too late after she had spent the day trying on dresses and fitting them on in changing rooms. She had seen that camera from faraway, and it haunted her._

_What if they had tried to photograph me in the changing room…, Kana thought._

_"They followed me as I fit on dresses in the mall…" She sobbed again._

_James sighed. "You're such a crybaby sometimes, you know that?"_

_Kana looked up and glared at him. "You have no right to tell me that!"_

_"I've seen you cry for like what, seven times now? You even cried at that horror film we watched."_

_"That's because I hate horror! And I hate stupid stupid journalists who have no boundaries and are just—"_

_And then she stopped._

_ Because she felt his lips on her forehead._

_"Please don't cry. I hate it." James said softly, as his smooth voice strangely calmed her down._

_He brought her hands up to her hair, caressing her blue strands. Kana slowly breathed, as she felt his fingertips touch her long hair. _

_"A little part of me dies when you do, you know that?"_

_Kana's eyes widened. She quickly looked up at him._

_"Huh? What are you saying?"_

_James smiled at her warmly._

_"It means I'm sad because you look like a monster when you cry, Olivia." He winked and then ran away. Kana stood up in annoyance._

_"YOU JERK!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kana smiled.

_I seriously thought he was going to tell something else that time._

She heard a knock on the door. She sat up and saw Shishido poke his head through the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course."

Shishido sat down by the foot of her bed.

"You okay?" He asked. Kana smiled.

"A little better. Jirou looked like an idiot."

Shishido chuckled.

A few minutes passed in silence, as Kana held her teddy bear and Shishido looked around the room.

"Kana…"

She looked at him questioningly. Shishido was reddening as he fumbled with his hands. He slowly looked up at her.

"When you feel like crying, just come to me, okay?"

Kana grinned. "Yes, yes, sir."

"I hate it when you do."

Kana's smile dropped, her heart racing as she remembered that familiar phrase.

"W-what?" She asked.

Shishido stared at her.

"Because a little part of me dies when you cry."

Kana gasped. _Did he just-_

"Because you're most beautiful when you smile."

Kana stared at him, as she tried her hardest to ignore that weird rush in her heart.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **So a bit more about Kana's past!

To help you guys with Kana's history:

_Two years ago (January): Kana moves to London_

_Late January: Kana gains recognition after one tournament. She meets Nanami here._

_Late March: She meets James in the park._

_Early April: James and Kana's first date._

_June: Journalists start to stalk her. _

_August: The shopping mall incident._

_September: She visits Japan, and meets the Hyoutei regulars (Oshitari, Shishido, Gakuto and Jirou). Atobe Mizuki increases Kana's bodyguards when she goes back to London, and Atobe Hideaki buys the company and removes every employee involved in the incident._

_October: James and Kana start dating, like realzz dating. The number of stalker-journalists reduce, as Atobe Hideaki threatens their companies._

_One year ago (December): James dies._

_August: Kana decides to move back to Japan._

So there!

Kana's really scary when she gets angry~ And now, she loathes Yukimura! What happenzz now? /wink/

And Shishido… Oh, Shishido. He resembles James too! And Kana notices it~

Review please! /heart/


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Hello~

To the guest who pointed out that having different personality changes does not equate to a bipolar disorder, I'm very well aware~ My sister's an occupational therapist and she always goes on and on about work.. HAHA

Anyway, I'm just using that word to further emphasize Kana's personality, inconsistent and messy, and I am in no way saying that she has a bipolar disorder. I apologize for the confusion and if I offended some people. TT-TT

And also to diannehime, don't worry! This is still a Yukimura-centered fic~ /wink/

The District Tournament has come! Gomen, I won't include much of the tennis matches, since I completely suck at writing those _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of its characters! Atobe Kana and the other OCs are mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akira breathed the cold morning air. _The day has finally come._

She stood on the concrete pavement leading the way to the Yuzawa Tennis Courts. Today was Monday, the day of the District Tournament. Today would determine who gets to participate in the Kanagawa Prefecturals, and Akira firmly stood in her belief that she would get Rikkai in the Nationals, no matter what it takes.

"Buchou!" Yuri waved as she ran towards the captain. With her was Saya, Mei and Inari.

"Where are the others?" Akira asked.

"Megumi-chan's on her way here and Kana-chan called that she's running a little late." Yuri replied.

_And my dear vice-captain is late. How wonderfully responsible._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And remember, Kana, be nice to Sanjirou-kun. This is a very huge business deal." Atobe Mizuki reminded her daughter once again, as she fixed Kana's tennis jersey's collar.

Kana nodded. "Yes, yes, Mother. I know."

"When are you and Father coming back, Mother?" Keigo, who stood beside Kana, asked.

"We don't know yet. I would like to stay in the New York branch for quite a long time." Mizuki replied. Atobe Hideaki climbed down the stairs and walked over to the center of the lobby, where his family stood.

"And I'm also visiting the Sydney, Miami and London branches." Hideaki said.

"It's gonna be real quiet without you two around." Kana said as she hugged her mother. Mizuki chuckled, ruffling Kana's dark blue hair.

"Do you want me to bring you back chocolates and potato chips?" She asked. Kana looked up at her in real delight, her eyes wide and bright.

"Oh, Mother. You know me so well."

Hideaki chuckled. "And I suppose Wagner and Rachmaninoff for you, Keigo?"

Keigo grinned. "What else, Father?"

Kana smiled. "Now, go, you two. We still have our District Tournaments today~"

Mizuki looked at her in surprise. "Oh yes, yes! Good luck, you two! Make sure you win, okay?" She kissed her twins' foreheads before grabbing her carry-on bag. Hideaki then hugged his two children.

Keigo smiled. "It seems you forgot that Atobe is our last name, Mother."

"And _we_ do not lose." Kana added.

Hideaki laughed. "Ah, we have raised our children well, Mizuki!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Look, look. Last year's champions, Rikkai!"

"Even the way they walk is intimidating…"

"That's Sanada Genichirou. He's filling in as captain for Yukimura Seiichi, who was hospitalized…"

"That's one less Demon to worry about, neh?"

Kirihara scowled. These people had the guts to talk about them and not even make any effort to lower their voices, as if the Rikkai regulars weren't there at all.

_But whatever. We're still crushing you by the end of the day, with Mura-buchou or not._

"Akaya, don't look so angry~" Niou said, his arm around the junior's shoulder.

"They'll just mess up your concentration." Jackal advised.

"And besides, it's not our time being wasted, is it? They're the ones just idling around like that." Marui said, smiling at Kirihara.

The ace grinned widely. "Yes!"

Then he remembered something.

"Neh, Sanada-fukubuchou, what time is Mura-buchou coming? He's going to watch us, right?" He asked the capped boy, who walked ahead of him, leading the Rikkai pack.

Sanada turned around for a second to acknowledge Kirihara's question then looked ahead again. "He'll be in time to watch us play. The nurses have to check his condition first before letting him out."

Kirihara nodded.

_Yes, I'll show Yukimura-buchou my skills! I'm not that weak, stupid freshman anymore!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Look, look! It's Rikkai!"

"They didn't enter last year, right?"

"Apparently, all the girls in the club were too useless to even play so the captain just withdrew."

"No kidding!"

"Looks like Rikkai ain't so great after all, huh?"

Kana sniggered. _I'm offended, but I can't blame them. The team last year was trash._

"Hear that, ladies?" Akira said, as she walked in front of them.

"Of course, buchou. I can't wait to show them in their faces!" Yuri chuckled.

"They won't know what hit them." Saya added.

"Let's crush them all 6-0!" Megumi exclaimed, her fists closed in excitement. Akira stopped walking and turned to face her teammates.

"Okay, everyone! Let's show them what Rikkai truly are. We'll win, at any cost!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yukimura! You've come!" Marui exclaimed from the benches, as the blue-haired boy sat down beside Yanagi. They were about to have a match against Iwaki Middle School, which looked kinda weak. _But of course, one cannot really judge by appearance. But then of course again, we ARE Rikkai, _Marui thought.

"Of course. I cannot miss the District Tournament." Yukimura replied.

"Doubles 2 will now commence. From Iwaki Middle School: Asakura-Kagami pair. From Rikkai Dai Fuzoku: Marui-Kuwahara pair."

_Now is time to show off my brilliant skills!_

"Marui." Yukimura called to him. The tensai turned, chewing down a piece of chocolate cake.

"Win."

Marui grinned. "Who do you take me for, buchou?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Doubles 2 will now commence. From Seiwa Middle School: Haruno-Yahiro pair. From Rikkai Dai Fuzoku: Sakato-Hizashima pair."

Kana hooted. "Go, Inari-chan! Megumi-chan!"

"Kick their asses!" Saya yelled.

"Language, Saya." Akira scolded from the bench inside the court. Saya scowled.

"Chill a little, buchou~" she cooed to the captain. Kana chuckled.

"Oh, that reminds me. Today's also the tournament for the male teams, right?" Yuri asked.

Kana froze. _Crap. I forgot about that because of Mother and Father leaving._

"Ah, yes. Right now, they have a match against Iwaki Middle School." Mei, their resident data researcher, added.

"As expected of Mei-chan. She knows all stuff." Saya complimented.

"However, darling, do not turn into that creepy Yanagi. I like seeing your eyes, okay?" Yuri teased.

The regulars chuckled, not minding the match at all. They had more than enough faith that Inari and Megumi would win.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Game and Match, Kirihara Akaya! 6-0! Rikkai Dai Fuzoku advance into the Kanagawa Prefectural Tournament!" the referee announced.

Sanada looked sternly ahead, not even showing the teensiest smile. _As expected of Akaya._

Niou yelled. "That's our seaweed-haired bastard for you!"

Kirihara scowled. "Who are you calling seaweed, Niou-senpai?!"

"You, Bakaya!" Marui added.

Yukimura chuckled and walked over to the bench. "Ease up, Genichirou. We won." He placed a hand on the now-captain's shoulder. Sanada grunted.

"We only won the District Tournament. The Prefecturals and the Nationals are still to come." Sanada replied.

"Stern as usual. Make room for a little victory joy, neh?" The blue-haired boy grinned.

_Well, I suppose I can take pride in our victory today. For a little bit._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Game and Match, Aisaka Mei! 6-0! With this, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku advance into the Kanagawa Prefectural Tournament!" the referee announced.

The female Rikkai regulars yelled in glee. They ran to the Singles 3 player, who was equally ecstatic. Kana hooted. "Mei-chaaaan, you're amazing!"

Mei winked. "Of course I am."

"Now then, what shall we do for our victory party?" Akira asked the excited team.

"Movie marathon at my house? And then order heaps of food?" Kana asked nonchalantly as she reached for her tennis bag. Akira's eyes widened in joy.

"Okay, everyone! To the mansion we go!"

"Yes! Let's watch Paranormal Activity!" Saya yelled.

"Oh no no. I hate horror." Megumi added.

"Then, Toy Story!" Yuri suggested.

"We'll decide when we get there." Akira commanded. Everyone gathered their belongings and exited the tennis courts.

Kana felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Opening it, she saw that Gakuto was calling.

"Hello, Gakuto?"

"KANA-CHAN! WE WON! WE WON!" Gakuto's loud voice penetrated her eardrums. Kana chuckled.

"As expected of Hyoutei. Congratulations, guys!" she yelled back into her phone.

"We're celebrating in this restaurant, wanna come?"

"And you're not gonna ask if we won?" Kana teased.

"OH CRAP! Did you guys win? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you did!" Gakuto replied.

"Yes, yes!" Kana laughed. "But my members and I are having a movie marathon in my room today~ Just go have fun with Ryou and the others, okay?"

Gakuto grunted. "Okay, okay~ We'll see you—Hey, Yuushi!"

And then Oshitari's voice came from the phone.

"Kana-chan~ Congratulations~"

_Ah.. Yuushi's voice... I can listen to him all da— SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Thank you, Yuushi! Congratulations too!"

Kana did not notice the sly looks her members were giving her. Akira was grinning. She suddenly wrapped her arm around Kana and screamed into the phone.

"KYAAAA~ OSHITARI YUUSHI-SAMA!"

Saya and Yuri got the hint and followed.

"OH MY GOD! IS JIROU-SAMA THERE?! JIROU-SAMA! MARRY ME! SLEEP ON MY LAP!"

"ATOBE KEIGO-SAMA! I LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER!"

Kana reddened. "YA, YOU GUYS!"

The regulars laughed out loud. Kana brought her phone back to her ear.

"Who were those people?" Oshitari chuckled.

"My members. They like to butt their noses in people's businesses." Kana shot her members a dirty look, who all grinned widely at her.

"Who was the one who shouted Oshitari Yuushi-sama? I'd like to meet her~" Oshitari said. Kana raised her eyebrows. _Akira and Yuushi? Hmmm…_

"My captain, Hitachiin Akira."

"Interesting… Hey, Kana, does she have nice legs 'cause—Oy, Jirou!"

And then Jirou's voice came to the phone.

"Gomen ne, Kana-chan. Yuushi's becoming a pervert again. We'll head off to the restaurant now, okay? Go have fun and congratulations!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Yes, yes~ Congratulations too, Jirou!"

"Hey, is that Kana?" Keigo interrupted.

"Hello, dear brother." Kana greeted the Hyoutei captain as she and her members walked towards the parking lot where her car was stationed.

"Good job, Kana."

"Nah, my members were all so good that Singles 2 didn't even play." She replied, and her members turned to her. Yuri, Saya, Inari, Megumi and Mei smiled at her, flattered at her compliment. Kana winked at them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Neh, neh, buchou! Can we go to the arcade to celebrate?" Kirihara pestered Yukimura as the Rikkai members walked towards the bus station near the parking lot.

"No, let's go to this bakery!" Marui exclaimed.

"No, to the movie theatre!" Niou yelled.

Yukimura chuckled. "How about a yakiniku restaurant instead?"

Jackal nodded. "Sounds nice."

"I'm in a mood for meat today." Yagyuu added.

"There's a good place down the street." Yanagi supplied.

Yukimura turned to Sanada. "And you, Genichirou?"

"Whatever you want to do, Seiichi." He replied.

Niou and Marui snickered at the back. "Gods, are they married or something?" Niou said.

"And Sanada is the one _under _Yukimura!" Marui said.

Yukimura turned and glared at the two. "What…?" his voice cheerful but anyone could detect the iciness behind it.

"Nothing, nothing, Sanada-san~" Niou teased. Marui howled.

Yukimura stared at Niou and Marui, before chuckling himself. _Oh well, I'll let this one go._

"Oh? Isn't that Akira, the captain of the girls' tennis team?" Jackal asked. Yukimura looked ahead and saw the female Rikkai regulars, talking excitedly. He skimmed the girls' faces, before stopping at a familiar figure, who was talking eagerly with someone on her phone.

_Crap. She's here._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did Jirou sleep again?" Kana said.

"Does Yuushi like legs?" Keigo replied. The girl laughed.

"Anyway, I'll bring you back some desserts. You like strawberry cakes, right?" Keigo asked.

_Ah, my brother. _

"Kei-chaaaan~ I love you so much! This girl loves you very very much!" Kana exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Huh? Aren't those the boys from the tennis team?" Yuri suddenly said. Kana froze, before looking up.

Familiar hair colors took place in her line of sight. Red, silver, purple, no hair, that brown bowl-cut, black and messy, that black cap… and that blue..

_Shit. He's here._

"Um, onii-chan?"

"Yea?"

"Yukimura's here."

"Kill him."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey! I heard you guys won!" Hitachiin Akira came running towards them. _It seems they don't know what happened, _Yukimura thought.

"And I heard your team won too. Congratulations." Sanada replied politely. Akira grinned.

"Congratulations, too! No less from you guys, huh?" she complimented the team.

"Ahaha.. haha. Thanks." Marui nervously chuckled.

"Well, we're headed to Kana's house to celebrate. You?" Akira asked the capped boy. Yukimura glanced towards Kana, standing far back. She was facing the right, talking earnestly with someone on the phone.

"We haven't decided yet." Sanada answered.

"Ah, okay. Then, see ya!" Akira waved, before gesturing to her teammates to hurry.

Yukimura looked at his vice-captain.

Sanada stared back at him for a few seconds, and then he nodded.

"Let's go. Yukimura, you'll catch up with us, right?"

The blue-haired boy nodded. "If this doesn't take long, which I doubt will happen."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kana-san."

_Crap._

Kana looked up at the boy in front of her. _And here I was, trying to ignore him._

"Yukimura-kun."

"May I talk to you?"

She sighed. "No." She turned, but she felt Yukimura's hand clench around her left arm.

"Please."

Kana stared at him hard for a minute. She looked at her teammates.

"Gomen, looks like I can't celebrate with you guys after all."

Akira smiled, noticing the tension between the two. "It's okay. We can come over some other time. Let's go, guys." She walked away, and then glancing back at Kana, with a look that said, "You've got to do some explaining, lady." Kana grinned slightly and nodded.

Her teammates left, followed by Sanada and the others.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm sorry I had Yanagi follow you." Yukimura said. Kana shot him a dirty look. The two were sitting on a bench in the park, the sun's orange hues darkening the sky.

"Why are you sorry? Didn't you have fun laughing at the oblivious me? Weren't you amused by my stupidity?" She coldly asked.

"That's why I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"Yeah, you were. And unfortunately, I don't make friends with jerks. So bye." Kana stood up and walked away.

_Shit, shit. She's really angry at me._

Yukimura also stood up and inhaled. "Please, forgive me! I am really sorry; I can't even begin to explain how miserable I felt when you slapped me. I know words can't make up for what I did-"

Kana stopped. She turned back to face him. "Yes, words can't make up for what you did. Because what you did was invade my life without permission, like those reporters back in London. Am I just some sort of toy to you? Or is that what you define your friends?"

_Oh._

"Reporters..?"

"YES! Like those stalkers who can't leave me alone, even following me to the washroom and to the movie theatre! Like I'm some prey!"

_She was… stalked by reporters?_

And then, Yukimura began to finally realize how much this issue weighed on Kana's shoulders; that it wasn't just about him following her on her date, that it was about him doing the same things those people did to her.

"I didn't know… I'm so sorry…"

"Yes, well now you know. And are we done here yet? Because I can't stand looking at you right now."

Kana turned and walked away, leaving him in shock and in confusion.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tuesday morning.

Kana walked to her classroom, with yesterday's conversation playing in her head. _He did look sorry… but still. I can't forget what those people did. Urgh, just forget it, Kana. Yukimura was insensitive._

She opened the door, only to find her whole class crowding around her desk.

_What is happening here, people?_

"Um.. excuse me…" She tapped a classmate's shoulder.

"Oh, Kana-chan's here! Make way!"

Her classmates parted so she could see her desk.

And what was on it confused her.

_Papers…?_

She walked forward, and then realized that the small pieces of paper were actually photographs.

Photographs of her.

_Wait, aren't these from English magazines? And isn't this from Sparkle Monthly, the one that featured me?_

On top of her desk were hundreds of pictures, either cut out from magazines or printed on bond papers. Pictures of her playing against Natalia Pavlov, of her smiling widely as she held her trophy, of her in the airport, of her walking down the street, of her eating vanilla ice cream on a park bench under a tree, of her jogging early morning, of her walking into a movie theatre …

_What?! Who did this?!_

And immediately, memories of worrying and getting scared in London came back to her.

_How did people know about all these?!_

She then noticed the small blue envelope beneath all the pictures. She opened it and saw a letter inside, before glancing at her classmates so they'd back off.

Recognizing the elegant script, she read the written words.

"These pictures are from the time you spent in London. And I think that with these, all your bad memories will come back.

But I don't want you to live a life with this nightmare. That's why from now on, I will get you to forgive me by erasing all the negativity from your past. By making you remember all those things back then, and creating new and good memories on top.

So that when you think of that miserable time in London, you won't remember any bad stuff, only me, your other friends and the good times here in Japan."

And then, she saw a sole photograph inside the envelope.

_Seiichi… you…_

It was a photo taken by Yukimura from his cellphone's front camera. He was using his left hand to raise the phone, while his right hand was holding up a peace sign. Kana stared at his smiling face for a few seconds, before realizing that something else was taking up the majority of the photo.

And that something was her.

Sleeping on her desk, with her drool all over and her hair all in disarray.

She turned the photograph around, and on the back was Yukimura's script.

"When you see a photo from your time in London in the future, you will remember this photo instead and how you drooled over your math notes and how you failed that quiz. And of course, my smiling face. Abracadabra!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Well, wasn't that boring… I'm so sorryyyyyy! TT-TT I've been updating so slowly…

Anyway, the District Tournament has come and gone. And hint! Akira and Kana will be doing something new in time for the Nationals /wink wink/

And Yukimura deaaarrrr~ Whaddya guys think? I'm basing their relationship on emotional grounds now, to solidify their friendship!

Please review! I love you all~

And if you guys have tumblr accounts, please let me know 'cause I would really love to follow you! *u*


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **I figured it was about time for a chapter in James' POV. So here it is! And here I reveal one characteristic James has~ Oh, by the way, both James and Kana are home-schooled, with private tutors and everything. /scoff/ rich kids...

I apologize if this chapter becomes cliché for you. Kana and James' relationship _is _like those in the books. And also, I will be skipping a few moments in their first meetings, since you guys already know what happened, in that chapter where Kana reminisces.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! However, Atobe Kana and the rest of the OCs are mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"James Chandler Hatake. Remind me again why your grades have dropped?"

"Mother, it just went down a few decimal points..."

"No excuses. Look at your older brother. He's always improving, that Adrian. You should be more like him." Alexandria Jane Smith-Hatake crossed her legs as she sat down on the regal armchair placed behind her wooden desk. Her cold blue eyes pierced through James. It was a usual morning in the Hatake household, James figured. It was no surprise when his mother called him to her office again, most probably to scold him for his grades or for his appearance or for some ridiculous reason that his older brother, Adrian Philip Hatake, never showed.

"Yes, Mother. I am sorry. I will do my best next time." James lowered his head once more, exuding all guilt in his tone. _How many times have I said this already..._

"Make sure to fulfil this. You may go."

James bowed and then exited the large room. He sighed as he closed the door. _It's not my fault Adrian is such a genius..._

James could do better if he tried, he really could. But after years of only getting mere nods of approval for his excellent marks and yet long hours of scolding for one tiny mistake, the boy lost all motivation to do his best in his academics. _What good is it to exhaust myself if nothing is ever good for them?_

Checking his self out in the mirror, James smiled at the outfit his Mother got him.

As one of the leading fashion designers in Europe, Alexandria Jane Hatake, with her brand Alexandria Jane, had numerous connections with famous designers even in the United States. And to uphold her name, she had to make sure her sons were _always_ dressed to the standards of the high-fashion world, which meant James' and Adrian's wardrobes were all filled with designer clothes, from Ralph Lauren to Louis Vuitton to Marc Jacobs and who else.

At that moment, James was wearing a blue navy polo shirt from Givenchy and black khakis from Marc Jacobs, with white shoes from Gucci.

He walked out the door and headed to the senior citizens' park a few blocks down his family's mansion.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Ah, yes. Silent mornings like this, with a few chirps from the birds. _

James loved spending his weekend mornings at the senior citizens' park for two reasons: it wasn't crowded, as most of the people there were elders from the home nearby, and he loved its simplicity. Other parks had big fountains, weird dinosaur statues in the middle of the bushes or even large ampitheaters. But this park was simple, with its common wooden benches and gravel walkways. There weren't any attractions at all, just grass, trees and the fresh air.

That morning, occupied with thoughts of his older brother's genius, James had wandered off from his usual path and ended up walking deeper into the park. His ears registered a sound of a ball bouncing off the walls but his mind was too busy to focus on it.

And suddenly, a ball hit him straight on the throat.

James kneeled down in pain and coughed for air. _WHAT THE HELL!? Who hits a person right in the throat?! _He was about to glare angrily and scold whoever demon did that to him, when a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, I'm sorry…"

He looked up and _mygod, she is beautiful. _His eyes widened as he stood up straight. And immediately, the Hatake in him reacted.

He smirked. "I'll forgive you if you lick my neck."

The girl immediately scowled. And then hit him in the throat again, this time with her racket.

James held his neck in pain, glaring at the girl. "What the hell, *toot*?!"

"Pervert! Go away!" She smacked his head with her right hand, before huffing off to a wall, where she had clearly been practicing.

He stood behind her, staring for a few minutes as the girl went back to her practice. James studied her figure, noting the Tiffany & Co. bracelet on her left wrist, the rubber shoes from Nike, the Ralph Lauren shirt and skirt, and the silver Anne Klein watch on her right wrist. _Designer everything. She's rich... But why is she practicing here in a commoner park? Shouldn't she be in the arenas or something, with a coach?_

The girl turned to him, that scowl gracing her lips. "Didn't I tell you to leave, pervert?!" She yelled. James chuckled.

"Yes, yes, woman Hitler." He turned and walked away, but not failing to feel the pain from the ball the girl threw at his back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

James wasn't really a pervert. But his mischievous personality made him seem like one. He was still a decent fourteen-year-old, but the blushes on those girls when he winked at them was so amusing to look at, James just had to tease them a bit further.

He didn't want to kiss them, nor hug them at all. He just wanted to see just how red they would turn, with each comment he'd make. Comments, which he had to thank his older brother Adrian for.

Adrian Philip Hatake was the heir to the billion-dollar-worth Hatake Corporation, a company involved with infrastructure and technology, two very large fields they were trying to conquer. He was reared by Seijuurou Hatake and Alexandria Smith with the mindset of becoming the heir who would take the corporation to even larger leaps. The boy did not disappoint, however. He was an academic genius, graduating valedictorian in his high school class, and was now in the roll for summa cum laude in the University of Cambridge.

But of course, Adrian was also raised to equip the socializing skills his parents had. The man, after years of watching his parents in balls and events, had become quite the Casanova. His words, the perfect balance between flirting and complimenting, always made the young women of London blush. With this, the heir to the corporation became even more astounding.

James was always amused whenever he watched his brother flirt with the ladies. He could make them laugh, redden and even give him a peck on the cheek by the end of the night. With just a few words, Adrian had the ladies in the palm of his hand.

And James was sure he had gotten the technique right. After all, it worked on Elena Penelope Phantomhive, that girl he'd met who was apparently a member of the royal family. But how come, it did not work on that girl?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Shit, shit, shit. It's been forty-five minutes. Did she stand me up this time again?!_

James waited for Kana as he looked out the window from his seat at the restaurant. He was beginning to get scared that she had rejected him again, but he was sure he made a pretty persistent case that day.

_From teasing her to actually asking her out, you have come a long way, James._

He didn't know how or why, but ever since he had met that girl, he found himself walking to that same spot in the park for the next weeks. He wanted to know why a rich girl was practicing in the park, especially an Atobe. He wanted to know just whyhis brother's techniques did not work on her. He also wanted to know why the Hatake smirk did not faze her for just a bit. But along the way, he found himself wanting more than the answers. He found himself wanting her, the her who kept herself hidden from him.

He also didn't know where he got the idea or the courage to ask her out, but he did anyway. All he knew was that he wanted her to say yes. And when she didn't show up, he was hurt. But relieved, too. Why? Because dear James has never had a single date.

_Ohgod, after looking like such a Casanova, I still am clueless about these sorts of things._

James teased girls not because he liked them, but because he liked the way they turned into a puddle of giggles at his comments. He had never gone past the teasing point, of course, because the fun was all in there. And now on his first, if Kana ever shows up, date, James had no clue on what to do.

_And yes, my first date ever, Kana stood me up._

_Unless..._

_I did tell her 1__st__ street, right?_

_Or did she think that resto at the 21__st__..._

_Ohgod, I think she did! Shit, she must have been waiting for me for an hour now!_

And thus, James ran through the streets of London, sweating like a pig in his expensive Prada suit but not minding one bit because this date, was with the girl he couldn't begin to comprehend.

But he sure was hell not going to leave her all alone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Please. Cats are better. They don't bark in the morning incessantly. They don't pester you with their saliva." James said. Kana scoffed. The two were walking down the street headed to Kana's apartment, after their lovely dinner.

"What?! Dogs are so lovable! They know when you're feeling down. They always want your attention. Unlike cats which are just pure evil." The girl retorted.

"You just offended my Fluffy." James glared, referring to his Siamese cat.

"And you just offended my Coffee." Kana glared back.

"Coffee? Really? What kinda name is that?"

"I like coffee, get over it." Kana shoved him slightly. The two finally reached the apartment complex, and Kana turned to James.

"Well, this surprised me. I actually had fun." She said.

_Thank god! _

"Yeah, I did too. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me.." James looked down at the ground. _Crap, I'm getting nervous all over again!_

"Well, see ya~" Kana waved to him, as she turned her back and headed to the apartment lobby.

_No kiss at the end, but I think this date went really well. Good job, James! High-five!_

He turned to his side, and began walking back to the main street to get a cab.

"Oh wait!"

Before he could fully register Kana coming down the steps, he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek. Kana pulled back and grinned. _Ohmygod, she kissed me. Ohmygod!_

He couldn't fight the blush rising on his cheeks, and unfortunately, the girl noticed it.

"PUAHAHAHA! Look at you! All so red just because a girl kissed you on the cheek! Tsktsk, not so suave now, are we?" Kana teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"No, no! I will enjoy this moment! James Chandler Hatake is now blu—"

James grabbed Kana's neck and quickly pulled her to him, kissing her for a few seconds on the forehead. He smirked.

"Who's blushing now, _Olivia?"_

"You're so full of yourself, Crap Bag."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Slow update and short chapter! I am so so sorryyyyyy TT_TT

But here's a background on James! Whaddya guys think? *u* The Chandler in his name is actually derived from Chandler Bing in FRIENDS. I just HAD to incorporate my love for that show here, HAHAHA.

James is mischievous, which is why he comes off as "perverted". I hope this clears up misunderstandings on his personality, considering he IS just fourteen. But he also has a dark side to him, and that is because of his parents. Kana has the reporters comparing her to Keigo, but James has his own parents comparing him to Adrian. They complement each other in this aspect. ;)

He may be suave with his words, but he actually does not know anything when it comes to love or dating or any of that stuff. And Kana will have fun with that knowledge HAHA

Review please!~ And the next chapter will be the continuation from Chapter 25. *u*


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **I'm thinking of going on hiatus bc I'm going to college tomorrow and I first want to familiarize myself with the environment. And also, I need to get really high grades bc I'm shifting to another course. _

Okay, so here's Chapter 27! Some really fluffy moments between Kana and Yukimura! Warning: Yukimura might be a little OOC. I apologize from the depths of my kokoro. And this is where Yukimura realizes that he has a crush on her~ But what aabout Kana?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! However, my OCs and this story are mine~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Dammit, Kana, pull yourself together!_

The sixteen-year-old mentally slapped herself as she brought her attention back to her Physics class. _And dammit, wipe that ridiculous smile off your face!_

Kana bit down hard on her lower lip, just so she could stop smiling. _Shit, shit. I can't stop smiling. Damn you, Seiichi._

As much as she hated looking like a huge fool, she couldn't ignore the raging butterflies in her stomach. Cliché, yes, but Kana loved the exhilarating feeling. She also couldn't ignore the red red blush on her cheeks as she read that message from Yukimura. _So I guess, he's forgiven now, huh?_

She smiled again, remembering the hundred photos laid on her desk. _How on earth did he do all that?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, Yukimura, what do I get?" Niou spoke out loud in the locker room, staring at Yanagi's cellphone placed on the small table at the center of the room.

"Sanada, lessen his practice today by 15 minutes." Yukimura's smooth voice cut through the air. Niou smirked. The regulars were conversing with their captain on speakerphone, just before practice.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Hey, hey! Buchou, I helped too!" Kirihara complained.

"Yeah, Yukimura! I searched through the Internet too!" Marui added.

"Bunta, Akaya. As far as I can remember, you two gave only three photos. While Renji and Masaharu gave me fifty. EACH." Yukimura retorted. The mentioned two pouted. "But because you still took out time for me, I will lessen your practice time by five minutes."

Marui lightened up, while Kirihara frowned.

"Five? What is five minutes going to—" the baby ace began to complain but Marui hit him on the head.

"Thank you, Mura!" The tensai grinned.

Jackal suddenly piped up. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand?"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "It would seem that our dear captain asked Masaharu, Bunta, Renji and Akaya for a favor."

"Yes, regarding his _giiiirlfriend_." Niou purred.

"So Kana-senpai is our First Lady now?" Kirihara asked.

"Ah, Seiichi, it also appears that Kana enjoyed the surprise, based from the reddening on her cheeks earlier in the classroom. I think you would like to know that." Yanagi supplied.

"Tsktsk, who knew buchou would be this romantic, huh?" Marui added.

They stared at the cellphone, as they all waited for Yukimura to reply.

"Sanada, add an hour to everyone today."

"WHAT?!"

Niou snickered. "It seems buchou doesn't like being teased about his wifey, eh?"

"Add TWO hours to Masaharu."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You *toot*." Akira narrowed her eyes at Kana.

"Ah yes, I love you too, Akira." Kana remarked back at her captain, who was staring at her with a slight frown.

"You *toot*. I really *toot*-ing hate you."

"It was just a small surprise.."

"Uh-huh, tell me that when the giver is NOT Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God who, by the way, is one of the most gorgeous beings to grace this earth, and when that ridiculous smile is off your freaking face." Akira flicked her vice-captain's forehead.

Kana bowed her head in defeat. "Urgh, I know!"

"So so, do you like him?" Akira wiggled her eyebrows.

Kana looked up. "What? No!"

The captain just stared at her.

"I told you, no!"

"Seriously? You're smiling like a little girl and you're blushing like a tomato! And I remember you were going to give him blueberry muffins, right?"

Kana grunted. "Fine! But I don't know if I like _like _him. It's way too early, and I honestly do not want that crap right now."

Akira raised her eyebrows. "First love..?"

Kana breathed deeply.

"…It's just…"

"I still miss him so much."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yukimura flipped through another page of the book he was holding, before realizing that he wasn't even reading. He grunted and covered his face with the book. _Urgh, what did Renji mean when she reddened at the surprise? How much did she like it? Was she hurt slightly because I reminded her of the time in London?_

Yukimura scoffed. He nearly laughed at the thought of himself going nuts over a girl. _Oh, if Renji could see me now, he'd be muttering to himself with all this golden data._

He looked at his bedside table, where a photo album lay. He grabbed it and opened it to the first page, where a copy of his 'selfie' with the drooling Kana was placed. _Thank gods I didn't tell Masaharu about this._

_I still do not understand why I did this.. _The photo was taken during lunch, when everybody had left to get the seasonal (meaning very very rare) puddings sold down at the school store and when Sanada and Yanagi had met with Yagyuu and Niou to talk about their new doubles training. Yukimura had stared at Kana's sleeping face for a few seconds, only to realize later that he had been smiling.

He stared at the photo for a few minutes. Then, knocks interrupted his thoughts. Looking at the door, he softly called out. "Come in."

Kana's head popped out of the opening. She shyly smiled. "Hi, Seiichi.."

_Shit, she's here._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I came to visit you.." Kana said as she slowly walked to Yukimura's bed.

The boy inhaled. "Listen, I am really sorry and I—" Kana held up a hand.

"I forgive you. But as long as you keep that promise." She smiled at him. Yukimura's face lit up.

"Of course, Kana."

"Good. Then how're you doing?" She sat down on the plastic chair beside his bed, noting the photo album on his hands. Kana narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to take a better look. "Is that…?"

Yukimura's eyes widened. "Oh, it's… Well, you see.. It's just…"

Kana leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, nice explaining, Child of God."

Yukimura scowled at her. "I just thought I'd keep a photo album. On a whim, I guess."

The girl nodded. "Fine, if you say so."

"Why, did you want me to say another reason?" The blue-haired boy smirked ever so slightly.

_What?!_

It was Kana's turn to scowl. "Um, excuse me?"

"Did you want me to say I kept this album because you looked pretty?" Yukimura grinned.

Kana gasped. "WHAT?! I am not assuming! I am a lady, if you haven't noticed! I—"

"Because you do." Yukimura smiled again, his eyes softening.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Seiichi. What are you doing?_

_YUKIMURA SEIICHI. I REPEAT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

Yukimura grinned at the girl, his face not giving away ANY of the raging emotions in his mind and his heart. If he was an open book, Kana would see him panicking at his sudden and quite flirtatious outbursts. This was not like him at all. This was Niou Masaharu all over. It was NOT Yukimura Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi would be… _Well, I would be.. I would be…_

The captain came to a sudden realization that this was the first time he was doing this. _This is just like the time I touched her lips during her birthday party! Why am I doing this?! Someone explain this weird phenomenon to me. I shall call Renji later. _

"O-oh.. Thanks.." Kana's face fell, her eyes shying away from his, as another blush ran to her cheeks.

_Oh oh oh. She's blushing. I made her blush._

Yukimura smiled even more. He did not know what overcame him, but he decided he liked it when he made Kana blush. It made him feel kind of powerful, to know that with his words, he could elicit a certain reaction from the girl. _And also, she looks cute.. Wait, what?_

"Anyway, so I read this book the other day, and I really liked it! It was about…"

The captain found himself smiling at her, pretending to listen, while in fact, he was only staring at the way her lips curled into a smile and the way her eyes brightened. He found himself nodding along to words he didn't understand, because he was too busy noticing the way Kana used her hands to animate her story.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Renji, please help me."

Yanagi raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days, when it came to his captain. "Yes, how may I help you, Seiichi?"

"I… See, when Kana visited me today, I found myself complimenting her. I don't know why I did that. It was just sudden. And I spaced out during the conversation because my eyes just ended up staring at.. her. At her lips, at her face.. I think I'm having an attention-span problem, Renji. Do you think I may have ADHD or something?"

Yanagi paused for a few moments.

"Seiichi, I think you should talk to Masaharu."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"WOOHOOO!"

Yukimura cringed at Niou's sudden outburst. "Quiet down, Masaharu."

"My dear buchou, you have a CRUSH!"

"What? I do not understand."

Niou grunted. "Didn't you listen to our insults? Our teasing? You know, the way we call Kana-chan your girlfriend?"

Yukimura furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, but she's not my girlfriend. And I do not know why you would think that. It's stupid and immature."

"…idiot…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Okay, just answer me. Why did you ask us to find photos for Kana? Why have Sanada go to school really early to set up the surprise? Why did you stay up all night reading her articles, English articles, may I point out? Why go through all that trouble?"

Yukimura scowled slightly. "As an apology."

"You couldn't have just baked her a cake or something?"

"She deserves more than a cake, Masaharu."

Niou snickered. "See, buchou! You care about her feelings!"

"Yes, because she is my FRIEND."

Niou sighed. "Urgh okay. Tell me. How did you feel when she left your room earlier?"

"I think there was this kind of hollow feeling in my chest?"

"Hollow, like what?"

"Empty. Hollow. Like a dark pit? I don't know how to describe it. But it disappeared when she popped back in to bid me good night. It felt really nice. Really really nice. I liked it. A lot."

"Ah yes. See, buchou, you missed her."

"What? I don't miss her."

"You read romance books, right?"

"Yes."

"So how does the protagonist first discovers his feelings toward the girl?"

"Well, usually, he yearns for her company and he hates it when she leaves because—Oh. Oh. SHIT."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_ARGH, YUKIMURA SEIICHI, YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!_

"GAAAH!" She threw one of her pillows onto her bed. Kana breathed deeply, remembering the way Yukimura told her she was pretty.

"NO, YOU CANNOT MAKE ME FEEL ALL SORTS OF THINGS!"

_Setting up that cheesy surprise that may or may not have brought tears to my eyes is not enough for him, huh? He just HAD to compliment me. Does he enjoy seeing me blush?! AH THAT'S IT! He likes seeing me act like a little girl!_

She crossed her arms and huffed. She then sat down on her bed, before her eyes landed on a certain picture frame.

_But didn't…_

She grabbed the picture frame, scanning the male figure smiling happily in the photo. _Didn't James like setting me off too?_

Suddenly, James' voice interrupted her thoughts.

_"__Olivia is so much sexier and sophisticated, you know?" _

_"I'll forgive you if you lick my neck."_

_"And no, I am not going to stand you up. You're too pretty for something like that, Kana."_

_"Who's blushing now, Olivia?"_

Without any warning, a tear flowed down her cheek.

_I still miss you so much. Why did you have to go first before me?_

And just like that, all remaining thoughts of Yukimura Seiichi left her mind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Please do review! I love reading all your comments! They fuel me~ And I would like to know your thoughts on this story's direction.

Anyway, Yukimura now knows he likes her. Surprisingly, it's Niou who makes him realize this. From hating the way she disrupts his routine to actually liking her, our captain has come a long way! He's kind of stupid, because he reads a LOT but he doesn't know anything about infatuation in real life.

And Kana knows she may just like him, but she does NOT want to. As you can see, James is still the #1 in her kokoro. ((weeaboo trash sorry)) And yes, Akira knows about James. *u*


End file.
